Bliss
by emeraldorchids
Summary: Miranda convinces Andrea to stay in Paris. They grow closer, and then Miranda finds out she's pregnant. Andrea remains with her throughout the pregnancy and birth, and then some, as the women navigate their life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bliss**

**Pairing: Miranda/Andrea**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Summary: Miranda recognizes Andrea's desire to leave ****_Runway_****, and offers to help her find a new job on the condition that she remain loyal to the magazine until then. Their relationship develops, and Miranda finds herself in an interesting predicament.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Don't be silly, Andrea, everyone wants to be us," Miranda said before she stepped out of the car.

As she walked up the stairs, she paused, sensing Andrea was not behind her. When she looked out towards the car, she saw her assistant standing in the plaza next to the fountain. With a groan, she turned around, pushing photographers out of her way as she stormed down the steps and ran across the street in her Prada heels.

"Andrea."

The young woman jumped as if jolted from a daze and stared at Miranda, wide-eyed and trembling.

"Andrea," Miranda said, reaching for her hand, "sit, just for a moment." She took a seat on the ledge of the fountain, gently leading the brunette to sit next to her.

"Miranda, I—"

Miranda held up her hand. "I need you to stick with me for the next eight hours, do you understand? Eight more hours. And then, we can talk. I know you're not happy, and I, well, I think I know what you must think of me."

"Miranda, I'm sorry."

"Please. Save your apologies. I brought you here because you are the best and brightest assistant on my team. Eight more hours, Andrea. Just give me eight more hours."

"Okay," she said, nodding and wiping at the tears forming in her eyes.

Miranda pulled a tissue out of her purse and took Andrea's face by the chin. "Look up," she said, dabbing the moisture away. She tossed the tissue back in her purse and pulled out an eyeliner pencil. "Hold still," she said as she touched up the corners of Andrea's eyes. "There…perfect," she said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Andrea said, standing and smoothing out her skirt. "Thank you, Miranda," she whispered.

"For what? I don't know what you're talking about, Andrea. Come along," Miranda said.

* * *

The next morning, when the _Runway _team was assembling at the airport gate, Miranda walked over to Andrea, who was furiously typing something on her computer.

"Andrea," Miranda said.

"Yes, Miranda?" she asked, digging for her notepad.

"No no, I don't need anything. Well, not like that." Miranda held out a ticket to Andrea.

"What's this?"

"Sit with me on the flight home. We can…talk."

Andrea's eyes widened. "B-but, you always have a spare seat. Y-you don't like to sit by anyone."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I don't like to sit by others when all they do is try to kiss my ass for seven straight hours. For some reason, I don't think you have plans of doing that."

Andrea smiled. Maybe it was Miranda's sense of humor, or the fact that the editor knew her better than she thought. "Okay, but only if I can get a few hours' sleep at some point," she said.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Well, you certainly don't think I plan to spend seven straight hours listening to you. Of course," she said, walking back towards the gate.

Neither Andrea nor Miranda spoke to each other until the plane was in the air. After the flight attendant brought them coffee, Miranda turned to look at Andrea. "What happened yesterday?"

Andrea took a slow sip of her coffee and set it down. "You mean before or after you screwed Nigel?"

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Miranda said softly. "After. Wait, no. Before. What were you thinking when you showed up at my suite, looking like a hooker crawling out of a back alley? And in front of Irv Ravitz nonetheless? What happened to that jacket you were wearing anyway?"

"Yeah, that wasn't one of my brightest moments. I, uh, went on a date. I don't know why I'm telling you this… When I woke up, the pieces just fell into place and I wanted to warn you."

"Pieces don't just fall, Andrea. In this game, they are expertly placed. Was it James? Or Jacqueline? She's been known to fancy the young women."

"What!? No. No. I'm sorry. It was a bad decision, but it was my decision."

"I'm touched that, even in that state, you showed up at my door."

"Bullshit. You just want to hold it above my head. Use it against me. Keep it in your arsenal for whenever you need someone to screw over," Andrea said.

Miranda sighed. "So that's why you left."

"I didn't leave."

"Do you mean to tell me you would have turned around if I didn't come get you?"

"Maybe."

"Save it, Andrea. I know you want nothing to do with me. You think I'm pathetic."

"I didn't say that. I just—I needed air. I needed to think about what you said. It—it was true," she said. "And you're far from pathetic."

Miranda nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"It's true. I screwed Emily like you screwed Nigel. If I would have refused to come, I would have lost my job. We do what we need to in order to survive."

"You just didn't want to think of yourself stooping to my level. That you were as cruel as the devil herself. That others would dispose of you so quickly without a second thought, that is, unless there's blackmail."

"No!" Andrea said, turning quickly to Miranda. "Really, I don't think—I mean, it's an honor to be compared to you."

Miranda raised her eyebrow. "Be serious."

"I am," Andrea said, lowering her eyes. "You're brilliant and sexy and powerful and really funny, and I mean that."

"And old and vulnerable and pathetic and alone."

"Is this about Stephen?"

Miranda cringed. "I don't want to talk about him. We're getting a divorce. I should have never married him."

"Why did you?"

"I thought the girls needed a father-figure. I thought the tabloids would leave my personal life alone if I had the perfect family. It never was—perfect or a family."

"Miranda, I don't think you're pathetic. The other night, in your suite, I—I didn't know what to say. I meant that I was sorry. I wished there was something else I could do like hug you or something."

Miranda laughed. "Oh Andrea, I was just starting to believe you. A hug? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. I'm a hugger, Miranda, sorry," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

After some time, Miranda spoke again. "You want to be a journalist. You're just putting up with this job so you can get my recommendation."

"Yes. But I'm not 'just putting up with this job'—I take it seriously, and I want to be the best damn assistant you've ever had."

"What would you have done if I didn't come get you?"

"Umm, well, probably looked for a job at a local paper or something."

"Andrea you can do better than that."

"What? I—I have no experience. I haven't written anything in a year. I need something that pays the rent."

Miranda leaned back and looked out the window. "I have a proposition for you, Andrea. You are by far the best assistant I've ever had. But I can see you want more. And frankly, you deserve better than fetching my coffee."

Andrea stared at Miranda, her mouth wide open.

"Yes, I know I don't give compliments often. But Andrea, you are most deserving. You're different than the other girls in the industry—you know that as well as I do."

"So, what's the proposition?" Andrea asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to sell your soul. Let me help you find a worthy position."

"And in return?"

"And in return, you remain at _Runway_. I will promote you to first assistant, which includes a 15% raise."

"What's the catch?" Andrea asked.

"There is none, really, though you must understand that if you leave unprofessionally, or do anything that requires me to terminate you, I can no longer provide you with a glowing reference."

"That's it? Just keep doing my job?"

"Yes. Well, and continue to put up with me for a few more months."

"Wait, you said until I find another 'worthy' position. You wouldn't purposely hold me back, would you?"

"No. I would not. I was merely thinking that late spring is generally when we see turnover in the industry, and that you'd be more likely to find a good position then."

"But if I find something tomorrow, I can go?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, if you're so anxious to leave. I just don't want you leaving out of desperation. Promise you will come talk to me if things get bad…if you 'need air' again?"

"Okay," Andrea said, shaking her head. "Okay. And thank you."

"My pleasure, Andrea."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! I've been working on this story for a few days, but several ideas came from some of the prompts I've been receiving here and on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

There was a wonderful holiday buzz in the _Runway_ offices post-Paris and pre-Christmas. Not only was Miranda kinder to Andrea and Emily, she was actually quite cheerful.

Andrea and Miranda had decided to spend an hour after work each Tuesday and Thursday to focus on finding Andrea a job. They began by brushing up her resume, and then Miranda even offered her a few small uncredited assignments for an upcoming issue. In January, she was going to help Andrea setup some informational interviews with writers at a variety of publications.

Initially, they met in Miranda's office at six, but Miranda soon invited her to her home so she could at least be present when the girls were home. On the Thursday before Christmas, Miranda invited Andrea to stay for dinner.

"Andy, where are you going for Christmas?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh, I'm just staying in New York in my apartment. It will be nice and quiet, you know," she said, staring down at her plate.

Miranda looked up with concern. "Andrea, you didn't mention you were staying in town. Will you at least be enjoying the holidays with your friends?"

"Uh, well…yeah, I'll probably just get brunch with them."

"Andrea…" Miranda pressured.

"I'll tell you more later," she said, looking Miranda in the eye. "But how about you two—are you excited about your trip to Mexico?" she asked, turning her attention to the twins.

"Yeah! We've been there before. The Fairmont Mayakoba is, like, my favorite place ever!" Caroline said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have an awesome trip. Take lots of pictures, okay?"

"Girls, why don't you clear your plates and finish studying for your History test tomorrow, okay?" Miranda said.

When the girls left, Miranda reached across the table and took Andrea's hand. "I would have brought you with us if I had known. Andrea, you shouldn't spend Christmas alone."

"It's okay," Andrea said, squeezing her hand. "Really, I don't mind. We've got a lot of projects we can work on at the office, and I'll be able to work on those assignments for the March issue, too."

"Is it the time off? You know you can work from home if you need to travel back to Ohio."

"No, it's not that. I really don't want to go home. My parents aren't really talking to me, so a trip would just be a waste of money," Andrea said. "I should get going."

Miranda nodded and released her hand, following Andrea to the front door, helping her into her jacket. She straightened the lapels of her jacket and twisted her lip as she looked at Andrea.

"Merry Christmas, darling," she said as she pulled the young woman into a hug.

Andrea pulled back with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

Miranda smiled and hugged her tightly. "You once told me you were 'a hugger,'" she said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Well, I'm a kisser," she said with a wink.

Andrea smiled and leaned in to kiss Miranda's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Miranda," she said. "I hope you enjoy the time with the girls and that you can relax a little bit, too. If there's anything you need, you can call me."

"Would you mind watching the townhouse—just coming by a few times? I didn't tell Stephen we were leaving, but I don't want him, well. Can you just keep an eye out?"

"Will do," Andrea said as she opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

"Hello, Miranda? What's wrong?" Andrea said, answering her phone.

"Andrea, I just called to wish you a Merry Christmas, that's all. Did I interrupt you?"

"No. I mean, yeah, actually. I was sleeping. It's not even 6 AM. Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just haven't been feeling well. I think it's the water."

"Don't they say you're supposed to only drink bottled water and not take any ice over there?"

"Yes. And you know I do that anyway. I just think some of the food must have been prepared with tap water or something."

"Are the girls okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. I'm fine, really."

"Well, are you taking anything? Do you think an antacid or maybe Pepto-Bismol would help?" Andrea asked.

"I'll pick up some Pepto today. Really, it's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Can I schedule an appointment with your doctor when you return?"

"Maybe," Miranda said. "But I'll let you know. Really, I just called to say hello."

"Aww, do you miss me?" Andrea said, "Wait, don't answer that. Sorry, that was not professional."

"Andrea, I'm calling you to chat at 6 AM on Christmas day. This is not a work-related conversation. And to answer your question, yes, I do miss you. I think the girls do, too."

"Oh. Well, I kinda miss you, too. It's been pretty quiet at the office. Everyone knows you're gone, so there are no calls. There's no book to wait around for or anything, so I'm mostly just stuck watching Serena and Emily flirt all day."

"Well, you—what? _Our _Emily…and Serena!? You mean, they're— I thought," Miranda said, chuckling. "Here, all this time I thought Serena was with Kyle from Production."

"Nope, they're just good friends. Sorry, I probably shouldn't have told you that," Andrea said.

"Well, I can't exactly pretend I don't know when I see them now. Let's just hope they keep the flirting behind closed doors when I'm back," Miranda said. "You know, I'm happy for Emily. That girl keeps everything inside. There have been days I nearly told her to go get herself off and come back when she's calmed down."

Andrea laughed. "You're joking. Oh my god, I would pay to hear you say that to her. The look on her face would be priceless."

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it. You know as well as I do that HR would not approve of those comments."

"Oh right, HR. I sometimes wonder if their reach extends to _Runway_, though."

"Why would you say that?" Miranda asked.

"Well, you're always firing people for no apparent reason."

"Andrea, did you read your contract that you signed on your first day?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what it says?"

"Well, it was really long. I remember it mentioning 'the period of twelve months' several times."

"Yes, that is to establish that the assistant position is not at-will employment, and thereby you can actually only be terminated with cause. Because the details of the job description are so precisely laid out in the contract, with qualifiers like "promptly" and "accurately" and "efficiently," I can generally find cause to fire an employee simply because they did not make me happy. That's in the contract, too."

"Wow, you've really thought this through."

"Of course I have. In the case of the rest of the staff, they sign quite the opposite agreement. They are employed at-will, and I can terminate them without cause, as long as it doesn't violate public policy, isn't discriminatory, etc. It covers me when I need to justify breathing fresh life into the magazine, or into a particular department."

"So, your point is that you've got HR in your back pocket."

Miranda laughed. "When you put it that way, yes I suppose I have."

Andrea heard a muffled sound on the other end of the line.

"Andrea, the girls just woke up. I have to go," Miranda said.

"Of course. Tell them Merry Christmas from me!"

"I will. Our flight gets in Tuesday afternoon. Do you have plans for New Years Eve?"

"No. I can watch the girls if you need. I know Cara has the week off."

"Don't be ridiculous. I have a suite booked at the Renaissance Mariott. There's a remarkable view of the Times Square festivities and all that, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining us. I'm sure the girls will fall asleep early, and depending on how our flight goes, I can't promise that I can stay up too late, either, but… I mean, if you have other plans…"

"I'd love to join you," Andrea said quickly.

"Oh. Good. Great."

"You'd better get back to the girls."

"I'll call you Tuesday when we land. Take care," Miranda said.

"You, too, Miranda," she said, ending the call.

* * *

The next six days dragged on. She finished her projects at work, wrote and edited several drafts on the topics Miranda assigned her, and even setup a list of potential journalists for interviews.

"Miranda Priestly's office," she answered.

"Andrea, why are you at the office?"

"Miranda? Um, I was under the presumption that I was still employed," Andrea said.

"Yes, but it's two o'clock in the afternoon on New Years Eve. No one will be calling the office. I—I expected you to be here when we got home."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you'd want time with the girls," Andrea said as she packed her stuff. She ran down the hall to grab a sparkly dress she picked out earlier in the day.

"Andrea, I've been with two ten-year-olds for the past eleven days. Are you still free tonight?"

"Yes, yes, of course. What time did you want to head over?"

"The sooner the better. I'm packing a small overnight bag for myself and the girls. They likely have the streets closed off already, so whenever you can get here."

"Do you want me to meet you there? I can be to the townhouse in twenty minutes."

"That's fine. I'll see you then. Oh—bring the bottle of Veuve that's in the wine cooler."

"Will do. See you soon!"

* * *

"Mom! Andy's here! Let's go!"

Miranda came down the stairs with her bag, and Andrea couldn't help but stare. Her hair was a little bit longer, and she had it pinned back with a sparkly barrette, clearly belonging to her daughters. Her cheeks and nose were pink and freckles dotted her cheeks. Andrea absentmindedly licked her lips.

"Andrea, are you ready?"

She grinned and smiled at Miranda. "Yes. Roy's outside waiting. Let's go!"

"Shotgun!" Caroline said, running out the door.

"I wanted to sit up front with Mr. Roy! That's not fair, you only said it because I wanted to!" Cassidy cried, running after her.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Why don't you both sit up front with Mr. Roy? If I remember, there are two seat belts up there."

As the girls situated themselves in the front, Andrea and Roy put their bags in the trunk. When Andrea joined Miranda in the back seat, the privacy screen was up and Miranda was rubbing her temples.

"Remind me never to fly without a nanny again," Miranda said.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Miranda shook her head. "Just let me enjoy the silence for a few minutes."

Andrea turned and hugged Miranda, kissing her softly on her temple. "I missed you."

Miranda sighed and rested her head on Andrea's shoulder. "I missed you, too. A lot. And I have a new respect for what you do every day. I'm absolutely exhausted, and I was on vacation," she said.

Andrea shifted into the corner of the backseat and tugged Miranda back against her as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and relax. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you," Miranda said.

Nearly an hour later, Roy pulled into the service entrance of the hotel. "We're here, wake up," Andrea said, softly rousing the editor.

"I could have slept for hours," Miranda said.

Once inside, the concierge met them and handed Andrea their room keys and another young man carried their bags up to their room for them. Andrea tipped him generously and asked that they not be disturbed, as she wanted to ensure Miranda got her rest.

The girls immediately claimed the bedroom with two queen-sized beds and a giant flatscreen TV. Andrea set her things in the main room next to the couch, and Miranda made her way to the master bedroom. It was a beautiful, luxurious room with all the amenities anyone could ask for. Andrea pulled out the hotel's room service menu and helped the girls to pick something out for dinner.

"Girls, after dinner, why don't you take a little nap," Andrea said. "You're probably tired from flying, and I know you want to be awake to see the ball drop. Beyonce's performing this year, I heard."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Andrea," Miranda said.

"But right now, while we wait for dinner, I want you to tell me all about your trip," Andrea said.

* * *

After dinner, while the three Priestly women were napping, Andrea turned out the lights and pulled a chair up to the floor-to-ceiling windows. This was the perfect place to be on New Years Eve, and she expected no less from Miranda. One month ago, in Paris, she agreed to spending eight more hours with Miranda, but so much had changed. Miranda had become a real person, and they were almost friends.

Before long, Andrea's alarm went off on her cell phone. "Girls," she said, "time to wake up. I'm going to make some popcorn, come on," she said.

As the girls brushed their teeth, Andrea put some popcorn in the microwave and poured two glasses of apple juice. She gently knocked on Miranda's door, and when there was no answer, she crept inside. "Miranda, it's almost midnight," she said, walking over to the bed. She gently nudged the woman's shoulder. "Miranda?"

"I'm awake," she said, sitting up. "I'll be out in a minute," she said.

Andrea nodded and met the girls in the living room, where they had pulled chairs up to the window, too. Andy poured the popcorn into small bowls for them, and popped the bottle of champagne, pouring a flute for herself and for Miranda.

Miranda joined them, and the girls sat at the foot of the chaise lounge with her. When it came time for the ball to drop, they all counted down with the crowd of people below. Caroline and Cassidy grew more and more excited with each passing second.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the girls shrieked, hugging each other, and their mother, and Andrea.

"Well, that was fun," Caroline said, yawning, "but I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me up before nine, okay?"

"Me too, goodnight Mom. Goodnight Andy," she said.

Miranda bit her lip as she shook her head at her daughters. "Goodnight, girls. Sleep well," she called after them.

Andrea followed them into the bedroom, making sure the curtains were pulled and that they were tucked in before she turned out the lights and closed the door. She returned to the window with two glasses of champagne, and sat at the edge of Miranda's chair.

"Happy New Year, Miranda," she said, lifting her glass. "May the year to come be filled with joy and happiness."

"Cheers," Miranda said, gently clinking their glasses and taking a sip. She reached over to set her glass down on the table, just as Andrea was leaning in to give her a hug and kiss.

Their lips met, and both women froze. Miranda pulled back and set down her glass.

Andrea reached up and cupped the editor's cheek. "Miranda," she whispered, blowing her warm breath on her lips. "It's New Years, and I don't see anyone else around," she said as she brushed her lips against Miranda's.

Miranda traced her fingers along the young woman's face, then she slipped her hand behind her neck and closed the distance between them.

They were sitting two feet away from a glass windowpane, with over one million people in the street below. She should have been concerned, but when Andrea's soft, plump lips were pressed against hers, she couldn't think about anything else. Her hand found Andrea's hip, and soon, the young woman was straddling her lap, pushing her back into the chair.

Miranda pulled away to catch her breath, and Andrea began to unbutton her blouse.

"Wait," Miranda said, covering Andrea's hand with her own. She looked Andrea in the eye. "What are we doing?" she asked.

Andrea leaned in and kissed her again, but Miranda pushed her away.

"Stop, stop," she said. "Just, stop. Please. The girls."

Andrea sat back, then stood and walked back to the kitchen to clean up the popcorn bowls.

Miranda walked up behind her and softly placed her hands on Andrea's shoulders as she leaned her head against the taller woman's back. "I'm sorry. I—" Miranda looked over at the door to the girls' bedroom. "Come with me," she said, tugging Andrea towards the other bedroom.

"Miranda, look," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. It was just a New Years thing. We can just forget it ever happened."

Miranda sat next to Andrea and took her hand. "Do you want to forget it?"

"Not really."

"Neither do I," Miranda whispered. "But I can't. Not right now."

Andrea turned and smiled against Miranda's cheek, and she pressed soft kisses along her jawline.

"Andreeeea," Miranda moaned as she arched her neck. "I'm still married. Stop, please," she said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I suggest you do the same."

Once Miranda disappeared into the bathroom, Andrea grabbed a blanket, changed into yoga pants and a tank, and curled up on the couch.

"Andrea? Andrea?" Miranda called. She opened the bedroom door and a stream of light filled the room. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked.

Andrea sat up. "What? You said—"

"I told you to stop, not to sleep on the couch," Miranda said, rolling her eyes.

Andrea quickly grabbed her things and crawled into the California king bed.

"Andrea."

"Now what?" Andrea groaned.

Miranda crawled closer and laid her head on the young brunette's shoulder. "Happy New Year, darling. This is going to be a good year—I can just feel it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next few weeks went by rather quickly, and neither Andrea nor Miranda discussed their New Years kiss. The _Runway _offices were busy with a pre-spring energy, and Miranda's schedule was crammed with run-throughs, showings, and luncheons with designers—both new and established—who wished to be featured in the spring editions. There were a few days when Miranda had multiple lunches back-to-back, even.

But, no matter how busy she was, true to her word, she continued to meet with Andrea on Tuesday and Thursday evenings to help her advance her career. Those meetings always took place at the townhouse, now, and Miranda's daughters were always present. She claimed she wanted to maximize her time with them, even if it meant sitting in the same room, but working on separate things.

Andrea couldn't help but wonder if Miranda was maybe afraid to be alone with her. On the weekends when the twins went to their fathers, she always had meetings and appointments, too. Andrea wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but couldn't help feeling disappointed. Regardless, a few hours here and there with a busy Miranda was better than no Miranda at all.

Miranda proved to be an incredible mentor in the world of publishing. They spent time looking through some of Andrea's own writing, with Miranda pointing out issues of style and tone, and describing circumstances when one way of saying things would be more or less appropriate than another. She helped explain the tenuous relationship between advertising and editorial, and even offered some insight regarding nonfiction essays, long form narrative, and watchdog journalism. Andrea was filled with shock and awe as she tried to absorb her mentor's instruction. Also during the month of January, Andrea was able to reach out to several high-profile journalists who were, on Miranda's request, happily obliged to meet with a young up-and-coming writer. She met with Christiane Amanpour, Thomas Friedman, Hubert Rauscher, and had an upcoming informational interview with Maureen Dowd. For the first time in many months she felt confident as she thought of applying for jobs again.

* * *

"Good morning Andrea, Emily…Nigel," Miranda said as she walked into the office, a smile plastered across her face.

The three employees exchanged glasses. "Miranda, I'm sorry, but is something wrong?" Andrea asked.

"Today is Thursday, January 30th," Miranda said in an almost sing-song voice. "Remember this date as the day on which I am no longer _Mrs. Stephen Tomlinson_," she said, throwing her hands in the air and shaking her hips in a little dance.

Emily's jaw nearly hit the floor. Andrea brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed. Nigel, ever the gentleman, swooped in and led Miranda around the office while he hooted and hollered.

"How did that happen so fast?" Andrea asked as she leaned against the desk.

"Guam," Miranda said with a shrug. "Apparently there's no waiting period. _And_, it's recognized by _ALL FIFTY STATES!_"

"Well, congratulations," Andrea said, grinning.

"Thank you, my dear," she said, winking at her as she made her way into her office. "And Emily, don't look so shocked, it makes you look fat. I think you may have hated Stephen even more than I did."

Miranda sat at her desk and began reading through her papers, but Nigel, Emily, and Andrea were still speechless after what they just witnessed.

"Hey Em, why did you hate him so much?" Andrea asked.

"Before you came," Nigel whispered, "Stephen offered Emily a Cartier bracelet in return for her services."

"What a dickwad," Andrea said. She heard Miranda chuckle from her office.

"Well said. He ended up giving me that bracelet," Miranda said, joining in the conversation. "The girls use it when they play dress-up because I've always refused to acknowledge it."

"Do—do I really look fat?" Emily asked.

"Nah, well, only when you're frowning," Andrea teased.

"Yeah you should probably smile—it has a slimming effect, sweetie," Nigel said, walking back to his office and shaking his head.

"Andrea?" Miranda called. "Shut the door."

She quickly grabbed her notebook and ran into Miranda's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Isn't that wonderful, Andrea?" Miranda said.

"Yes, yes it is. You didn't have to go to Guam, did you?"

"No, no. I just had to sign the papers and have them notarized. He was down there. He didn't contest the pre-nup, and, my lawyer called first thing in the morning to tell me the news," she said. "I didn't want to say anything until it was finalized, since, well, I could hardly believe it was _legal_."

Andrea laughed. "Whatever works. Why was he in such a hurry?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "He got his twenty-two-year-old girlfriend pregnant, and she wants to get married. Can you believe that? He'll be seventy-five when the kid graduates from high school, _eighty _at the child's college graduation!"

"Wow," Andrea said. "Well, I guess we should be glad she made it easier for everyone, right?"

"Did you not see how happy I was when I walked in?" Miranda asked.

"Of course," Andrea said. "Let's celebrate tonight."

Miranda raised her eyebrow.

"Just dinner, and maybe some champagne or something…and if you want, you could send the girls to their father's a little early," Andrea said with a shrug.

"They would be very disappointed if they missed you."

"Well, we could always wait until a better time."

"Then _I_ would be very disappointed," she said with a smirk. Andrea couldn't help but notice the blush creeping up the editor's cheeks.

"I'll make reservations. Anywhere in particular? Delmonico's?"

"No, I have been going there too much lately. Let's do Barbetta. Get that table I like. I should be finished here by 5:30."

"Will do," Andrea said. "See you later."

"Andrea—wait, come here," she said, beckoning the young woman closer.

She walked over and squatted down next to Miranda's chair, taking her hands.

"You know I don't make it a habit to _date_ my employees, but," she leaned closer, whispering in Andrea's ear, "_you're my exception._"

Andrea gulped as a shiver went through her body. "Miranda, you can't do this to me at work."

"Do what?" she asked, letting go of her hands and turning back to her papers.

* * *

"To the newly single Miranda Priestly," Andrea said, lifting her glass.

"And to my bastard of an ex-husband who couldn't keep it in his pants," Miranda added. "The first _and only_ time I'll ever thank him for that."

"You know, the tabloids are much more likely to take your side, now," Andrea said.

"Or they'll just say I drove him away."

"Yeah, but driving him into the arms of a twenty-two-year-old still makes him look worse. Have you told the girls?"

"A little. They obviously know that Stephen and I were divorcing, and surprisingly they were okay with that. I am hoping to wait a little before they learn of his new girlfriend."

"Why?"

Miranda sighed. "Andrea, there is a difference between knowing you've been cheated on and explaining to your nine-year-old child that you've been cheated on. Children are quite persistent in asking 'why.'"

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, no. It's okay. Three husbands, and each of them found something better than…than me."

Andrea reached across the table and softly laid her hand on Miranda's. "They didn't deserve you."

"How can you say that? Anyway, I think I'm the common denominator there."

"Was James your first or second husband?" Andrea asked.

Miranda opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as the server brought their meal.

"You don't have to answer that," Andrea said, setting down her fork after taking several bites."

"No, I will," Miranda said as she dabbed her lips with her napkin. "I was starving."

"Wait—didn't you eat today? At lunch with Michael?"

"Not really. My stomach was bothering me. This gazpacho is delicious, though," she said, taking a few more spoonfuls and ordering a second bottle of champagne. "James was my first husband. We were married nearly ten years, and divorced when the girls were two. Just before they turned four, I married Winthrop, but that lasted less than a year. I met Stephen shortly thereafter, and we dated for a year before we got married."

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone mention Winthrop," Andrea said.

"Mm, yes. We disagreed on most things, but he was incredibly wealthy."

"Miranda, I'm—I'm shocked."

"That I married old money? Or that I just admitted it?"

"Well, both," she said. "So, would that be Winthrop _Rockefeller_?"

"Well, his son. He died from leukemia last year, actually. He was a very kind man, but I think I was a bit too strong-willed for him. He was…you know, I don't want to talk about him."

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. I asked," Andrea said. "We're supposed to be celebrating your newly single status."

Miranda quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean, you are single, aren't you?"

"I suppose that depends on who's asking," Miranda said with a smirk that was interrupted by her ringing phone. "Hello Bobbsey…yes…okay…mm-hmm…okay, Mommy loves you, too…tell your sister goodnight." She ended the call and looked up at Andrea. Her eyelids were heavy and her lips were turned up ever-so-slightly at the corners.

"I take it they're settled at their father's?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's head back," Miranda said, waving the server over and asking for the check.

Andrea sent a quick message to Roy, and within a few minutes, they were tucked away in the backseat of the town car. Miranda's hands desperately reached for Andrea, caressing her cheek, palming her breast, tracing along her abdomen and hips—all while humming with delight. She began kissing Andrea's neck and chest, "Mmm, so beautiful," she hummed.

Andrea firmly took Miranda's shoulders and pulled her away as she pressed her index finger to Miranda's lips. "That's just the champagne talking," she said. "We'll be home in a few minutes, okay?"

Miranda nodded and rested her head against the younger woman's shoulder. "I—I was scared. On New Years," she said quietly. "I thought that Stephen would…well, that's over now."

The car pulled up to the townhouse, and Andrea took Miranda's hand. "I don't have to come inside, it's okay," she said reassuringly. "I had a lovely evening with you, Miranda."

"I want you to come in," she said. She squeezed Andrea's hand, then stepped out of the car and went straight up the stairs to open the door. Once inside, Miranda turned to face Andrea who was stopped in the middle of the foyer. "Come upstairs. I want to change into something more comfortable."

Andrea nodded and followed the woman up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where she disappeared into the bathroom. She anxiously sat on the edge of the bed, trying to decide whether she should take her shoes off when Miranda stepped out of the bathroom, bathed in a deep currant silk nightdress.

"Wow, you look amazing," Andrea said, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. She softly kissed her cheek.

"I don't feel amazing right now," Miranda said, pushing away slightly. "I should never have had that last glass of champagne."

"Let's go to bed then. Do you have something I could wear?"

Miranda looked at Andrea as if she had two heads. "Of course I have something, but—I thought you wanted—tonight—"

Andrea pulled her closer and softly kissed her cheek. "I just want to be with you. We have plenty of time for—other stuff."

Miranda smiled and walked over to the drawer, pulling out a long cotton tee. "Will this be suitable?"

Andrea nodded and went to change.

"Help yourself to anything you need in the bathroom," she called after her.

When the brunette returned, Miranda was already in bed. She crawled into the other side and set the alarm on her cell phone before turning out the light.

"Hmm, Andrea, get over here," Miranda said, patting the space on the mattress between them. When she scooted closer, Miranda kissed her lips gently, then draped herself over the young woman and fell asleep.

Andrea couldn't help but smile down at the beautiful, intriguing woman in her arms.

* * *

The next morning, Andrea woke to the sound of Miranda's vomiting echoing throughout the bedroom. She quickly made her way to the en suite and saw Miranda crouched down next to the toilet.

"Ughh," Miranda groaned. "Never mix champagne and gazpacho."

Andrea ran a washcloth under the faucet and handed it to Miranda as she kneeled next to her. "What can I get you?" she asked, rubbing gentle circles along her back.

"White Gatorade. There should be some in the fridge downstairs."

In the kitchen, Andrea poured a glass of gatorade and made some coffee for herself. Looking through the fridge, she cracked some eggs into a dish and set four slices of bread to soak while she ran back upstairs to check on Miranda.

"How are you doing?" Andrea asked, handing her the glass.

"Fine. I feel better now. I—I'm sorry I ruined everything," she said.

"No, don't say that. I look forward to many more dates and sleepovers with you," Andrea said. "Come on downstairs, I'm making french toast."

"I'm not very hungry, but thank you," she said.

"Well, go take a shower and get ready, and breakfast will be waiting for you if you want."

"Shit! It's Friday."

"Yes-?"

"And we have to go into the office."

"Well, I have to. I'm pretty sure you can qualify for a sick day."

Miranda bit her lip as she seriously considered it. "Okay. When you get to the office, I'll call and have you make an appointment with my doctor for a physical."

"Miranda, you don't need to make an excuse. If you're not feeling well, no one expects you to work."

"I know. But I do need you to make that appointment."

"Um, don't you think it's just a hangover?" Andrea said.

"I don't know. I've been feeling kind of sluggish since Mexico. It might be a virus or something."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go put the french toast into the oven, then I'll come back upstairs and shower. Can I borrow a blouse and skirt?"

"Of course, whatever you need. And take a shower in my bathroom—less for Cara to clean next week."

* * *

Later that evening, Miranda sent a text message to Andrea: _Working late? _

Andrea smiled and quickly typed back: _I work my ass off for you._

Miranda chuckled and replied: _Don't work too hard. Bring dinner with the Book? I'm starving._

Andrea replied: _Will do. Chinese? Salad? Sushi?_

Miranda replied: _Chinese. Crab Rangoon, Cashew Chicken, Pork Fried Rice, Beef & Broccoli w/ Jasmine Rice. Thank you :-*_

Andrea smiled and called in an order to Miranda's favorite Chinese take-out place. Within a few minutes, the Book was ready, and she soon found herself at the townhouse, bearing hot, delicious gifts.

They ate and exchanged casual conversation from Andrea's day at the office, but after a while, Miranda grew quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea, what are we doing?" she asked. "I'm fifty years old, divorced with two kids. I have a ridiculously demanding job, and…and…what are we doing?" Miranda pushed her plate away and began crying.

"Come on," Andrea said, leading her off the barstool and onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around Miranda's shoulders and pulled her close. "Now look, I don't know what we're doing, but it feels…good. I enjoy spending time with you, and I'm grateful that I've had this opportunity to see _you_, not just the bitch who crushes dreams. I like you, and I care about you. I hope we stay friends for a very, very long time."

"Friends?" Miranda said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"For once, I need you to not be an editor. Don't worry about the words I'm using. Friends. Lovers. Acquaintances. Whatever you want to call it. I want you in my life forever. I know we've tried the lovers thing a little, but circumstances always prevented anything from really happening."

"Are you saying—?"

"What I'm saying is that it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't change how I think of you—whether we've slept together or not. Honestly, I've never had sex with another woman before, so I'm kind of nervous. Of course I think you're beautiful and sexy and I just want to touch you and kiss you everywhere…but if you decided to get married to Sir Bartholomew Michael Worthington, I would be okay, and I would still be in your life as your best friend. Hopefully."

"If you let me marry someone named _Sir Bartholomew Michael Worthington_, we are never talking again," Miranda said, softly punching Andrea in the arm. "And for what it's worth, I've never been with a woman like that, either. But I don't know if I can be just friends. Not without trying at least once."

"What, you don't want to live the next five decades with all this pent-up sexual tension?" Andrea whispered in her ear.

Miranda sat up and straddled her lap. "Andrea Sachs, you are impossible, and I—"

Before she could say any more, Andrea pulled her in for a kiss, which quickly turned into an extended make-out session on the couch.

"Miranda," she said, "how about if we tell each other what we want? Like, put your hand here, or do this or that? Maybe we can take turns and learn a little about what each other likes and dislikes. For example, I know you like my breasts."

Miranda's eyes widened. "How—"

"I had to use a good deal of makeup remover to scrub the lipstick off my chest last night."

"Oh right, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. I didn't say I didn't enjoy it," Andrea said. She began to unbutton her blouse. "I'll start."

"Let me do that," Miranda said. She unbuttoned and removed the blouse, then reached around to unclasp her bra. "Wait, can I?"

"You don't have to ask me. Just do what feels right."

Miranda nodded and slipped the bra off, pulling Andrea's arms above her head as she trailed kisses from her arm to her chest.

Andrea moaned as Miranda's hands found her nipples. She reached up and untied Miranda's robe, pushing it off her shoulders, gasping when she realized Miranda was naked beneath. Her hands explored the older woman's body carefully, as if she were memorizing every inch.

Miranda unbuttoned Andrea's pants—actually, they were her trousers that Andrea borrowed that morning. She moaned heartily when she realized Andrea was not wearing any underwear. The fact that they were her pants only served to heighten her arousal. "Ohh, Andrea," she moaned, grinding herself against the woman's thigh.

Andrea straightened out her leg, but Miranda reached back and bent it again, cupping her own breasts as she cried out in orgasm. Andrea quickly flipped their position and removed the trousers as she ran her hands over Miranda's body. Her thighs, her hips, her breasts, her neck—she wanted it all. Andrea slowly licked Miranda from her pelvis to her nipple, pausing only for a moment to suck on her perfect breasts.

"Oh god, Andrea, please!" Miranda moaned, bucking off the couch.

"Tell me if this feels good," Andrea said as she placed her hands on Miranda's hips before pressing her lips to the woman's folds. "Mmm," Andrea hummed as she kissed and licked her juices.

"Don't stop…Andrea…Fuck…don't stop," she cried out.

Andrea pressed her thumb against the woman's clit and another orgasm raged through her body. Seeing Miranda's exhaustion, she quickly frigged herself and collapsed next to her on the couch.

"So," Miranda said after some time, "I'm glad we tried that, but I'm exhausted."

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Yes, just tired. I'm old, remember?"

Andrea smiled. "You're perfect," she said.

"Did you ever schedule that appointment with my doctor?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's on your calendar at work. 7:15 AM on Tuesday. Your morning is clear, so everything should be fine."

* * *

"What time is Miranda coming in today?" Nigel asked.

"She had an appointment at 7:15, so we weren't expecting her until at least 9:30," Emily said.

"Well, it's nearly eleven-thirty. Six, did she text you?"

"Huh? What?" Andrea said. The mere mention of Miranda's name sent a very not-safe-for-work shiver down her spine. After spending the weekend in Miranda's bed, she didn't imagine it would be _this difficult_ to spend ten hours a day around the woman.

"Oh, cut it out. We all know that you two are buddy-buddy. She talks to you. Any idea what's taking her so long? I need a decision on Testino," Nigel said.

"Uh, no. I haven't—"

"Nevermind," Emily said. "Roy just texted that she's on her way up. Really, Andrea, do try and make yourself useful around here!"

"Cut it out, she'll be here in a minute," Nigel said, leaning against Andrea's desk, safely out of firing range.

Miranda approached the outer office slowly, much slower than her usual pace. She stopped between the desks, and Emily helped her out of her coat. And she just stood there.

"Miranda?" Andrea said with concern. She was suddenly terrified that she had received terrible news from the doctor.

Miranda turned and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Jesus, Miranda, you're scaring us. Did everything go okay at the doctor?" Nigel asked.

Miranda bit her lip and nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine, actually," she said. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she started laughing hysterically.

"Miranda, what is it?" Andrea asked.

She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm pregnant."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For the second time in one week, the three employees exchanged expressions of shock.

"P-pregnant? A baby?" Andrea asked.

Miranda leaned against Emily's desk and nodded, "I was shocked, too. Still am, clearly."

"Here, come sit, Miranda," Nigel said, leading her to the sofa in her office. "Andrea will bring you some _decaffeinated_ coffee," he said, turning and glaring at her.

"Right. Of course," she said, jumping into action and sprinting out the door.

"Nigel, really. I'm okay," Miranda said. "We have a lot of work to do before August. At least it explains why I've been so tired lately. I'm going to try and leave by 6 PM."

Nigel nodded and stepped away.

"Nigel, I know you're still upset about James Holt, but trust me. Think of this—now, you'll have the opportunity to do several issues on your own."

"Miranda, I—"

"Nigel, I need you for the next six months. If you can't give me that, let me know right now."

"I can, and I will. Six months and more. You're one of my most longtime best friends, and you've been my mentor for the past eighteen years," he said. "Whatever you need."

Miranda leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then pulled him in for a hug.

"Since when do you hug?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, uh, um," Miranda stammered. "I guess it's just those hormones, huh?" she said with a shrug. But there was no denying that Nigel saw the blush creeping up her face.

"Who's the father?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nigel, I would have expected a bit more tact from you. That is none of your business."

Andrea ran in, out of breath, with a fresh decaf latte and quietly set it on Miranda's desk.

"Miranda, when you have a second, I need an answer on Testino," Nigel said.

"Oh, I saw that note in the car. Let's go with the plum-to-orchid transition, don't you think?"

"That was the one I was thinking, too. I'll let them know," he said, marching back to his office.

"Andrea? Come back here and close the door," Miranda said.

She did, and she walked closer, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Andrea, is something wrong?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. During the few minutes she spent getting coffee, she realized two things: first, that Miranda's relationship with Stephen apparently wasn't over, and second, that the bliss following this past weekend would be very short-lived. "Was there something you needed?" she asked.

"Have a seat," Miranda said. She walked around her desk and sat opposite her. "Andrea, darling, you look like you've been crying." Miranda reached out for her hands. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, please. I have a lot of work to do today," she said. The last thing she wanted to do was complain. She should have known Miranda would tire of her and find something else in a heartbeat.

"Okay, I won't push you," Miranda said, "but, will you at least talk to me tonight?"

Andrea's eyes widened.

"You are still coming over, right? The girls were disappointed to know they missed you this weekend."

"Sure. I'll be over when the Book is ready."

"Actually, that reminds me. I'm going to talk to Roger. Donna was telling me about this new software where I would be able to view a digital edition and actually make notes with a stylus or put virtual post-its. I'm going to see if he can set that up—it should save everyone some time, and hopefully we can get that setup today."

"Oh, okay. So, 6:30 then?"

"Yes, Andrea, that's fine," Miranda said, gently kissing her hand. "Do you want to see the sonogram?" Miranda asked. "I'm already eleven weeks."

Andrea shook her head as she did the math. At least it felt a little better knowing that this happened before Paris, and may have well been over before Miranda showed interest in her. "Maybe later," she said. She was clearly spending too much time thinking about this. The sooner she found a new job, the better.

Miranda sat back and pulled her hands away. "Andrea, darling, this isn't like you," she said. "Talk to me."

"Later. Tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Miranda said. "Is there something else going on—you, your family? You would tell me if there was anything serious, right?"

Andrea flashed a fake smile. "Everything's fine. Don't worry. Stress isn't good for the baby," she added.

When Andrea stood, Miranda quickly followed her, firmly taking her wrist and dragging her into the corner of her office that was out of view of the doorway. Miranda practically pinned her against the wall. "Andrea, this is one of the happiest moments of my life and you're throwing a tantrum. Tell me what is going on," she said.

Andrea started to cry. "I'm sorry," she said, covering her face with her free hand. "I'm not trying to spoil your moment. I just—things were going good, you know? With the divorce, I thought we could—and I was willing to wait—I just—I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, really. Congratulations."

"Is this jealousy rearing its ugly head, Andrea? Are you concerned that you will have to share my attention? Honestly, I expect that from Cassidy but I would have never thought you—"

"No! Not that. I just—things were good with us. It felt like we were going somewhere, didn't it?" Andrea said.

"Yes. And it _is_ going somewhere unless something has changed in the past two days? Please don't tell me that you want nothing to do with a pregnant fifty-year-old."

Andrea's eyes widened. "But—what about Stephen?"

"What on earth does _he _have to do with anything?"

"Isn't—isn't he the—"

"The father? No," Miranda said with a chuckle. "Most definitely not."

"But then—how—?"

"Andrea, you know perfectly well how babies are made. I have no intention of disclosing the father. I'm sorry, but that is all I will say about it," she said. "Now, if you will get over your imaginary jealousy, will you enjoy this moment with me?"

Andrea smiled and hugged Miranda tight. "I'm sorry, yes, yes. Show me the sonogram," she said. "And wait, I thought you had an appointment with your regular doctor."

"I did," Miranda said. She smiled and walked back to her desk, fishing the photo out of her bag. "She sent me across the street to my obstetrician, which is why I was gone so long. Here," she said, smiling proudly as she handed the small paper to her.

"Miranda, this says 'Twin A' and 'Twin B'—is this—?"

"Yes. It's twins."

Andrea softly brushed her finger across the tiny photograph. Turning to Miranda, she cupped her cheek and kissed her slowly.

Miranda pulled away with a glassy look in her eye. "Andrea, I—"

A knock at the door startled both women. Andrea quickly wiped the smudged lipstick off Miranda's lip, then took a few tissues and blew her nose, running out of the office and making it look like Miranda made her cry.

"Miranda, I have Mario on the phone," Emily said.

"Put him through," she said, returning to her desk.

* * *

That evening, as Andrea was bringing the dry-cleaning to Miranda's, she tried to picture what a life with Miranda would actually look like. A knock on the town car's window brought her out of her daydream.

"Andy, Mom wants to know why you're still out here," Caroline said.

Andrea smiled and opened the door. "I was daydreaming, sorry."

Caroline shrugged and marched back up the stairs, Andrea close on her heels.

"Sweetie, where's your mom?" she asked after hanging up the dry-cleaning.

"Up in her office, come on," Caroline said, grabbing her hand and tugging her upstairs.

"Oh, there you are," Miranda said, standing from her desk. "Girls, why don't you go finish your homework in your rooms. Mommy needs to talk to Andrea for a little bit."

The girls grabbed their backpacks and headed upstairs while Miranda joined Andrea on the recently vacated sofa. "Where were we this afternoon? Before Emily interrupted us?" she asked, reaching up and brushing Andrea's cheek.

Andrea smiled and leaned into her palm. "I think you were telling me how happy you were," she said.

"Ah, yes, and your jealousy was showing," she said with a smirk.

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's change the subject," she said. "How are you doing?"

Miranda leaned back against the sofa and crossed her arms across her abdomen. "I'm feeling great," she said. "It explains why I've been so tired lately, and, well now," she shook her head, "I feel really good. And I'm really excited for this pregnancy."

Andrea smiled. "What did the doctor say? Did she do a full exam?"

"Well, she was a little less thrilled because of my age and my difficulties with the girls, but she said everything seemed perfect. Both embryos measured 1.5" crown-to-rump."

"What happened with the girls?"

"I wasn't ready. James and I were practically separated. It was an exciting but very busy time for the magazine. I basically tried to ignore the fact that I was pregnant until my doctor admitted me to the hospital for mandatory bed rest. I just wasn't ready. Every one of my symptoms was simply an inconvenience," she said. "But once those tiny, tiny babies were born, I regretted not taking better care of myself."

"Were they premature?"

"Yes. At thirty-one weeks, and they were very small, just over four pounds. Cassidy was my 'twin B' and it was something about the way she was twisting around. She had wrapped the cord around herself and she was in distress. They did an emergency cesarean, and the girls were on respirators and feeding tubes for weeks. I couldn't even hold them. They were in the hospital for the entire length of my maternity leave. I can't help but think if I did it differently…"

"Don't think like that, Miranda. They turned out perfect," Andrea said.

"I know. I know. Dr. Assaf reminded me of all the risks I face with this pregnancy, and I think she was even trying to ask if I wanted to terminate it, since I still have a few weeks." She paused for a few minutes. "Do you think I'm being selfish? Putting my own life at risk for this?"

"You're—you're asking me?"

Miranda nodded.

"I don't know. I think you have every right to want these babies, and I want you to know I'll support you, whichever you decide."

Miranda leaned her head on Andrea's shoulder and grasped her hand. "I appreciate that, but honestly, I don't see a decision. There are two healthy babies in here," she said, cupping her abdomen, "and I would do anything for my children, you know that."

"I do. And I think that doctors sometimes scare us with all the possible complications just to cover their asses."

"Andrea, have I ever told you how smart you are?" Miranda said.

"Actually," Andrea laughed, "you did."

Miranda's eyes widened as she remembered. "Darling, I should never have said that. You are not 'fat'—you're perfect. In a few months, though, I think I'll be falling into that category."

"You? Never. Maybe more voluptuous, sexier, and luscious, but never fat."

Miranda chuckled and pulled Andrea's chin closer. "I have a feeling you're going to need to keep telling me that for the next few months," she whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

The following week, Miranda's excitement over the pregnancy had died down some, but there was still an anxious buzz in the air. Emily was busy ensuring Miranda's diet included enough calcium, vitamin D, and folic acid, while Andrea continued to work on her writing samples and network during her down time.

The book was now being delivered electronically to Miranda's iPad every evening, and the dry-cleaning was delivered every Monday afternoon. Miranda was working from home on Fridays and spending Wednesday mornings with her yoga instructor. She had also reached out privately to several designers about a Spring/Summer maternity collection.

On Friday morning, February 14th, there was a knock at Miranda's front door.

"Delivery for Ms. Priestly," the man said. But Miranda couldn't see him, because he was hiding behind eight dozen roses.

"Just put them in here," Miranda said, showing him to the dining room table. She signed for the delivery and closed the door. Looking through them, they were arranged into four pre-cut bouquets: yellow roses from Cassidy, pink roses from Caroline, a beautiful mix of multi-colored roses from Andrea, and white roses from 'A & B'.

The gesture brought tears to Miranda's eyes, and she went straight to the phone to call Andrea.

"Hi, Miranda."

Miranda sniffled. "Andrea, thank you," she said. "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them. The girls helped me pick out the colors. I've missed you lately."

"Same here," she said. "I wish we had more time when the girls aren't home, but as it is, I only see them for about four hours a day during the week. And it takes everything out of me to stay awake with my precious girls…"

"Wait, are you crying?"

"Yes. Andrea, you warm my heart to no end. You didn't say anything to the girls about the babies, did you?"

"No, no no. That's not my place. They think the white ones are from Patricia."

"Okay. I want to wait another month before I say anything. Darling, come over and work from the townhouse for the rest of the day," she said.

"I'm having lunch with Maureen Dowd at 12:30, but I can come afterwards," Andrea said.

"Oh right, I forgot. That's fine. Don't rush your lunch, I'll be here. What are you wearing?"

"Calvin Klein pre-fall charcoal pencil skirt, emerald silk Theory blouse, and Tory Burch black flats. I might add a skinny leopard belt."

"Excellent choices. Go with the Burberry belt instead of the one from J. Crew," Miranda said. "Maureen would be put off by anything bordering on outrageous. Simple accessories?"

"Gold Kors bracelet watch, nude nails, my grandmother's claddagh ring, and my Me&Ro pendant necklace."

"I can't wait to see you. Darling, I'm so proud of you. I don't know if I've said this before, but I feel like you've grown so much since you first started. You are quite an exceptional young woman."

"Thank you, Miranda. That means a lot coming from you. But I've got to go run some errands before lunch. Need anything?"

"No, I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

Around 2:30 PM, Andrea arrived at the townhouse, her Kate Spade messenger bag nearly busting at the seams.

"Andrea?" Miranda called from the study.

"Yes, it's just me."

"How did lunch go?"

"It was great. I think she really liked me. She introduced me to Bill, her editor who was also at Pastis. Are you in the study?" Andrea asked as she made her way up the stairs.

"No, I'm in bed."

Andrea rushed into the bedroom, and was relieved to see Miranda propped up on some pillows, playing with her iPad. "I brought you some stuff," she said, tossing her bag on the bed.

"First let me look at you," Miranda said. "Turn around."

Andrea pirouetted next to the bed for Miranda.

"Come here," Miranda said, tugging her to the bed. She snaked her hand behind Andrea's head and unpinned her hair before kissing her. As their lips were locked, Miranda's hands found the other woman's hips and nudged her towards the bed. Without breaking their kiss, Miranda maneuvered Andrea onto her back. "I might not be able to do this much longer," she said, "and darling, I want to taste you so badly."

Andrea's eyes widened and she shuddered.

"First, let me take these clothes off you. You look too much like a naughty secretary, and, well," Miranda chuckled, "that's a bit too close to the truth right now."

Andrea moaned as Miranda cupped her breast through her bra. "I'm only…" she panted, "naughty…for you."

Miranda made quick work of her clothing and slipped out of her own.

Andrea couldn't help but notice how tightly those drawstring lounge pants had been pulled against her abdomen. When she kneeled, Andrea noticed the growing bump, though she didn't have a chance to say anything once Miranda's fingers began pumping in and out of her dripping folds. "Oh god, Miranda!" she cried.

Miranda slithered down her body until she was laying on her stomach, between the woman's legs. She held her folds open with one hand and began anxiously lapping at her juices with her tongue, moaning and humming in delight.

Andrea was assaulted with the dual sensations of Miranda's lips and the arousing sounds she was making. She reached down and threaded her fingers through Miranda's hair, which only elicited a louder moan from the silver-haired woman.

As Miranda's licking grew more desperate, Andrea felt her nose bumping into her clitoris, and she began thrusting her hips wildly, searching for contact.

"Tell me what you need," Miranda purred.

"My clit, oh god, please!"

Miranda repositioned herself, throwing Andrea's legs over her shoulders. With her right hand, she reached down to rub herself while her lips and tongue attacked Andrea's engorged clitoris. She sucked it out of its hood, and softly bit down until she felt Andrea's body quaking in orgasm.

She pulled herself up, running her hands along the young woman's body until she reached her shoulders. She straddled her lap and kissed her as her muscles erupted in pleasure. Miranda peeled the bunched-up sheets from Andrea's hand and placed her hands onto her own hips. "Touch me," Miranda whispered as she licked the shell of Andrea's ear.

Andrea ran her hands up and down Miranda's back, then reached around and palmed her breasts.

"Ohhh, no, no," she gasped, "not there. They're too sensitive."

"Sorry," Andrea whispered, pressing several light kisses to her neck. She moved her hands away, cupping her buttocks, and then the back of her thighs.

"Andrea, I'm so close," Miranda said, panting in her ear.

She slipped her hand between their bodies and applied pressure at Miranda's juncture. After a few quick thrusts, Miranda was choking out her orgasm into Andrea's neck.

They laid like that for several minutes, Miranda sprawled out on top of Andrea—sweaty, sticky, and thoroughly satisfied.

Andrea gently nudged Miranda off, and turned to her side, entwining their legs. "Is this okay for the babies?" she asked as she pressed her palm to Miranda's belly.

"Mm-hmm. The doctor said as long as I didn't feel any pain, it was fine. I remember with the girls, once I popped, it was impossible to lay on my stomach," Miranda said. She turned onto her back and pulled Andrea on top of her, locking her feet behind Andrea's thighs. "It was also very uncomfortable for anyone to be on me like this."

Andrea tried to push her weight off Miranda, but the woman tugged her close.

"No. It's still okay," Miranda said. "I love feeling you like this. Your weight on me, like you're consuming me," she said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Andrea."

Andrea nodded and kissed Miranda before laying her head on her shoulder. They woke to the sound of Andrea's phone, and out of habit, Andrea jumped and ran for it.

Miranda chuckled. "I hope you know I'm the only one I expect you to do that for."

Andrea shrugged. "I'm technically still working this afternoon," she said, answering the call.

"Andrea! Where have you been?!"

"Hey Em, I had a lunch meeting, then Miranda asked me to deliver a few items to the townhouse."

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell anyone? Are you there? Miranda's not answering her phone."

"Emily, calm down. Yes, I'm here, and yes, Miranda is here, too. She's reviewing some of the advanced tablet functionality," Andrea said with a shrug.

Miranda smiled and gave Andrea a thumbs-up.

Andrea covered the mouthpiece on the receiver. "Miranda, Nigel wants to know if you saw the email from Testino's people."

"Give me that," Miranda said, taking the phone from Andrea.

"Emily, why is it so difficult for you to manage a simple task. I asked not to be disturbed this afternoon, so no, I did not see the email from Testino's people, nor do I have any intention of reading an email from anyone other than Mario himself. That's all," she said, ending the call.

Andrea laughed as Miranda put the phone on the nightstand. "Shower?"

Miranda nodded and followed Andrea into the bathroom. She was pleasantly surprised when Andrea took the initiative and began to wash her body before doing her own, although Miranda couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the young woman's delicate hands made their way across her sensitive skin.

"Andrea," she moaned. "How do you do this to me?" She rolled her head along her neck.

Without saying a word, Andrea shampooed and conditioned her hair, and rinsed it out. She did the same to her own, then pulled Miranda under the spray again as she softly cupped her breasts and trailed kisses down her neck. She pressed Miranda back against the marble tile, and the woman lifted her leg around Andrea's hip. Andrea reached down and began thrusting two fingers inside her until she felt the woman's muscles gripping her tightly. When she recovered, Andrea again washed between her legs, then led her out of the shower, wrapping her tightly in a towel.

Once they dried off, Miranda sat on the edge of her bed while Andrea changed into leggings and a tee. "Andrea," she said as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, "I don't have anything to wear."

"Well, I'm all for you wearing nothing at all," she said with a wink, "but don't worry. I brought something for you," she said. "Here," she said, picking up her messenger bag from the floor. She pulled out two pairs of stretchy pants, a skirt, two wrap blouses, and a jar of cream.

"Until the designers finish their collections for you," Andrea said, handing her a pair of pants. "These have a looser waistband, and those skirts should fasten below your belly.

Miranda picked up the items and examined them. "Where did you find these?"

"Don't hate me," Andrea said. "Target."

Miranda glared at her, but her expression wavered and a smile formed on her lips. "Thank you," she said.

Andrea smiled. "I'm going to dry my hair," she said, heading back into the bathroom. When she returned, Miranda was dressed, sitting indian-style on the bed, holding the jar of cream in her hands.

"Do you think I look too old?" Miranda asked.

"What? No. Not at all," Andrea quickly answered.

"Why did you bring this?" she asked, holding the jar. "It's anti-aging, wrinkle cream."

"I read it's really good at preventing stretch marks," Andrea said. "I'm sorry. I snagged the sample from the beauty department. It's made with platinum, and there's something about the way it bonds with human skin, it keeps it toned and moisturized, even with changes in humidity."

"Yes, I've heard about this," she said. "I'm already seeing some stretch marks on my breasts," Miranda said. "Is this your way of saying you want them gone?"

"Oh my god, don't even start," Andrea said, taking the jar from her hands. "This is my way of saying I want to slather thousand-dollar cream all over your gorgeous, sexy body," Andrea said.

Miranda grinned and lifted off her shirt, then unclasped her bra. "Well, I suggest you start here," she said, leaning back against the pillows. "This area is in dire need of your attention."

* * *

Sunday evening, Andrea was watching the news when her phone rang.

"Hi Miranda," she said.

"Andrea, how are you?"

"Good. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I have a doctor's appointment on Friday," Miranda said. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, it's nothing special. It's still too early to tell the babies' sex or anything, but it's the thirteen-week mark, and the doctor wants to monitor their growth closely," she said.

"Yes, I'd love to come, Miranda."

"I don't want you to feel obligated or anything, I just thought—"

"Miranda, listen to me," Andrea said. "I want to be there. I am so grateful that you're sharing this journey with me. I will be there for all of it if you'll have me."

Miranda sniffled. "Andrea, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," she said, wishing she was there to hug Miranda. "Don't say anything at all."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Miranda, please calm down," Andrea said as they sat, waiting in a room at Dr. Assaf's office.

Miranda stopped bouncing her leg.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I've always been like this," she said, rolling her eyes as she began playing with her hands in her lap.

"Look at me," Andrea said. She took Miranda's face in her hands and kissed her for much longer than was appropriate in a public setting. "Calm down. Okay?"

Miranda smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Miranda, how are you today?" the nurse asked. "Come on back."

They followed her back into a large exam room, where Miranda climbed onto the table and offered her left arm for some blood samples and her right arm for blood pressure.

"Miranda, your blood pressure is very high," the nurse said.

Andrea gently tapped Miranda on the shoulder and raised her eyebrow.

Miranda sighed. "It happens at doctor visits," she said.

"Okay, well we will re-check your pressure before you leave."

Miranda nodded, and Dr. Assaf walked in.

"Miranda, how have you been doing?"

"Great. I mean, I really feel wonderful," she said.

"Nutrition, rest…everything is good?"

"For the most part, I'm adhering to the diet your nutritionist gave me," Miranda said.

"Good. And you're resting?"

"I'm working no later than six, and going to bed when my nine-year-old daughters do. I'm working from my sofa on Fridays, and working on light exercises with my yoga instructor weekly."

"Okay, but you may need more rest. I know you have a demanding career, but please listen to your body. If you feel like taking a nap in the middle of the day, do it. And if your nap turns into eight hours of sleep, that's okay."

Miranda looked over at Andrea. "Hmm, this should be fun," she said. "Yes, doctor. I will be sure that I don't push myself. I remember how difficult it becomes to sleep later on."

"Excellent," she said as she gently applied pressure to the side of Miranda's belly. "What about the morning sickness?"

"It's gone. I don't need the medication anymore."

"Good, good. So you're officially at thirteen weeks and four days today. We'll do your next appointment at sixteen. Now, let's have a look," she said, pulling the ultrasound machine over.

"Have you felt any quickening?" she asked.

"Yes," Miranda said with a smile, "I just noticed it a few days ago."

"Wonderful. So, by now, the babies have fully functioning kidney systems. They each weigh just under one ounce, and in a few days, their spinal columns will be visible," Dr. Assaf said. "Oh look, this one is sucking its thumb," she said, pointing to the screen.

Miranda grinned and dabbed at the tears in her eyes.

"Everything looks fine today, Miranda. I'd like to see you every two weeks to monitor the babies' growth and your health as well. Do you have any questions for me?"

Miranda softly chewed on her lower lip. Andrea reached up and took her hand. "When will—I mean, when can—" Miranda sighed. "When will we know if they're going to make it?"

"Miranda, right now you're three days short of the second trimester. With each day, the babies' chances of survival increase. While we like to see all pregnancies go to term, that's not always an option with multiples or older mothers. I want you to know that we will do whatever is necessary to keep you healthy and to help you bring two beautiful, healthy children into this world."

Miranda nodded and squeezed Andrea's hand. "So I should plan on forty weeks?"

"Let's aim for thirty-six. Taking care of yourself can really help, Miranda. On your next visit, we can talk more about the different screening tests we can perform, including an amniocentesis. The NT reading from today is showing approximately 1.1 for each baby, which is perfect, Miranda. Relax, and spend the next four weeks taking care of yourself. We'll do the full anatomy scan, and discuss a level 2 ultrasound at your eighteen-week appointment, okay?"

Miranda thanked the doctor, and soon she and Andrea were back in the town car. Leaning forward, she raised the privacy glass. "Would you like to come over this weekend?" Miranda asked.

"Come over…for lunch or something?"

"Sure, but I was thinking more so for the entire weekend."

"But, aren't the girls home this weekend?"

"Yes, but they have a lot of homework and—I just kind of want you there when I tell them about the babies."

Andrea smiled. "Yes, of course," she said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

As they rode in silence the rest of the way, Andrea couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of disappointment. As much as she loved Miranda and loved those unborn children as her own, they still weren't. Miranda had been feeling the babies kicking and hadn't said anything for days.

"Andrea?"

"Oh, sorry. What?"

"I asked if you needed to get anything from the office," she said.

"Yeah, actually. There's some stuff I have to do. Did you want me to come by tonight or tomorrow?"

"Whenever," Miranda said. "I'll probably tell the girls as soon as they get home from school."

Andrea nodded. The car came to a stop at _Runway, _and she leaned over, kissing Miranda on the cheek before stepping out and heading back up to work.

* * *

"Hey Andy, this letter came for you earlier," Serena said. "I signed for it—it looked pretty important."

"Thanks," she said, quickly opening the envelope.

"Well? What is it?" Emily asked.

Andrea's eyes quickly scanned the page. "Umm, a job offer. _New York Times_."

"Wow, that's good," Serena said.

"You're leaving? Now? Before the baby comes?!" Emily asked.

Andrea smiled and tucked the letter away so she could show Miranda later. "Maybe, it depends. I've been talking to a few different publications, but this one is actually for another assistant position, which I really don't want."

"Oh but come on, that job will be a piece of cake compared to what you're doing now," Emily said.

"Yeah, and I get bored easily. I want to write, so I guess that means you're stuck with me for a while longer."

"Andrea, I never thought I'd say this, but I will miss you. You have this calming effect on Miranda as if—" Emily's eyes widened and her eyes darted between Serena's and Andrea's. "Are you…no. You can't be…can you?"

"What?" Serena asked.

"She—she's—"

"Emily, so help me god, _do not say another word!" _Andrea said. Once Emily's lips were firmly shut, she continued. "I am neither confirming nor denying that. Miranda and I are sort of friends. She's been my mentor in finding a new job, so I see her outside of work sometimes."

Serena's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean—you and Miranda?"

"What? What's going on?" Nigel asked as he walked in.

"Nothing!" Andrea said.

"Are we talking about Miranda? Because she's been acting like a different person recently, right? I mean, obviously she's getting laid or something," he said.

Andrea rolled her eyes and buried her head on her desk. This was going to be a very long afternoon.

* * *

At 6:30PM, Andrea climbed the steps to the townhouse, and before she could fish the key from her bag, Miranda opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi, how was the rest of your day?" Andrea asked, setting her bags in the foyer. She had Roy stop at her apartment on their way so she could get some clothes and toiletries.

"I took a nap," Miranda said, "and I slept for four hours! Honestly, I would probably still be sleeping if the girls hadn't come home."

"Well, that's good, though. Dr. Assaf would be very happy to hear that. Did you tell them?"

"I did. They weren't as excited as I had hoped, but Caroline is eager to make sure I'm okay. Cassidy's eyes were glued to my belly."

"Is this what you were wearing?" Andrea asked, gesturing at the lycra-blend Lululemon long sleeve tee.

"Yes. It's comfortable. I'll still try to conceal it for a while at work, but the tabloids will figure this out sooner or later," she said. "Would you mind just chatting with the girls for a bit? I want to make sure they're okay with everything. They started asking questions about the father, and I don't think they were satisfied with my answer."

"Of course. What did you tell them?"

"That the baby doesn't have a father."

Andrea fought the urge to roll her eyes. "They're too old to fall for that, but maybe a little too young for the truth."

"And what, exactly do you think 'the truth' even is?" Miranda asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it, then? Are you trying to tell me what I should tell my children?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'll go up and check on them. Are they in their rooms?"

"Yes, watching a movie, I think."

"I'll go say hello," Andrea said. "Oh, and remind me—I have two things to tell you," she called behind her.

Upstairs, she softly knocked on the girls' room. "Hey Cass. Hey Caro," she said.

"Hey Andy. Why are you here tonight? It's Friday," Cassidy said.

"I know. I just thought I'd spend some time with you and your mom this weekend. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Cool. What are you watching?"

"Snow White," Caroline said. "Cass doesn't remember ever seeing it, but I know we've watched it, like, a hundred times."

"Can I stay and watch a little? I haven't seen it since I was a little girl," Andrea said.

"Sure," Cassidy said, moving over so she could fit on the bed with them. "Andy, is Mom okay?"

"Yes, sweetie, she's fine. Why?" Andrea said.

"She told us about how she's having a baby."

"And she said it makes her tired and hungry and whiney."

"Your mother said that? That she's 'whiney?'" Andrea asked.

"Yeah," Caroline giggled. "I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the movie. When it finished, Andrea looked down and noticed Cassidy staring off into space. "Cass, whatcha thinking about?"

"Mom says 'we' now to mean you and her," she said.

Andrea thought about that for a minute. "Yeah, I guess she does sometimes. It's just a pronoun."

"No, Cass is right. She says that all the time now. Before it used to be 'Mommy and Andrea' or something," she said mimicking her.

"She must see me as a close friend now or something," Andrea said, with a shrug.

"Do you love her?" Caroline asked.

Andrea thought before answering. She didn't want to disclose anything Miranda wasn't ready to. "Of course, your mom is one of my best friends, and I care about her a lot," she said, "just like I care about you two a lot."

"Andy?" Cassidy asked. "Are you going to leave us when you aren't working for Mom anymore?"

"No way," Andrea said. "In fact, you'll probably see me around even more because your mom and I will have so much to catch up on, and I'll definitely want to see your new brother or sister," Andrea said, careful not to mention that Miranda was expecting twins. "Are you okay with that?"

Both girls nodded eagerly, and Andrea wrapped them in a giant hug.

"Your mom loves you both so much, do you know that?" Andrea said.

"Andy, do you love us?"

"Yes, very much so. I don't have any kids or nieces or nephews or anything, so I'm really glad to have you two in my life," she said.

"What about when the baby is born?" Cassidy asked. "Will you be its big sister, too, or, like, will it call you 'Mom?'"

Andrea shrugged. "I hope that someday I can be like the baby's second mom, but that's for your mom to decide."

"Hi, did I miss anything?" Miranda said from the doorway. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at Andrea.

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine. I hope Andrea kept you company?"

They nodded.

"Okay, girls, I want to talk to you about something," she said as she reached for Andrea's hand.

"So you know how, when a mommy and a daddy love each other, they can have a baby, right? Well, this baby," she said, putting her hands on her belly, "doesn't have a daddy like you do. This baby just has a mommy, okay?"

"So, Stephen's not their dad, right?" Caroline asked.

"No," she said. Miranda held her breath, hoping this would not become a game of twenty questions.

"Well," Andrea said. "I'm hungry. How about you?"

Both girls eagerly nodded.

Miranda smiled. "Can you set the table for the four of us? Cara made some chicken and pasta thing today, so I just have to reheat it. I'll be down in a minute," Miranda said.

Once the girls left, Andrea leaned over and kissed Miranda on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"To apologize for what I said when we were in the foyer," Andrea said. "How long were you standing there?"

"Mmm," she hummed, hugging Andrea tightly, "long enough to hear that I'm your best friend and that you care about me a lot."

Andrea blushed, and Miranda took her hand, entwining their fingers. "I didn't know what to tell them. I didn't know if you were ready to explain…"

"Would you have answered that question differently if I asked? If the girls weren't around?" Miranda asked as she placed Andrea's hand on her belly.

"Yes," Andrea said. Her voice had become shaky.

"How would you have answered it?" she asked.

"_Yes_," she repeated. "I would have said 'yes.'"

Miranda's eyes lit up and she pulled Andrea into a deep kiss. As they pulled apart, she took both of Andrea's hands and placed them on her belly. "I want you in their life so badly, Andrea."

Tears fell from Andrea's eyes as she sat there, holding Miranda. At that moment, she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life any other way.

"Mom! Andy! Are you coming?" Cassidy shouted from the kitchen.

"We'll be down in a minute, sweetie. Can you pour the milk?" Miranda called back down.

Andrea stood and started making her way to the stairs when Miranda took her hand and stopped her. "Darling, I'm worried," she said.

"You just saw the doctor and everything has been going great so far, Miranda. The girls seem to be happy about new siblings, and…"

"No, I'm worried about you."

"_Me_? Why are you worrying about me?"

"One of these days you're going to get a job offer, and it will be good for you, but I can't bear thinking of letting you go. That's probably going to happen well before August, and then…"

"And then, when I accept an offer and leave _Runway_, I'll move in here," Andrea said.

Miranda's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well, I mean, if you want me to. Sorry, I kind of just invited myself."

"Yes. I want you to. Oh, Andrea," she said, kissing her.

"I told you I'm here for it all. And then some."

"Andrea, I—I love you," Miranda said as she traced Andrea's lips with her fingertip.

Andrea smiled and kissed Miranda on the bridge of her nose. "And I love you, Miranda. Let's go downstairs."

As they were walking the two fights of stairs down to the kitchen, Miranda asked, "Oh, what were those two things you were going to tell me about?"

Andrea froze. "Um, I probably shouldn't tell you right now."

"Oh no, you don't get to do this to me."

She sighed. "I got a job offer from _The New York Times_. But I'm not going to take it. It's an editorial assistant position, although they call it 'Assistant Editor,'" she said.

"Ahh, one of those 'Assistant _to the_ Editor' positions," Miranda said as they took their seats at the table. To her surprise, the girls had already reheated the chicken dish. "We'll talk more later."

"Mom, when do you leave for Connecticut?" Caroline asked.

"Next Friday."

"And we'll be at dad's?"

"Yes. I will be returning Tuesday morning, so you'll spend Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday night with him," Miranda said.

"I almost forgot about that," Andrea said. "This is the Lauren shoot, right?"

"Yes. The shoot is Sunday/Monday, but right after Paris, Nigel asked me to spend a few extra days there with him." At Andrea's raised eyebrows, she offered further explanation. "It's only two hours away. We could easily drive back and forth, but, well, Nigel grew up there. His brother lives in Hartford, and I think he is hoping to visit."

"Oh, nice," Andrea said.

After dinner, they all curled up on the couch to watch TV for a few hours before going to bed.

"Mom, is Andy sleeping over?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, baby, she is."

"Where is she going to sleep?" Cassidy asked.

"I was thinking she could sleep in my room. That way, no one is sleeping alone," she said without missing a beat.

"Makes sense," Caroline said.

"Okay, girls, I really need to get some rest. Why don't you finish watching this upstairs?"

The girls agreed and headed up to their room. Miranda turned out all the lights, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and made her way upstairs to her room. Andrea went upstairs with the girls, and Miranda smiled when she saw that the young woman had turned down the bed and started drawing a bath for her. Miranda shut and locked her bedroom door before meeting Andrea in the bathroom.

"I thought a bath might be nice," she said with a shrug. "It's not very hot, but I was thinking of adding a drop of sandalwood oil if you'd like."

"That would be perfect," Miranda said as she began to undress. "You're not upset about Connecticut, are you?" she asked as she climbed into the giant claw-foot tub.

"No, no. I was just surprised, I guess," Andrea said. She squirted three drops of almond oil, then one drop of the sandalwood oil into her hand, rubbed them together, then swirled them around in the water.

"So, what else were you going to tell me besides the job offer?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning back against the tub. She wrapped one arm tightly across her breasts and traced her swelling abdomen with the other.

Andrea took a deep breath. "At work today, Emily and Serena figured out that we're, uh, seeing each other."

Miranda's eyes opened wide. "And?"

"And that's it. I told them they couldn't say anything. I think they get it, but still."

"So you confirmed?"

"No. I explicitly told them I was neither confirming nor denying."

"Which is basically the same as telling everyone!"

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Andrea said quietly, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

She quickly changed into the boxers and tank top she brought, then sat indian-style on the far side of the bed as she tried to convince herself that Miranda was not, in fact, trying to hide their relationship. More than anything, she wanted to talk to someone, but her options were even more limited now, since she apparently couldn't tell anyone.

She grabbed her iPhone and headed out of the bedroom, disengaging the alarm system as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. There was a random armchair in the corner of the kitchen, probably just for decoration, but it was the closest thing to hiding in a corner she could find in Miranda's house.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Andrea dialed her mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Andy, sweetie? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Well how are you? You haven't been returning our calls or emails. Dad and I were getting worried. Have you spoken to Nate?"

"Look, Mom. I don't want to talk about Nate. We're over."

"But sweetie, he's such a nice boy. He said you were making questionable decisions—what did he mean?"

"When did you talk to him?"

"Oh, we invited him over for the holidays. We thought you'd come, too."

"No, Mom, that's exactly why I _didn't _come. And don't let Nate fool you. When we were fighting that week before moving to New York, he slept with four other girls. And I heard he moved to Boston with his new girlfriend."

"Andy, don't make things up. He misses you."

"Mom! I'm not talking about Nate. I don't want him. At all. Ever."

"Okay," her mother said, growing silent. "Why did you call?"

Andrea sighed. "I just needed…I shouldn't have called you."

"No! Wait," she said. "Are you okay, sweetie? You sound upset. I promise not to mention Nate. We miss you."

"I'm okay. I'm just a little emotional right now. I've been sort of dating someone, but this person is kind of well-known and so we've been keeping things quiet. Emily and Serena at the office managed to put the pieces together, but when this person found out that I didn't deny our relationship, they freaked. And, I guess I'm just disappointed."

"Oh, sweetie. I should have known you would fall in love with a celebrity. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Not really. We just got into an argument. I feel like I can't even say what I think because I'll risk losing it all."

"Is it worth it, Andy? You sound so upset."

"Yes, Mom. It _is_ worth it, which is why I'm so upset. If it were anyone else, I'd say 'screw you' and leave. But this is different."

"You really are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yes. With _her_."

"What? Oh…_her._ Andy, I…I had no idea. Are you sure? I mean, I thought you always dated boys."

"I know, I did, too. But she's different. She's worth it, and I'm so scared I'm going to lose her," Andrea said as she started to cry again.

"Andy?" Caroline said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, I have to go. Thanks," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Andy. Good luck."

Andy ended the call and turned to the young girl. "What's up?"

"I was coming to get a drink of water. Why were you crying?"

"I was just talking to my mom."

Caroline walked closer and stood in front of Andrea's chair. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, my mom is fine. I just hadn't talked to her in a while."

"I heard you say you were scared about losing someone. Was that Mom?"

Andrea nodded.

"Andy, Mom really likes you," she said.

"I know she does, love bug. Come here," Andrea said, squatting down and hugging Caroline tight.

"So, does this mean you're staying?"

"What?" she asked.

"Mom said you left. Are you staying now?"

"When was this?"

"When I was coming downstairs."

"Did she say anything else?" Andrea asked.

"Just that the baby is making her cry all the time," Caroline said with a shrug. "I'm thirsty."

Andrea quickly poured her a glass of water, then turned the lights out and headed back upstairs. She made sure Caroline made it up to her room, kissed her forehead goodnight, then returned to Miranda's room. The door was still ajar, and she could see Miranda curled up against her pillow. She quietly shut the door and crawled into the other side of the bed.

Miranda opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Andrea," she gasped. "I thought you—"

"No. I just needed a minute."

"Like in Paris. I drove you away."

"I'm still here, aren't I? Not the same," Andrea said. "Look, I know you're not going to apologize, but can we at least talk about this? How long do you plan to keep this relationship secret?"

"Andrea, you work for me. I could lose my job."

"I know that. It could have negative repercussions for me, too. But we can't live in a dream world where—" she instantly stopped talking, knowing she went too far. "I'm sorry."

Miranda moved closer on the bed and softly brushed Andrea's cheek. "I know, darling, but can we stay in this dream world for just a bit longer?"

"Yes, but we need a plan, Miranda. We can only say 'no comment' for so long."

"Okay," she said, "tomorrow we will decide when and what to say. But tonight, I just want to hold you."

Andrea nodded as Miranda snuggled against her side and quickly drifted off into sleep.

Several hours later, Andrea woke when Miranda got up to use the bathroom. "Everything okay?" she asked when she climbed back into bed.

"Yes," Miranda said, slipping into her spot alongside the young woman. "Here," she said, taking Andrea's hand and pressing her palm to her belly. "Feel that?"

Andrea's eyes lit up. "Was that a kick?"

Miranda nodded. "First time. The girls didn't start kicking until much later," she said.

"I thought you told the doctor you felt it a few days ago?" Andrea asked.

"Quickening. It's a fluttering feeling inside when the babies are too small to kick properly. This one, you can actually feel."

Andrea smiled and kissed Miranda as she settled into her side. "I was meaning to ask you—were you planning on having an amnio?"

"I don't think so. It seems like the risk is too high, and then it's doubled because they'd have to stick each baby."

"True. And everything is looking good with your bloodwork and the scans," Andrea said. "I'm sure it will be fine. Is this a comfortable position to sleep in?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm. I can't sleep on my stomach anymore, and I don't know, I just sleep better on your shoulder."

"We should get you one of those total body pillows," Andrea said.

"Mmm, okay," she said. "Tomorrow."

* * *

They spent most of the weekend in each other's arms, both in bed and on the couch. Miranda helped Andrea draft a polite and grateful letter, turning down the Assistant Editor position, and Andrea helped Miranda pack for her trip to Connecticut.

"Well, I think you're all packed," Andrea said on Friday morning. Nigel would be meeting Miranda at the townhouse shortly since he would be driving the Elias Clarke SUV for the weekend.

"I'll only be two hours away if you need anything. James has your number—and Emily's for that matter—if there's anything with the girls."

"I'll take care of it," she said while Miranda was digging through her purse to find her phone. "There's one other thing—I got you this," she said, handing Miranda a large shopping bag.

"For me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. A gift for your trip."

Miranda's eyes widened and she eagerly opened the bag, pulling out a large pillow.

"It's the mini version of the giant pillow you ordered. I slept with it for the past week, so, um, it should smell like me," Andrea said, blushing.

"This is perfect," she said, kissing Andrea on the cheek. "I was just thinking of grabbing a pillow to take in the car."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Nigel said he'd be here in—" she peered at the clock on the wall, "forty minutes."

"We have time if you want to, you know…before you leave for the weekend."

Andrea watched as Miranda's lips turned upwards in a grin. "You're spoiling me, you know that?" she said, kissing Andrea. Her lips were consuming as she lifted her leg, trying to make contact with Andrea's thigh.

"Oh wait, wait," Andrea said, pushing her back against the counter. "I've got this," she said, sinking down to her knees. She put her hands on each side of Miranda's belly, softly caressing her skin.

Miranda moaned and arched her back as she gripped the edge of the granite.

Andrea slipped her fingers inside the waistband of Miranda's tights and gently tugged them off. With her underwear and tights around her ankles, Andrea lifted her pleated sweater dress and bunched it between her breasts and her belly. "So beautiful," she whispered as she pressed kisses to Miranda's swollen belly. "Gorgeous…sexy," she said, trailing her kisses lower and lower.

Miranda's body was jerking, and Andrea could tell by the way she was holding her breath that she was about to orgasm at any second. Again, she gently traced her fingertips all the way around her belly and continued placing wet, soft kisses on her skin. She felt Miranda's belly tighten beneath her, signaling her orgasm.

Andrea kept her hands on her belly as she bent further to taste her juices, which were practically gushing. She licked, lapped, and sucked, sending wave after wave of arousal through the editor's body. She slipped her underwear and tights back up, then smoothed out her dress over her belly.

Miranda opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh my god, Andrea. Next time, I have to be sitting down for that," she said.

Andrea smiled and led her to the kitchen chair, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm going to go get cleaned up before Nigel gets here," she said.

"Wait," she said, tugging at the young woman's wrist. She kissed her hard. "I love you. I'll call you when we get there."

Andrea nodded and headed to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth and reapply her lipstick. She heard the front door open, so she quickly dried her hands and met him in the foyer.

"Hey Six, I figured you were here. We're waiting on a call from Valentino—they should be letting us know which shade of green the jacket is. Can you call me with that information right away?"

"Sure, but I thought today and tomorrow were vacation days for you?"

"Well," he said, shrugging, "the magazine never sleeps!"

Miranda emerged from the kitchen looking as composed as ever, carrying her Snoogle under her left arm and her purse on her right. "Are we ready?" she asked.

Andrea nodded and grabbed Miranda's bag, along with another small cooler. She threw Miranda's Vuitton duffle into the back, and placed the cooler in the backseat. Inside were several bottles of water, an apple, a yogurt, and a snack pack of Oreo cookies.

"Nigel, I hate to disappoint you, but I plan to sleep in the backseat," Miranda said.

Andrea held the door open for her while Nigel walked around to the other side.

"Not a problem," he said. "Andy, do you need a ride back to _Runway_?"

"Uh, I was just going to take the subway."

"Nonsense, get in," Nigel said. "I haven't been behind the wheel in about five years, so this should be fun."

Miranda groaned in the backseat. "Just don't make me sick, please."

Once they were on their way, they heard a very loud moan coming from the back seat. Nigel's eyes widened, and Andrea quickly turned around to see Miranda on her side, curled against the pillow.

"Is everything okay?" Nigel whispered to Andrea.

She smiled. "She just got a new pregnancy pillow. Apparently she likes it."

"I love it," she said from the backseat. "Don't think I can't hear you."

"I almost wish you were coming with us, Six," Nigel said as they pulled up at Elias Clarke.

Andrea chuckled nervously. "Let's just say I'm grateful for a bit of free time. Have a nice trip, hope the shoot goes well, and I'll call if I hear from Valentino or the girls!" she said as she exited the vehicle.

By the time she made it to her desk, she already had a text message from Miranda: _Do you not have enough free time anymore?_

Andrea smiled and wrote back: _I was just saying that. I would happily give every minute of my free time to you (like this morning). I love you. Enjoy your pillow. xo_

* * *

She had only talked to Miranda twice over the weekend, but it sounded like she and Nigel were having a nice time in Hartford. On Monday morning, she knew something was wrong the minute she walked into the office. Emily was frantically answering call after call.

"What's up?"

"Here, look," she said, shoving Page Six in Andrea's direction. "If I weren't waiting for a call from Valentino, I would just ignore these phones all day. Bloody hell, why couldn't she warn us?"

Andrea started laughing as she looked down at the paper. It was a beautiful picture, really, but she could see how easily it could be misconstrued. Miranda was wearing flats and almost flaunting her baby bump, and Nigel was holding her hand, whispering something into her ear that made her laugh. Anyone else might have had to do a double-take because Miranda's face looked so different than the intimidating editor.

"Did she see it yet?" Andrea said.

Emily shook her head. "At least she doesn't look like a whale with her belly peeking out from under her top as she's eating a hamburger."

Andrea snapped a picture of the paper with her iPhone and messaged it to Miranda with the note: _Should I be jealous? xo_

Thirty seconds later, her phone rang. It was Miranda.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said.

"I know, isn't it crazy?"

"Really, this is too good to be true. All of the compromising photos they could have used, all the looks of discomfort, the awkwardness, poor lighting and angles—I mean, I can hardly believe it."

"I know," Andrea said. "It's a great photo. You look amazing, radiant, you're glowing. And you're smiling. Annnd, it's Nigel."

"What does the caption say in the photo? It didn't come through."

"'A Baby On the Way for Royal Family of Runway,'" Andrea said, trying not to laugh.

"I have to go show this to Nigel," Miranda said. "Will you call the girls this morning and just give them a heads-up? Sometimes photographers catch them unaware. Actually, nevermind. I can call them myself."

"Are you sure? It's not a problem," she said.

"No, no, I will call them. Oh, and Andrea, you have no idea how badly I wish you were here."

"Likewise," Andrea said. "Tuesday night?"

"Yes, and bring a bag if you'd like. This pillow is amazing, but it's not you."

"I lo—" Andrea began, catching herself. "I—I'll have that for you when you return."

"I love you, too, darling," Miranda said, ending the call.

"Was that Miranda?" Emily asked.

Andrea nodded.

"Is she livid or what?"

"Actually, she found it quite entertaining,"Andrea said.

"Who is this person and what has she done with Miranda Priestly?" Emily wondered aloud.

* * *

Not long after returning from Connecticut, Miranda's baby bump became quite obvious. Even her walk was just a little bit different. She was wearing items mostly from Donna Karan's collection, though under some circumstances, she would wear non-maternity clothes in a size or two larger. She could no longer effectively disguise it with cardigans, wrap blouses, and other accessories, so she opted for empire waist dresses, lycra-blend dresses, and some high-waisted skirts. She began wearing a larger, cotton bra without an underwire, and since she needed to change her underwear so many times a day, she opted for the 5-for-$30 kind from Victoria's Secret.

Miranda's sixteen-week appointment went well. The doctor confirmed that both placentas and amniotic sacs were just fine, and the babies' heart rates were well within the acceptable range at 124 and 131 bpm. Miranda's blood pressure, again, was high enough for Dr. Assaf to begin discussing gestational hypertension, but her urine tests did not show any elevated proteins. Regardless, Miranda would be monitored for signs of preeclampsia throughout the rest of the pregnancy.

Andrea received two more offers, and while she was pleased, Miranda again advised that she turn them down and kindly explain she was looking for a Staff Writer position at minimum.

After her trip to Connecticut, she found herself wanting to spend more and more time with Andrea. Once the girls knew about the pregnancy, she decided it would be okay to also tell them Andrea would be staying with them overnight a lot "because mommy needs her." Somehow, they still hadn't pushed any more about Andrea was sleeping in the same bed as their mother—or maybe they knew why and it didn't phase them. Whatever the case, they still hadn't disclosed their relationship to anyone else.

Next month, Nigel and Emily would be flying overseas for Milan Fashion Week. Several months ago, since Dalton's Spring Break coincided perfectly with Milan this year, she arranged for Caroline and Cassidy to spend the week at their grandparents' house just outside of Boston. While it would make sense to cancel the trip and stay home with them herself, she decided it would be good for them to see James' mother and father. And even better: it would give her the opportunity to escape the city with Andrea.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The _Runway_ offices were buzzing with excitement as the team prepared for the upcoming Milan Fashion Week. This year, Elias Clarke was hosting the closing party, so there were a million extra preparations, all of which Emily was handling brilliantly.

Miranda realized she would soon be facing the prospect of having two entirely new assistants—about the same time she would have two newborns at home. That was certainly not an ideal situation, so she made note to discuss this with Andrea later. After the she got through this day.

This morning was the semi-annual meeting of the Elias Clarke board of directors. The March meeting always includes the editors of all the various EC publications, while the October meeting includes the heads of finance. Today, Miranda was dressed to kill in a pencil skirt, a low-cut blouse displaying her swelling bosom, and tuxedo-cut blazer. From the front, it was nearly impossible to tell Miranda was pregnant because of the way the blouse was tucked in, although there was no mistaking her profile when she turned.

"Andrea?" Miranda called.

She quickly jumped from her chair and hurried into the office, walking in just as Miranda was swapping her 2" wedges for a pair of 6" Prada patent pumps.

"Wow," Andrea said.

Miranda looked up. "Excuse me?"

"I said _wow_. You look incredible right now."

Miranda grinned. "None of them have seen me since before Christmas. I need to work the sympathy vote today."

"You mean, they don't even know you're pregnant? But surely, the photos from a few weeks back—?"

"No, I don't think so. Everyone thinks it's a doctored photo because of Nigel," she said. "Isn't that funny? Who would have thought all I needed to do to hide my pregnancy for a few months was to be photographed with a middle-aged gay man."

"Well, good luck today. Anything I can do?"

"Help Emily. She's overwhelmed with that damn party in Milan on the 28th. She won't ask for help, so you need to step in."

"Got it. Will do."

"I want to get up there before everyone else," she said, standing to her feet. "That way, they won't really see me until the meeting's over, or probably until I need to get up and pee." She grabbed her portfolio, her cell phone, and a bottle of Fiji water. "Are you sure this looks okay?"

"Emily!" Andrea called. "Serena, you too."

They both came running in. "Yes?"

Andrea pointed to Miranda. "Tell her she looks good in that outfit."

"She's right, you do," Serena said. "It accentuates your glow."

Miranda practically blushed. "Thank you, Serena," she said.

"You look amazing, Miranda. Really, that blouse is, well, perfect, and I would have never thought that a pencil skirt could look so, so—"

Miranda smiled and walked past her. "Watch your mouth, Emily. I hear Brazilians can be quite possessive," she said, walking out to the elevators.

Emily and Serena were left speechless, and all Andrea could do was laugh.

"Does she know?" Emily asked.

"Miranda has a way of knowing everything, Em," Andrea said.

"Bloody hell! You don't think she'd fire me or anything, do you?"

"No, I wouldn't worry. She's got a lot to deal with right now. Your love life is low on her list of priorities," Andrea reassured. "In fact, give me Nigel's schedule for Milan. I'll figure it out while you focus on the party."

Emily's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, Em. Just don't get hit by a cab in the next three weeks, okay? I don't want to go to Milan."

Emily smiled before painting on her haughty exterior. "Really, Andrea, I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Miranda still wasn't back from her meeting. Andrea sent a quick text message asking if she was okay, and Miranda replied with a simple "yes." At least there was that.

After making a few phone calls to security and Irv's assistant, Andrea learned that they had a catered lunch delivered just over an hour ago. Just when Andrea was about to send another message, the elevator dinged and Miranda and Irv stepped off.

Before she could even begin to speculate why on earth Miranda was sharing an elevator with him, Miranda led Irv straight into her office.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said. "Andrea, some green tea for Irv and my lemon ginger water when you get a second," she said.

Andrea nodded and headed to the kitchen to prepare Miranda's water: a glass of Pellegrino with one thin slice of lemon and a disc of fresh ginger. For Irv, she dipped a teabag in hot water, in Miranda's least favorite Oscar de la Renta tea cup. When she entered the office, she was surprised to see Miranda sitting on the sofa. Irv had pulled one of the armchairs closer, and from what she could hear when she brought in the drinks, it sounded like they were talking about Miranda's pregnancy.

Andrea closed the door on her way out—not because Miranda asked her to, but because she didn't want to hear Miranda's fake laugh all afternoon. Instead, she focused on Nigel's schedule for Milan.

"Andy, what will you do while we are in Milan?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I'll just answer the phones and what not. It will be nice and quiet."

"Do you know if Miranda is taking the girls anywhere?" Emily asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, it's their spring break. They were supposed to go up to Boston, but I thought with Miranda staying home, she would do something else with them," Emily said.

"Maybe. I don't really know."

"I thought you said you were _friends _with her, no?"

"She's my mentor. She's helping me find a job. We don't talk about things like what she's doing with the girls for Spring Break," Andrea said. "Do you know if Nigel has any other meetings scheduled?" She needed to change the subject.

"Not sure. Ask him."

* * *

After work that day, Andrea had Roy drive her to the townhouse. It was practically a ritual: book, dry-cleaning, or empty-handed, Andrea always stopped at Miranda's on her way home from work.

"Hello?" Andrea called out as she set her bag down. The house was unusually quiet.

"Hey Andy, we're in here," Cassidy called from the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the girls doing their homework at the breakfast bar. "Where's your mom?"

"She said she wanted to rest for a while."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. She was trying to lay on the couch, but said she was stiff. So she did some stretches and stuff and went upstairs."

"Got it. You two okay down here?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm going to run up and talk to her. Come get me if you need anything," she said.

She quietly made her way into Miranda's room, not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping.

"Andrea, is that you?"

"Yes," she said, sitting on the bed next to Miranda. "How are you?"

"Everything hurts," she said. "Can you massage my feet?"

"Sure." Andrea took her rings and watch off, setting them on the dresser. She grabbed a container of whipped argan oil and began massaging it into Miranda's swollen feet.

"Ohh thank god, that feels wonderful," Miranda said. "Those heels were too tight today. I should have never tried to wear them."

Andrea smiled. "Did the meeting go well at least?"

"Yes. Actually, it went perfectly. I didn't have to pee until they brought lunch in, but by that time, everyone was getting up. Felicia saw me first in the bathroom, then when we returned, the others all noticed, too, and they were all very congratulatory."

Andrea continued massaging her feet and ankles. "What did you and Irv talk about for so long?" she asked.

"Everything. He's reassured me that I can take as much time as I need off, and my job will be here when I return."

"What? How did that happen?"

"Mm, don't stop, keep rubbing," Miranda said, flexing her toes. "First, I invited Irv back to my office so we could catch up. I showed him the sonogram and told him I was having twins again, and that my doctor expected them sometime in July. Then, I got teary-eyed and told him how I was alone and didn't have anyone except for Nigel, who would no doubt be busy running the magazine."

"What?"

"I had to earn his sympathy…and it worked like a charm. He told me to call him or his wife if I needed anything. He was very supportive, really. I was surprised. It's been a while since I've had a somewhat normal conversation with that rat."

"Do you really feel alone? Am I not supportive?"

"No, no, no. I need him to _think_ I need his support so that he doesn't replace me while I'm on maternity leave. Darling, you are beyond supportive." Miranda said. "When you texted me earlier to see how I was doing, that was so thoughtful I almost started crying. Come here," she said, patting the bed. She extricated herself from her pillow and curled up against Andrea. "I couldn't do this without you, darling," she said.

"Don't say that," Andrea said. "You're the strongest, most capable woman I know, and I have no doubt that you could manage anything you set your mind to. Can you turn over to your other side?"

Miranda turned and positioned herself against her pillow while Andrea pressed up against her.

"Is this better?" she asked.

"I can't see you, but yes, it's more comfortable," Miranda said.

Andrea wrapped her arm around and rested her hand on Miranda's belly. "What are the girls doing for Break?" Andrea asked quietly.

"Shoot. That's what I was going to do today," Miranda said. "I totally forgot."

"It's the same week as Milan, isn't it?"

"Yes. The girls were already planning on visiting Helen and George, and I don't want to interfere there. But I was wondering if you might want to take a trip with me," Miranda said.

"I thought you couldn't travel—that's why you sent Nigel to Milan."

"No airplanes. Car and train is fine. I was thinking of heading to the Hamptons for the week, just for a change of scenery."

"Isn't your place rented out for the season?"

"No, only through February 28th. Would you want to come?"

"Yes, I'd love to, but, Miranda, I don't know if I have enough time off."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You took one day off in the entire time I've known you. You're entitled to five paid holidays and four sick days each year."

"Oh, um, won't it look suspicious if we take a vacation together?"

Miranda paused for a moment. "I think it will be fine. Will you come?"

"Okay." Andrea leaned forward and kissed Miranda's cheek. "The girls are probably getting hungry," she said. "I'll go make them some pasta."

"You still owe me a back rub," Miranda said.

"Is it that bad?" she asked with concern.

Miranda shrugged. "I'm sure it's just from sitting in those awful chairs in the conference room all day. I'll take a hot shower tonight. Let's go downstairs, I need to get moving," she said as she climbed from the bed and gently stretched her shoulders.

* * *

Andrea stayed over that night. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was a little worried that Miranda was so achy. She wasn't really complaining, but that could be due to the fact that Andrea's hands were massaging and caressing her for the better part of the evening.

As was becoming the norm these days, Miranda woke around two o'clock, needing to use the bathroom. Surprisingly, her bed was empty. She could have sworn Andrea spent the night. She quickly did her business in the bathroom, then pulled on her silk robe and crept out of the bedroom. She began to head downstairs until quiet voices on the staircase caught her attention.

"Cassidy is that you? Bobbsey, what's the matter?" Miranda asked, sitting next to her and Andrea on the step.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Mom," Cassidy said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Miranda exchanged a worried glance with Andrea. "Sweetheart, you did not wake me up—not at all. You know mommy has trouble sleeping because of the baby. Why are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare," she said. "You went away so the baby could be born, and you never came back."

Miranda's eyes widened, and Andrea just shrugged. "I told Cass that you weren't going away anywhere, and that even if you had to stay in the hospital, she and her sister could come visit you every day, isn't that right?" Andrea said.

"Yes, baby, of course," Miranda said as she pulled her daughter onto her shrinking lap. "Cassidy, I love you and your sister so much, I could never leave you. Remember when we went to Mexico for Christmas and I wouldn't let you out of my sight? Never, baby."

"But what about Milan and Paris?" she asked. "Sometimes you go away with Uncle Nigel for weeks."

"Not anymore, sweetheart. Uncle Nigel is going to Milan by himself this year. I didn't go when you and your sister were babies—I didn't go until you were almost six years old, did you know that? I didn't want to leave you."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Well, Mommy and Daddy weren't living together anymore, and we worked out our schedules so that you would be visiting with him or your grandma and grandpa when I went away for work," Miranda said. "And now, when the babies—when this baby's born, I'm going to be spending a lot more time at home." She exchanged glances with Andrea.

"Andy said you are going to take a whole month off work. Is that true?"

Miranda smiled at Andrea. "Yes, sweetheart. It will probably be more like two or three months because the doctors want to make sure that I rest, and that I am healed before I get back into my stilettos."

Cassidy giggled and hugged Miranda tight, then whispered something in her ear.

"Of course, baby, here," Miranda said, taking the girl's small hands and placing them on the left side of her belly. "He or she has been pretty active," she said. "Just hold still."

After a few minutes, Cassidy's eyes lit up. "Was that the baby?"

Miranda smiled and nodded.

"Can I talk to it?"

"Sure, if you want. I don't think the baby's ears are fully developed yet, but they say it can be soothing for them, and that they will react to your voice quicker once they're born," Miranda said.

"Baby brother or sister, I'm your big sister Cassidy, but you can call me Cass. Don't kick mommy too hard in the middle of the night, okay? The doctor said she needs to sleep," Cassidy whispered.

Miranda smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Thank you, Cassidy, I think that calmed the baby down," she said. "Why don't you let Andrea tuck you back in bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

Once Andrea helped Cass back into bed, she found Miranda still sitting on the stair. She reached out her hand and pulled Miranda to her feet, and they walked in silence back to the bedroom.

"They look up to you," Miranda said as she curled against Andrea. She slipped her hand beneath her nightgown and began stroking her belly. "Did you ever want children?"

"Sure, I did. I knew I didn't want to start a family with Nate, and honestly," she said, "I never really pictured myself as having a traditional family at all. I mean, the thought of a husband just never appealed to me."

"You grew up wanting to be a single mom?" Miranda asked with a smirk.

"No, no. It wasn't like that. I mean, some girls start planning their weddings when they're like twelve. I was never like that. I want kids, but I never really wanted to make a baby with a husband. Sorry. I never thought about the logistics."

"Well," Miranda said softly. "I guess you lucked out with me."

"Miranda, you know I wanted this before I even knew about the babies, right?"

"Mm-hmm. How could I forget New Years, or celebrating my divorce?"

"Why did you really come after me in Paris?" Andrea asked.

"What? I needed you to finish out the day."

"No, you really didn't. Everything was set. Nigel was with you at the last show. Your bags were mostly packed, too. There was something else."

"You were different. You cared, and I could _feel _it. I don't know how to explain." She reached and took Andrea's hand and placed it on her cheek before kissing her slowly and deeply.

* * *

It was Monday, March 24th, and Miranda was exactly eighteen weeks.

"Will we find out the sex today?" Miranda asked the nurse who was taking her blood pressure.

"Hopefully so, if they decide to cooperate," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," she said as she laid back on the table.

"You look great. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you'll see a lot of growth over the next few weeks."

Miranda smiled. "As long as they're healthy," she said, folding her hands over her belly.

"Hello, Miranda," Dr. Assaf said as she walked in. "How have you been feeling? Back pain, swollen ankles, dizziness, constipation, gas, heartburn, sore breasts? Any of that."

"I've been fine, really," Miranda said. "My back is a little sore, but it's nothing that a hot shower doesn't soothe."

"Good. Make sure that if you use heat, you're not placing heating pads directly on your belly. If you need to use heat for relief, I would suggest a warm—not hot—bath, or wrapping the heating pad in a blanket before placing it against your body," Dr. Assaf said. "Or, a shower as you said. Is there any other discomfort?"

"No."

Andrea quietly coughed.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I am not telling her about that," she hissed.

"About what, Miranda?"

"It's nothing."

"You should probably tell me everything," Dr. Assaf said. "This is a high-risk pregnancy. You're over 40 and it's twins. I can assure you there's nothing I haven't heard yet."

"Fine," Miranda said. "Ankles are fine, except for the day I tried to wear six-inch heels. No heartburn. I was dizzy when I got up once or twice. I was constipated last week and took a laxative, then altered my diet to reduce gas, as it was becoming bothersome." She turned and looked at Andrea, "Happy?"

"And then last weekend, there was something with your eyes," Andrea said. "Remember, you said you thought you needed new glasses?"

"Oh, right. That's nothing. It was just eye strain—happens whenever I'm using that iPad for too long."

"See how easy that was, Miranda?" Dr. Assaf asked with a smile. "Did the laxative relieve you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. I trust you are getting a proper, balanced diet?"

"Yes."

"How often does the blurred vision occur?"

"I don't know, every day or so. It only lasts for a few minutes, and I can usually blink it away."

"Have you had your iPad for a while now?"

"Not really, just for the past few months."

Dr. Assaf made a note in the chart. "Okay, it's important that you tell me everything. We just want to take every precaution we can, here, because I want you to deliver two healthy babies," she said as she pulled the ultrasound machine closer. "By the way, have you thought at all about your birthing plan?"

"No, not at all."

"That's fine, it's still early. Of course if there are any complications, we may be forced to deliver via Cesearean."

"I'm sorry, but can you remind me what a 'birthing plan' is? It's been a few years," Miranda said.

"Oh of course. Actually, during your last pregnancy they really weren't doing this that much. But of course, now, we have so many women seeking natural deliveries with the assistance of midwives or doulas—I'll have Lauren give you some info before you leave, and you can review everything at your leisure. It's basically a list where you can state your preferences for anything and everything during the labor and delivery."

"Wonderful, thank you." Miranda reached down and squeezed Andrea's hand while Dr. Assaf adjusted the ultrasound device. "We can work on that during our trip," she said.

"Oh, taking a vacation, Miranda?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, just to the Hamptons for a week."

"That sounds lovely. My husband's family has a place in Sag Harbor. Where are you staying?"

"I have a place in Sagaponack. I haven't been out there in a while, so it will definitely be nice and relaxing."

"Lots of leisurely long walks, yoga at the beach, right?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," Miranda laughed. "That's the hope, anyway. How are the babies?" Miranda asked. She was looking up at the ceiling, and Andrea could see the concern in her face.

"They are both doing very well, Miranda. Both have strong heartbeats, and it looks like they are both very active. Take a look," she said, turning the monitor towards her.

"Which one is on my left side?" Miranda asked. "I can feel that one more."

"This one. It's a mirror image," the doctor said as she pointed to the screen. "She's a spunky one."

"She?"

"She?!" Miranda and Andrea gasped.

"Yes," Dr. Assaf said with a chuckle. "We have a good view today. You're having twin girls, Miranda."

Miranda clasped her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Andrea squeezed her other hand. "Can you make two prints of the ultrasound?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "I'm just going to take a closer look at their anatomy and development. This is routine at eighteen weeks, so you have nothing to worry about, but it will take a few minutes."

Miranda looked back up and wiped at her eyes. Andrea grabbed a tissue and stood next to the exam table, gently dabbing at the tears, careful to stay out of the doctor's way. She gently tucked a lock of hair behind Miranda's ear, and Miranda kissed her hand.

"Twin girls," Miranda whispered. "I didn't even think that was a possibility."

Andrea smiled and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Miranda," the doctor said, "everything is looking absolutely perfect. This is the type of pregnancy we see in a thirty-year old, so you should be very grateful. Both twins' skulls are within 0.02 cm of one another, and their organs all show normal development. Twenty fingers, twenty toes, four arms and four legs—they're perfect."

Miranda smiled and squeezed Andrea's hand.

"I do need to check your cervix, though. Sometimes we see early effacement and dilation, so we want to make continue to monitor that as well. Rest assured, we have ways to keep you closed down there if we need to. I'll step out while you get changed—"

"No, wait," she said, quickly unbuttoning her trousers and slipping them down. Andrea grabbed them from her ankles. "This is hardly the place for modesty," Miranda said with a shrug.

Dr. Assaf nodded and lifted Miranda's legs into the stirrups. "Again, everything is looking good. Have you been doing any other sort of activity other than the yoga you mentioned?"

"Climbing some stairs, and walking a little, but that's it."

"I only ask because you're already measuring almost ten weeks ahead. That's great for the babies, but with your petite frame, it could become a bit too much. I expect you'll begin feeling some round ligament pain soon if you haven't already. If it lasts more than a few seconds at a time, give us a call."

"Doctor, I just have one more question," Miranda said quietly.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Um, what about sex? Is it still okay for the babies?"

"Certainly, Miranda. This should go without saying, but don't do anything that causes you discomfort. Some couples find that penetration is more difficult as the pregnancy progresses, so you may need to adjust your positioning, but it's safe to engage in intercourse until your water breaks."

"Good."

"Miranda, I'd like to see you back in two weeks. In the meantime, keep doing what you're doing, and please call the office if there's absolutely anything you can think of. I'll make sure Lauren has the birthing plan paperwork for you at the front desk."

Miranda smiled and thanked her.

Once they made their way back to the town car, Miranda asked Andrea why she wanted two prints of the ultrasound.

"I was thinking that we could put one in a frame and give it to the girls as a sort of getting-to-know-their-little-sisters gift or something." When Miranda didn't respond, she started to backtrack. "But I mean, that's up to you. It doesn't hurt to have a second copy, especially for a scrapbook or something. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push-"

"Andrea," Miranda said, interrupting. "I think they would love that. It's a wonderful idea and I'm touched at how thoughtful you are when it comes to my girls," she said, kissing Andrea softly on the cheek. "Darling, do you think the girls will be disappointed?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, they won't be the only girls anymore," Miranda said.

"No, just the opposite, actually. I think they'll be very excited to hear they're going to have two little sisters to take care of and boss around. Very excited."

"Are you serious?"

Andrea nodded. "God, Miranda, I love you so much."

Miranda smiled. "Are you sure it's not just because I let you slather platinum cream on my belly?"

Andrea's eyes widened, and they both laughed as Roy quickly pressed the switch for the privacy screen. "You've scared him off," Andrea said.

"He'll get over it," Miranda said. "Andrea, touch me, I want to feel you," she said.

"Here?"

"Don't make a horny pregnant woman ask twice, Andrea."

"Okay, okay," she said, carefully undoing her blouse and smoothing her hands over her belly. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. "So sexy, god. I want to devour you," she said as she placed wet kisses all over her belly. She slid her hand under the waistband of Miranda's pants and plunged her fingers inside the hot wetness. "You know what I love about these maternity clothes?" she said. "It is so easy to get in your pants."

"Mm, then I should start…wearing them…for you," she said as she choked out her orgasm.

Andrea caught her lips in a passionate kiss. "We're almost at _Runway_," she whispered.

"You go on up. I'll be around in a few minutes."

Andrea dug through her bag and quickly reapplied her lip gloss. "Did you mean it—that you would wear these pants for me?" Andrea asked.

"Of course, darling."

"No, seriously. I mean, if I asked you to wear something for me—at work—you would?"

"Yes. Andrea, there isn't much I wouldn't do for you right now."

Andrea practically leapt across the backseat, hugging Miranda tightly.

* * *

"Andy!" Cassidy called, running to greet her at the door. "Mom, Andy's here!"

"Hey, Cass. What's got you so excited?"

"Mom said you were bringing a present for us. Did you forget it?"

"Nope. Why don't we all sit on the couch, okay?"

Cassidy nodded and ran upstairs to find her sister. Miranda suddenly appeared in the hallway. "You found a frame? I really want to tell them," she said.

"All taken care of," she said, pulling the frame out of her bag. She wrapped it in some tissue paper and a bow.

"Caroline, Cassidy," Miranda called, "we have something for you."

They came running down the stairs and eagerly ran to the couch. Miranda handed them the gift as she wrapped her arm around Andrea.

The girls eagerly tore at the paper and their squeals filled the living room as they fought to get a better look at the photo.

"TWINS!?" Caroline cried.

"Oh my god, they are so cute!" Cassidy said.

"Cass, you can't tell that yet," Caroline said.

"Doesn't matter. I know they're going to be. I mean, Mom is really pretty."

"Are they boys or girls?" Caroline asked.

"Girls," Miranda said.

"Wow, there are going to be six of us now," Cassidy said.

Miranda squeezed Andrea closer and laid her head on the young woman's shoulder. "I'm going upstairs to rest for a while," she said, "and maybe I can even convince Andrea to give me another foot massage," she said with a wink. "Do you girls have a lot of homework left to do?"

"I just have science."

"I have to write three more sentences, then I'm done."

"Okay, why don't you take it up to your room, and maybe after you're all finished, we can watch a movie or something," Miranda said. They nodded and went back upstairs to their rooms.

"Another foot massage?" Andrea asked.

"No. I actually need to finish looking through the book, but I was going to do it in bed. Will you lay with me?"

Andrea nodded and followed Miranda up the stairs.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy & thanks for reading! :)

Chapter Seven

* * *

"I'll have a wrap from The Protein Bar."

"Quinoa and black bean?" Andrea called, halfway out the door.

"Yes, and get something for yourself, too."

Andrea stopped and turned around. "Really?"

Miranda shrugged. "Everyone else is in a Milan meeting for the next few hours since their plane takes off this evening."

Andrea smiled and ran out the door to pickup lunch. When she returned, she was surprised Miranda had pulled two chairs up to the table in her office. On one side was her ginger-lemon water, and on the other, a fountain diet coke that could only have come from the cafeteria downstairs.

"Is this alright?" she asked.

"Did you actually go down to three for that?"

Miranda smirked. "Contrary to popular belief, I have been in this building's cafeteria before."

As they were eating, Andrea put the other half of her wrap on Miranda's plate without saying a word. Before long, Miranda finished her own and took a bite of the extra half, grinning at Andrea across the table.

"So, I was thinking we could leave tomorrow when you're finished with work. It should be an easy day, but they might call first thing in the morning when they've landed with any last-minute details. Other than that, you should be able to leave at lunch."

"Okay, but Miranda I haven't had time to go prepare the house—you know, dust, vacuum, laundry, groceries. I can go tomorrow afternoon and you can meet me Saturday morning if you'd like. That should be enough time."

"Why would we do that? I am perfectly capable of grocery shopping or changing sheets on the bed," she said. "Or if you want, I can just send a cleaning company there tomorrow morning."

"No, we can do it. I just thought you wouldn't want to."

"Andrea, I employ a lot of people to do a lot of different things—not because I don't want to, and certainly not because I am incapable. It's simply more efficient, and allows me to spend my time focusing on the magazine, my daughters…you," she said. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but I kind of miss taking care of the house."

"You—Miranda Priestly misses being a housewife?"

"No, that is not what I meant," Miranda said with a laugh. "Certainly not. But there is something inherently feminine about it all. Taking care of the children, cooking their meals, ensuring they have clean sheets and clean clothes, washing the dishes, and keeping them healthy. I think I've always tried to ensure my daughters see me in that way, not just someone who pays others to take care of them."

"I think these maternal thoughts are stemming from those two," she said, pointing to Miranda's belly with a chuckle. "But yes, I know what you mean. And, I'm perfectly happy to cater to your maternal whims this week."

Miranda raised her eyebrow and gave her a curious look.

"I will do the vacuuming, and I will carry the laundry basket for you, but otherwise, you can cook and clean all you want," she said with a grin, "starting Saturday."

Miranda smiled and shook her head as Andrea cleared the plates. When she returned from the kitchenette, she set a bag of Oreo cookies on the table. Miranda looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Andrea asked, squatting next to her chair.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's just—you _get_ me so well. Fifty years and I gave up. I was too picky or complicated or demanding or something. There would never be someone who understood me and who could give me what I needed, I told myself. And when for a second I thought it could be you, I wouldn't let myself believe it. But—but, it's—"

"All this because of the Oreos?" Andrea asked as she squeezed Miranda's hand.

"I don't know, I'm just so overwhelmed," she said. "No one else in the world has ever—ever—given me an entire container of cookies." The phone at Andrea's desk began ringing.

Andrea leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek as she stood up. "Let's talk more tonight, _cookie monster,_" she said, running to answer the phone.

Several hours later, Roy phoned that he was downstairs. Nigel was already in the town car with his bags, but Miranda would be riding to the airport with them to go over any last minute details.

As she took her coat and bag from Andrea, she stopped. "Would you mind not coming over tonight?"

"Sure—wait, _not_?"

"The girls are leaving tomorrow right from school. James is going to drive them up to Boston and stay a few days. I want to help them pack and everything," she said.

"That's fine. You don't need to explain. I'll plan on coming by tomorrow afternoon. Is Roy taking us or are we driving?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, not really. I can't drive in heels, though."

"Andrea you do not need to bring heels with you this week. I hope you realize I plan to be in pajamas or loungewear for the next ten days."

Andrea smiled. "Okay. So does that mean I should _not_ bring the 10" stilettos and sheer lingerie I have packed?" She watched as Miranda's breath hitched and her thighs clenched.

"I hate you for that," Miranda whispered, snatching her coat and heading for the elevators.

* * *

Roy did, indeed drive them the next afternoon, but they took Miranda's BMW SUV and he drove her Volkswagen coupe back to the city.

"Miranda, this house is gorgeous," Andrea said.

"It is, isn't it? The townhouse is larger in terms of square footage—if you're not counting the guest house out back here—but I love how open this is. Two floors, lots of natural light, and an ocean view."

"You realize this looks like a Pottery Barn catalog, right?"

Miranda smiled. "Same interior designer," she said, pulling a dustcover off the sofa. "Why don't you help me uncover the furniture, and then I can run to the market while you vacuum. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure."

For the next hour, Miranda showed Andrea around the house as they went around removing dust covers. Andrea carried them all to the laundry room off the kitchen, and true to her word, left them for Miranda to wash.

When Miranda returned from the market, Andrea was just finishing wiping down the kitchen floor. There were several candles lit throughout, and the place smelled fresh and clean with a tinge of salty ocean air. Miranda carried one bag of groceries inside, then recruited Andrea to help her with the rest.

"So, what are we having for dinner tonight? I'm starving," Andrea said.

"Grilled chicken with asparagus. How does that sound?"

"Delicious," Andrea said. "Can I help?"

"Nope. Just keep an eye on my phone for any messages from Nigel."

"Can do," Andrea said, taking a seat at the island so she could watch Miranda work.

"Have you received any more job offers, Andrea?" Miranda asked while she minced some garlic.

"No. Just those three assistant ones. I was going to follow-up again on a few next week."

"Let me make some calls tomorrow first," Miranda said.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?"

Miranda set down the knife and looked up at Andrea. "I need you to start training a new assistant for me."

"What? Already?"

Miranda nodded, then resumed cutting the ends off the asparagus.

"I have no doubt you will find a job before these babies are born, and when Emily comes back from Milan, if all goes well, Nigel will be offering her a promotion to Assistant Art Director. I will be losing you both."

"But Miranda, I can stay. If it's that important, I can stay in this job for a while longer."

"No, darling, you can't. You can't be in both places."

Andrea looked at her quizzically.

"I'm being selfish, I know," she said.

"No, I get it," Andrea said. "Not to be crass, but I'd rather be in your bed than fetching your coffee."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I will start training a new assistant for you. But, can we have three people on your payroll?"

"That's the other thing."

"Uh-oh."

"Well, it's not bad—not entirely. Once you find someone, I was thinking I would ask you to cut down to twenty hours a week. We can pay the new assistant intern wage while you're still here, and then bump her up to salary when you leave, that is, unless you leave us sooner."

"Wow, you seem to have this all figured out."

"But I would more than compensate you on the side, Andrea. As I said, it's selfish of me, and I don't want your income to drop because of this."

"Okay," Andrea said. "Okay, I'll do it."

Miranda placed the chicken breasts on the grill pan and they sizzled. "Good," she said.

Several hours later, Andrea slipped into her pajamas and joined Miranda in the enormous bed in the master bedroom. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Miranda nodded. "I think I was just on my feet for too long earlier."

Andrea grimaced as a pang of guilt washed over her for letting Miranda go grocery shopping and stand to cook dinner without taking a rest.

"Before you say anything," Miranda said, "it was my own fault. I was just feeling so good and relaxed being here, I forgot that my body tends to speak for itself lately."

"Can I draw you a bath? Or maybe rub your back?" Andrea offered.

"I'm really comfortable right now, actually. Maybe we can take a bath tomorrow."

Andrea smiled at the thought and reached up to turn out the light. She leaned over and kissed Miranda.

"We don't have to go to bed just yet. I mean, actually, can we talk about something?"

Andrea knew she really didn't have a choice, but the last thing she wanted to do right now was talk more about how she'd train someone to take her job. Something about that was just too unsettling.

"I looked over that birth plan sheet that the doctor sent home."

"Mm, anything good?"

"I think I really want to deliver them naturally," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just feel so different with this pregnancy. I don't know, giving birth is an experience I really want to have."

"Wow, so you're talking no drugs or anything, right?" Andrea said.

Miranda chuckled, "No, nothing. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all," Andrea said, reaching over and resting her hand on Miranda's belly. "It sounds amazing, actually."

"Of course, there's a chance they'll need to do an emergency c-section if there are complications, but I'd at least want to aim for doing it myself," she said. "I was reading about a doula or midwife to help with the labor and delivery, too."

"Oh," Andrea said, retracting her hand. "Yeah, those are trendy now," she said.

"Darling," Miranda said cautiously, "a doula won't replace you—you know that, right?"

Andrea's eyes widened, confirming Miranda's thoughts.

"Andrea, you need to stop this…this _jealousy_. It is highly unattractive. I simply do not have the time for this childish behavior." Miranda clasped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said it, but it was too late. Andrea was already climbing out of bed.

"I'm sorry that you find me childish, Miranda," she said over her shoulder. "I'll be on the couch downstairs."

"Andrea, wait! Please wait," Miranda called after her, but the young woman did not turn around. Sighing, she quickly sat up and jumped out of bed. She staggered towards the door feeling unusually unsteady on her feet, and suddenly everything went black.

Hearing a loud _thump_, Andrea stopped midway down the stairs. "Miranda?" When there was no answer, she ran back up to the bedroom and found the woman on the floor next to the bed.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked, rushing to kneel next to the woman.

Miranda took a deep breath and pressed her palm to the carpet as she pushed herself up off the ground. "I'm fine. Go back to whatever you were doing."

"But—you collapsed. Do you need me to call the doctor?"

"No. Fainting and dizziness is common with pregnancy. I wasn't thinking and got up too fast. Really, I'm fine," Miranda insisted as she pushed herself up onto her knees. She took another deep breath before standing to her feet. Pushing past the young woman, she walked out of the bedroom towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"To get a glass of water. Is that okay with you?" Miranda snapped.

"I'll go grab it for you. Did you want lemon with it?"

"No. I am completely capable of getting my own water. Just leave me alone," she said as she made her way down the stairs. She took caution to walk slowly and hold the railing.

In the kitchen, she poured herself a large glass of ice water and sat on the barstool while she drank. After a few minutes, she got up, grabbed a bag of pretzels from the pantry and refilled her glass of water.

"If you have something to say, now would be a good time," Miranda said quietly as she sat at the counter.

"I'm sorry," Andrea said. She moved away from the stairs and stood next to the counter. "You scared me—when I saw you on the floor like that—are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. When I was pregnant with the girls, the dizziness was much worse."

"But when you fell—I mean, you're not hurt?"

"No."

"I'm sorry about before, Miranda," she said. "Honestly, I don't really know what a doula does, and I was too embarrassed to say so."

Miranda looked up in surprise.

"I know, I know…childish," she said.

"Andrea, I don't expect you to know everything. You know that, right?"

She shrugged.

"No, I'm serious, Andrea."

"I guess I'm just used to working for you and having to figure out what you're talking about on my own."

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously? You won't tolerate people asking you for clarification. You ask for 'that thing I saw at that place I like' and it's my job to figure it out. And you wonder why I was too embarrassed to say anything when I didn't know what a doula was?"

"But that's just me at work. I hope you've noticed I'm not such an Ice Queen at home, when we're laying together in bed."

"I know, I guess it's just hard to separate the two sometimes. I'm worried that if I get too comfortable around you, I won't be able to stay professional at work."

"Well, hopefully we won't have to worry about that much longer," Miranda said as she put the chip clip back on the bag of pretzels. She put the pretzels back in the pantry and placed the glass in the dishwasher, then walked over and placed her hands on Andrea's shoulders. "I'm exhausted. Come back to bed?"

* * *

The next morning, Miranda woke, draped across Andrea's body. She inhaled the young woman's scent and softly nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm, good morning, beautiful," Andrea whispered.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I was such a royal bitch last night."

"Let's just forget about last night, okay? You really scared me," she said.

"I'm tougher than you think."

"I know, I know, it's just…you know, seeing you on the floor like that."

"Okay, okay," she said, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder. Her hand began tracing lazy circles along her body, and she gently brushed her fingertips across Andrea's breast.

She gasped and wrapped her arm tightly around Miranda's body. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Much," she said, lifting her head and kissing her on the lips. "I don't want to get out of bed, though."

"Well, lucky for you, this is vacation and you don't have to," Andrea said.

"Oh, but you can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Um, well, I was going to make some calls for you."

"That can wait until Monday, can't it?"

A devilish smile crept across Miranda's lips. "This feels so…scandalous."

Andrea laughed. "Like you're playing hooky?"

"Yes. What will we do all day?"

"I think we'll find something to keep us occupied," she said.

* * *

The following morning, Andrea woke just after ten o'clock. Miranda was still asleep, snuggled against her pillow. Andrea quietly slipped out of bed and threw a robe on, then headed downstairs to make coffee.

It was a rainy, grey morning. She had never quite realized it, but rain over the ocean was a much calmer phenomenon than rain splashing against the streets of the city. She pulled up Miranda's email on the laptop just to make sure she hadn't missed anything urgent, and then after switching the coffee pot on, she headed back upstairs.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, she softly leaned over and kissed Miranda on the forehead. "Good morning," she whispered.

Miranda's eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath.

"I made us some coffee. I'm going to take a shower now," she said.

"What time is it?" Miranda asked, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Ten o'clock."

"What?"

Andrea leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I checked and you don't have any messages, so relax."

"You're spoiling me, Andrea," she whispered.

"You deserve it," she said. "Just give me ten minutes."

Miranda nodded as the young woman headed into the bathroom. She pulled herself up slowly and adjusted the pillows so she could recline against the headboard. The delicious aroma of strong coffee drifted through the house, and she felt herself craving a cup. Her doctor advised her to limit her caffeine intake during the pregnancy, but did say it was okay to have a cup of coffee every now and then. This morning, she would definitely welcome that.

She reached over to the nightstand and picked up her phone, sending James a quick message to ask how the girls were doing.

She received a response almost immediately: _They're fine. I'm just heading back to NYC now. _

She scrolled through her contacts and dialed James' parents house. "Hi Helen, it's Miranda," she said.

"Miranda, dear, how are you doing?"

"Good. Good. And yourself?"

"Oh, well we're just having a great time here with the girls. They tell me you're expecting, too?"

"I am," Miranda said, smiling. "Twin girls—again. Sometime in July or August."

"Well that's just wonderful. Are you feeling okay? No morning sickness or anything?"

"No, I feel great. I'm nineteen weeks along and I really have no complaints. I actually decided to take a trip out to the Hamptons this week while the girls are off with you and George."

"Good for you, Miranda. You need to relax, too."

"I'm grateful the girls were still able to come visit this week."

"Oh of course, anytime! We wish we lived closer so we could see them more often," she said. "And don't be a stranger once those baby girls are born. I know you don't have family around here, so you are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Helen. You have no idea how much that means to me. I promise we'll send photos as soon as they're born."

"Perfect," she said. "Cassidy is teaching Grandpa George how to check his email on the computer right now, actually."

Miranda chuckled. "And let me guess, Caroline is reading a book?"

"Always."

"Can you put her on the phone? I just want to say hello."

"Of course! Here you are—it was good talking to you Miranda. Call me if you need anything, really. I love you sweetheart."

"Thanks, take care and tell George I said hello as well."

"Of course. Here's Caroline."

"Hi Mom," she said.

"My darling daughter, how are you sweetheart?"

"Good. How are you? Are you in Sagaponack?"

"Yes, and it's wonderful. Very relaxing."

"Oh good. Are you sleeping a lot? I know you love sleeping when it's rainy out," she said.

"Actually I just woke up a few minutes ago, so yes, I am. And you probably won't believe it, but I stayed in bed all day yesterday," Miranda admitted.

"Whoa. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Miranda chuckled. "Yes. I feel great today. I'll probably go sit on the screened-in porch and read the papers this afternoon."

"Is Andy there with you?"

"Yes, she is. Why?"

"Just wondering. I didn't want you to be alone there, that's all."

"Andrea is actually taking very good care of me. She brought me breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed yesterday," Miranda said.

"Not fair. I'm totally making her bring me breakfast in bed next time she sleeps over."

"No. Andrea is not our servant, Caroline."

"But she's your assistant, and she takes care of you."

"She is my assistant at _Runway_, but as you know, she's looking for a new job because she wants to be a reporter. When she comes over after work or on the weekends, she's there because she's mommy's friend. And she takes care of me because she wants me to stay healthy so the babies can grow big and strong."

"Well, can I at least ask her?"

"Yes, you can ask her politely," Miranda said. "What's Cass doing?"

"She's upstairs with Grandpa showing him how to do stuff on the computer. Do you want me to get her?"

"No, it's okay. Just tell her I called and said hi. I'll call back again tomorrow or the next day."

"Okay. Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad, but Cass accidentally told Grandma about the babies, and Dad heard. He looked kind of mad or something."

Miranda sighed. "It's okay, baby. People are going to find out—it's not a secret or anything. I'm sure your dad wasn't mad. He was probably a little upset at me for not telling him first, but don't worry. I promise he's not mad at you or your sister."

"Okay. Um, and Grandpa knows, too. He said we could help him make a gift for them this week."

"Darling, it doesn't matter who knows. I'm sure they'll like whatever you make them."

"Okay. Um, I gotta go. Grandma needs help washing dishes. Love you!"

"I love you too, darling. Tell your sister I love her too," Miranda said.

"Okay, bye!"

She sighed as she ended the call. Helen and George were truly remarkable people, and they had always been so good to Miranda. The girls were their only grandchildren, and even when she and James were getting a divorce, Helen was kind and warm and accepting. She never judged her for having a career or working late hours, and she really became a sort of mother-figure for Miranda.

Miranda dialed James on the phone.

"Miranda?"

"Hi James. I know you're driving—can you talk?"

"Sure, putting you on speakerphone," he said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for not saying anything to you first. It appears the girls have told you about my pregnancy."

"Yeah, I was a little surprised, to be honest."

"Well, I was, too. I certainly wasn't planning it, but…"

"It's okay. I get it. Are you still going through with the divorce then?"

"From Stephen?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah."

"That's already finalized. He's living with one of his whores."

"Oh, but, I thought—"

"No. It's not Stephen's."

"Holy shit, Miranda. You were cheating on him?"

"Look, it wasn't like that. He and I were already living separate lives. He was spending maybe one night a week at home."

"Is that why you were keeping it quiet?" James asked.

"Well, I guess that was part of it. I was also hesitant to make any sort of announcement in case something happened. They keep pushing this "over forty" talk at me and it just kind of made me nervous."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, surprisingly. Everything is wonderful. I'm feeling great, and I just love being pregnant this time around. I don't know what it is."

"What are you going to do about work?"

"Well, I imagine that's why I feel so great—there's hardly any pressure. I can use my extended leave that's so expertly written into my contract, they have to hold my job indefinitely."

"I almost forgot about that. God, I'm a good lawyer," he said with a chuckle.

"An arrogant one, too."

"Well, that comes with the territory. I'm glad things are working out for you. Do you mind if I ask if you're seeing someone?"

"No, I don't mind," Miranda said. "But, that doesn't mean I will give you a completely truthful answer. That part, I'm still not ready to talk about."

"Fair enough. Do you at least have someone to help you out? Massage your feet or help you off the couch when you get stuck?"

"You make that sound so romantic," she said. "And I'll have you know I have yet to get 'stuck' as you say. That was one time, and I'm sure if you weren't there, I would have been able to get up just fine."

"Whatever. Keep telling yourself that," he teased.

"I'll have you know I'm really taking care of myself this time—lots of rest, light exercise, more rest. I'm at Sagaponack this week."

"Oh, nice. Good, I'm happy for you. You never answered my question though—do you have someone to help you?"

Miranda paused for a few moments before answering. "Yes."

"Okay. Good, good," he said. "I'm glad."

"Yes. Well…I should let you go."

"Yeah, I should get back to driving. Hey, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"You're starting to sound like your mother, James."

"Oh no, did she beg you to let her move in or something?"

"No—not yet anyway. Why?"

"You know she thinks of you as her adopted daughter. She probably brags to her lady friends about you more than me."

"She does know we're divorced, right?"

He laughed. "Yes. Yes, she does. If you want me to tell her to lay off, I will."

"No," Miranda said, perhaps a bit too eagerly. "I mean, I don't mind, really. She's a very kind woman and I know the girls love her so. I really don't' mind."

"Okay, but let me know."

"I will. Listen, I need to hang up and go to the bathroom," she said. "Call me if the girls need anything."

"I will. See ya."

She tossed the phone onto the mattress next to her and got up, wrapping her robe around her as she headed down the hall to use the bathroom. When she returned to her room, Andrea was getting dressed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower now," Miranda said. "Would you do me a huge favor and bring half a cup of coffee up here for me?"

"Sure. Just half?"

"Yeah, for now. Thank you, sweetheart," she said, kissing Andrea softly on the lips. While she was fetching the coffee, Miranda stripped the sheets from the bed and tossed them in a pile. After spending the past thirty-six hours in bed, she definitely wanted fresh sheets.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent much like their previous day, only on the couch in the screened porch. It was cool in there, so Miranda was huddled beneath a blanket for much of the afternoon, although that didn't keep Andrea's hands away.

Miranda soon found that her favorite position was stretched out along the couch, leaning on Andrea. The young woman kept her feet propped up on the ottoman.

"Andrea, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. Should I be nervous?"

"No, I don't think so," Miranda said, taking a deep breath. "Does your family know you're here with me?" It took Andrea a few minutes to respond, and Miranda was grateful that this position didn't allow her to see the young woman's face.

"I told them I was going with Doug."

"Who's Doug?"

"This guy who I used to be friends with. When Nate and I broke up, he stopped talking to me."

"What is the reason you decided to lie?"

"Jesus, Miranda. There's no way out of your questions."

"I'm sorry, it's a habit. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said.

"My mom is pretty easygoing. I mentioned a few weeks ago that I was in love with a woman, and she was a little surprised, but not upset."

"Did you tell her who this other woman was? I mean, presuming you were referring to me?"

"Of course it's referring to you. And no, I didn't tell her."

"Because you thought she would disapprove."

"No. Actually, because the night I spoke with my mom was the same night you got upset about me not denying our relationship to Emily and Serena. The night you thought I left."

Miranda turned around and placed her hands on Andrea's shoulders. "Darling, I'm sorry. I was just overreacting. My mind was getting ahead of me," she said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Andrea's hands found Miranda's hips & she eased her onto her lap. "It's okay," she said as she snaked her hands up across her belly and cupped her breasts.

Miranda rolled her hips against Andrea's core and leaned forward to take her lips once again. "Ughh," she groaned, pushing herself off her.

"What's wrong?" Andrea asked, gently brushing her cheek.

"I have to pee—again," Miranda said, rolling her eyes.

As Miranda was in the bathroom, Andrea pulled her phone out and saw a text message from Emily: _Nigel, Serena, and I were thinking of giving Miranda a small baby shower next month. Since you're 'friends' with her, do you think she would like that, or is it ridiculous?_

Andrea quickly wrote back. _You know, I think she would love it. Keep me posted. BTW, stop worrying and enjoy Milan. _

"Are they emailing you from Milan?" Miranda asked, taking her seat on the couch again.

"Yeah, but it's nothing," she said. "I was thinking, where are the babies going to sleep once they're born?"

"I really don't know," Miranda said. "I didn't want to get ahead of myself. And I mean, it's still early. I'm not even five months along." She absentmindedly cradled her belly in her arms.

Andrea draped her arms over Miranda's shoulders and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll take good care of you. You just plan the nursery."

Miranda smiled and leaned into her touch. "I guess they'll have to go in the guest room," she said. "But maybe they can stay in bassinets with us for a while," she said.

"You're really okay with me moving in?"

"Of course. Well, unless you've changed your mind."

"No, no. It's just, well, we haven't talked about that. If I'm living with you, it's going to be a lot harder to keep everything secret."

Miranda nodded and took Andrea's hand. "Next week, maybe we can invite Nigel for dinner. And I suppose we should talk to James, too, though I suppose he won't care. I do want to keep it fairly quiet until you accept a job offer," she said.

"Okay. That's fair. And I love the idea of the babies sleeping in bassinets in your room."

"_Our _room, darling."

"Our room."

"I love you, sweetheart," Miranda said.

"I love you, too, Miranda. You _and_ your girls."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Miranda, we need to go if you want to get home before the girls," Andrea called from the front door. "Everything's already in the car."

"Can you come here for a minute?" Miranda called back.

Andrea sighed and set the keys down before taking the stairs two at a time. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom."

She quickly ran into the bathroom and froze when she saw Miranda on the floor on her hands and knees. "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling next to the editor.

Miranda took a deep breath. "My back—sharp pains. Get me two Tylenol and a heating pad."

Andrea nodded and retrieved the tablets from the medicine cabinet, then handed them to Miranda with a glass of water. "Where's the heating pad?"

"Hall closet."

Thirty seconds later, she was plugging the electric pad into the nearest outlet and pressing it to Miranda's lower back. "What else can I do?" she asked, gently stroking her back.

Miranda took another deep breath. "Come sit in front of me. Distract me until the Tylenol kicks in."

"Are you sure you're okay—that this isn't contractions or something serious? Didn't the doctor tell you to call her if your pain lasted more than a few seconds?"

"Contractions peak and subside, and this isn't doing that. I have an appointment on Monday, I'll ask her then."

"Is it more comfortable kneeling like that?"

"Yes. I think I've been neglecting my pelvic exercises and my growing," she paused and grimaced for a second before continuing, "my growing belly is putting too much strain on my lower back." She gently began rocking her hips slowly.

"What does it feel like?" Andrea asked.

"Distract, Andrea. That means talk about something else."

"Right, sorry. So, um, the girls texted and they're on the train on their way home. Roy will be picking them up from the airport, and Emily already made sure the townhouse was cleaned and that the fridge was stocked for when you return."

"Keep going," Miranda said, taking another deep breath as she gently rocked back and forth.

"Okay, Nigel said Milan went wonderfully. The party was a success, and Irv even had some nice things to say about you. Apparently he apologized for your absence, explaining that he had been overworking you and you were taking a much-needed vacation. Nigel said he told everyone that you insisted you could take your trip another week, but he would not let you."

"I didn't tell you to make things up, Andrea," Miranda said with a chuckle.

"I'm not! Nigel sent me a long email—you can read it in the car."

"I was just teasing. I believe you, darling. Have you heard any more about a job?"

"No. I followed up with Moira and Joanne on Tuesday after you phoned them, but nothing so far. It's okay. I still need to find a replacement and train her. Oh, I meant to ask, do you know if Emily will be getting that promotion after all?"

"Yes. Nigel told her yesterday, but she will slowly transition over the next month or so."

"Okay, so I will ideally be finding _two_ new assistants for you. HR emailed me a bunch of resumes, but I haven't looked through them yet. If only I could clone myself…"

"If you had a clone, I would want you both to myself," Miranda said. She took a few more deep breaths, then sat back on her heels.

"Better?"

"Yes. Help me up," she said, reaching out her hand.

Andrea helped ease her into a standing position, and led her to the chaise in the bedroom. "Let me rub your back for a few minutes. Tell me if it's uncomfortable."

Miranda turned and rested her head against the backrest while Andrea's palms applied pressure to her lower back. Nearly twenty minutes later, Miranda felt wonderful, though she could tell the young woman's massage had lost its strength. She turned and kissed her—first on the lips, then on the palms of her hands. "Thank you," she said. "I think we can go now."

"Anything we need to bring with? It'll be a two-hour ride," Andrea said as they walked down the stairs.

"No, but I will need to get out and stretch at some point, okay?"

"Sure. Did you want to lay down in the backseat?"

"I'll be fine," Miranda said, grabbing a throw pillow from the nearby couch.

Once situated in the car, Miranda placed the throw pillow on her lap, wedging it beneath her belly.

Andrea leaned over the center console and kissed her. "Thank you for bringing me here this week. Did you have a nice vacation?"

Miranda grinned and nodded. "It was blissful," she said. "Part of me wishes we could just stay here forever."

"I know what you mean," Andrea said as she started the car.

"I'm sorry, Andrea."

"For what?"

"Hiding you. Not telling anyone, not wanting to be photographed with you. You must know I wouldn't do this if there was another way."

Andrea kept her eyes on the road and reached out to grab Miranda's hand. "I understand. If it were different, you wouldn't be you. And I like you just how you are."

Miranda smiled. "Mind if I close my eyes for a while?"

"Not at all. What do you want on the radio?"

"Your choice. Not talk radio."

Andrea turned the station and Miranda quickly drifted off to sleep.

They had been driving for over an hour, and Miranda was still sound asleep. Andrea smiled, thinking about their future. Suddenly, another car pulled in front of her, causing her to slam on the breaks and swerve to the shoulder, instinctively reaching her hand out to keep Miranda's body from propelling forward.

"I'm sorry," she said as soon as the car came to a stop. She was shaking, and the sound of horns on the road wasn't helping to settle her nerves.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes. Don't apologize. I should be thanking you for safely avoiding a collision. Do you want to switch?"

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Only if you want. I trust you to drive us home, but you just seem a bit jumpy now."

"I'll be okay." Andrea took a deep breath and pulled back onto the road. "You feeling okay? Did you need to stretch?"

"I'll go for a walk once we get home. I'm actually fine right now," Miranda said. "This is going to sound crazy—and don't you dare repeat it to anyone—but I honestly have no desire to go back to work."

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you're home by yourself because the girls are in school and I'm at work."

"True. I do really want to start handing over some of my responsibilities to Nigel…_permanently_."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, the tasks that are truly his job as Art Director: final approval of layouts, choosing models, overseeing cover shoots, seasonal spreads. Honestly, he should be reviewing the Book, too."

"I can have it arranged to get sent to both of you for a while if you'd like," Andrea said.

"No, no. I can't just throw that on him. He will have no chance at a personal life."

"Maybe with Emily's promotion, he can let go of some of the smaller things that take up his time, like overseeing the Closet. Emily would actually be great for that, you know. She knows it inside and out, and she knows the designers' lines by heart."

Miranda nodded. "That's true. I'll have to talk to Nigel first, though. We've been so busy with Milan, I haven't had a chance to sit and talk with him in quite some time."

"Let's have him over for dinner tomorrow!" Andrea said, "Oh. No, never mind. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know about us. And you probably want to talk to him alone, anyway."

"I'm sure he has his suspicions but is too loyal to speak them. What if we invite him and his boyfriend?" Miranda said.

"They broke up last month. I think he's still single."

"Oh gosh, I had no idea. Well, let's have the four of us and Nigel. That will be fine. The girls haven't seen him in a while."

"Sounds perfect," Andrea said. She turned down Miranda's street and saw the townhouse parked out front.

"Crap, they got home before us," Miranda said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's okay. I'm sure Roy helped them inside and they're getting settled."

Andrea climbed out of the car and grabbed Miranda's duffle bag from the back. As she walked around to the sidewalk, she saw Miranda crouched down, squatting next to the car with her hands on the seat. "What's wrong?" she asked, quickly dropping the bag and crouching next to her."

"Pain, again…damnit!" she said.

Andrea firmly pressed the heel of her hand into Miranda's lower back.

"Harder," Miranda whispered.

"Can you use your hand to support your belly and lift it up at all? At least until you get inside?"

She reached down and took a deep breath, slowly standing back up. "It feels better," she said.

Andrea threw the duffle over her shoulder and guided Miranda into the house and to the sofa. "I'll be right back. Can I get you anything?"

Miranda shook her head, and Andrea headed back outside to move the car into the garage and bring in the remaining bags.

"Come lay with me for a minute," Miranda said. Andrea curled up along the couch with her. Miranda took her hand and placed it on her belly. "They're both kicking like crazy."

"Wow," Andrea said, gently nuzzling Miranda's neck.

"See," Caroline snickered from the doorway. "Told you she was Mom's girlfriend."

Andrea quickly jumped off the couch, and the bounce of the cushions caused Miranda to grunt. She looked over apologetically. "Hi, Caroline, Cassidy. Did you have a nice trip?"

Miranda pushed herself into a sitting position with a groan. "What Andrea meant to say is, yes, she is mommy's girlfriend. And I missed you so much this week—I want to know everything," she said with a smile.

The girls ran to hug Andrea and Miranda, each taking a seat next to Miranda on the couch, and each placing their hands on one side of Miranda's belly. "Is that her kicking, Mom?"

"Yes, baby. They're both very excited to be home, I think."

Cassidy looked up at Andrea who was still standing next to the couch. "Here Andy," she said, standing up and taking her hand. "You sit next to Mom. I'll sit on your lap."

Andrea smiled and quickly took the seat, pulling Cassidy into a hug on her lap. She reached down and took Miranda's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I love you," Miranda whispered, barely audible.

"Love you, too," Andrea mouthed back with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Miranda is that you?" an older woman called from the foyer. Her eyes widened and she looked to her girls.

"Oh, sorry. We forgot to tell you Grandma came back with us and is staying the night."

Before Miranda could piece together a coherent thought, Helen appeared in the doorway. "Oh my, I see you have company."

Miranda gently pushed the girls aside and stood to greet Helen, wrapping her arms around her. "It's so good to see you," she said. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"No, your driver dropped us off less than an hour ago. Who is that," she asked, looking over Miranda's shoulder at the couch, "beautiful young woman? She works for you?"

"Well, yes, actually," Miranda stammered.

"It's Andy!" Caroline said.

"She's mom's girlfriend!" Cassidy added.

Miranda shrugged and nodded.

"Miranda, James didn't tell me you were gay," she said quietly.

"I'm not," she said. "I mean, I guess—James doesn't know. This is a recent development." She blushed and bit her lip. "Helen, this is Andrea Sachs. Andrea, the girls' paternal grandmother. Um, Andrea has been staying here, too."

Now it was Andrea's turn to blush as she stood and greeted Helen.

"Oh come here," the older woman said, pulling Andrea into a tight hug. "If you break Miranda's heart, you'll have to deal with me, you know."

Andrea smiled. "I don't think you have to worry," she said, taking Miranda's hand.

"How long are you staying, Helen? Of course, you're welcome to stay as long as you wish, but I was going to invite someone to join us for dinner tomorrow, and I'm hoping you can join."

"I was going to head back tomorrow, but I can take a later train. I really just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm not as concerned now, knowing this young woman is here to look after you."

Miranda smiled and quietly excused herself, heading upstairs.

"Andy, is Mom feeling okay?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. Sure. The babies are growing a lot, so sometimes it hurts when her body has to stretch so they can fit inside. But we had a really nice week at your house in the Hamptons, and your mom was able to get a lot of rest," she said. "So, I don't know about you, but we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and I'm starved!"

Caroline and Cassidy giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Why don't the girls and I fix something in the kitchen, and you can go check on Miranda?" Helen suggested.

Andrea nodded and headed upstairs, finding Miranda curled up on her bed. Andrea sat next to her on the bed. "Your back again?"

"Mm-hmm," Miranda groaned. "It never really went away. I don't want the girls to see me like this."

"They asked me how you were feeling. Will you feel up to coming downstairs for something to eat?"

"Yes, of course. I took two more Tylenol. I can hardly feel it when I'm laying down, it's just sitting and standing."

"Hold on," Andrea said, getting up and heading into the closet. She came back with a small package. "I ordered this back when I ordered your pillow. They make a bunch of other types," she said as she pulled an elastic band out of the box. "Some go all the way up over your shoulders, but this is supposed to help hold your belly up and keep pressure off your cervix."

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Miranda asked as she stood and put the band on.

"Does it feel better?"

"Yes," Miranda said, sighing in disbelief. "It actually does."

Andrea wrapped her arms around her growing waistline and pulled Miranda in for a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "If we go any further, I don't think we'll make it for lunch," she said, kissing Miranda softly on the nose.

The five women spent the afternoon eating the delicious salads and tea sandwiches Helen made. Miranda told the girls all about her week off, from long walks along the beach to breakfasts, lunches, and dinners in bed.

* * *

"Nigel, how are you?" Miranda asked, opening the door and letting him inside.

"Miranda, you look fabulous," he said, taking her hand and twirling her around a little bit.

"Oh please, I practically live in wrap dresses these days, but thank you," she said. "I'm glad you were able to make it tonight. I think we have a lot to catch up on."

"Hi Nigel," Andrea said, greeting him in the kitchen.

"Six—I wasn't expecting you. Everything go okay last week without us?"

"Perfectly," she said with a smile.

"Uncle Nigel!" the girls cried, running down the stairs and hugging him tightly.

"Hey! I heard you were at your grandparents house this week? Did you have fun?"

"Yep! And Grandma came back with us to see Mom," they said, dragging Nigel further into the kitchen. "Grandma! This is Uncle Nigel. Mom works with him."

"Helen, nice to see you again," Nigel said, extending his hand.

"You know each other?" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Yes, sweet pea. I met Mr. Kipling long ago when you and your sister were first born," she said, "and I don't think he's aged one day since then."

Nigel blushed. "Well, I brought some sparkling lemonade," he said, placing the bottle on the counter. "What can I help with?"

Several hours later, Andrea joined the girls and their grandma in the living room to watch a movie while Miranda and Nigel headed upstairs to the study.

Miranda rearranged a few pillows on the couch and reclined back. "Nigel, I hope you don't mind," she said.

"No, of course. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Please help yourself to a drink, though. There's Macallan in the decanter."

"Well, thanks, don't mind if I do." He poured himself two fingers of the amber liquid and sat in the chair next to the couch. "You didn't miss anything in Milan. It was really quite boring," he said.

"So about that—I honestly can't tell you how much I enjoyed my week off. At first, I worried what I was going to do all day, but after spending something like thirty-six hours in bed and the rest of the day taking long walks along the beach or curling up on the couch, I really have very little desire to get back to work."

"Wait, Miranda, you can't mean—"

"No. I'm not ready to give it up just yet. But I did want to speak with you about giving you more responsibility—responsibility that is rightfully yours."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you checked your job description?"

"Oh, I haven't looked since I was first hired. My god, they didn't even use computers back then, Miranda. So much has changed."

"I know," she said. "Part of my job is to update the job descriptions of my staff each year. Your most recent is on file with HR. I haven't changed much, just added some things to encompass the intricacies and speed of digital publishing. My point, however, is that over the past twenty years, I seem to have usurped the majority of your responsibilities."

Nigel was shocked. "Miranda, I don't mind. Really. I know you'll make it up to me someday."

"Well Nigel, I'm hoping things can start to change now, for two reasons, mostly selfish. For one, this pregnancy is taking a toll on me and I simply cannot put in the long hours like I used to. Even once the babies are born, I know I will need time to get myself together again. Also, there's the issue of my retirement, if I should be so lucky to not be ousted first."

"What? Miranda, you can't be serious!"

"Relax. I'm talking ten years down the road. But even so, I want to make sure you feel comfortable and confident stepping into my shoes—or anyone's really. Should you so choose."

"Wow. Um, okay. Yes. Yes, Miranda, I'll do whatever you need."

"No. I don't want you thinking of it as doing _me_ a favor. Or doing this because I asked you. It's your job. It's always been your job, but I just wanted my hands on everything. You know, the higher up you go, the less day-to-day work there is to do. Part of my role as editor-in-chief is selecting a competent staff that I trust completely to produce the caliber of work that _Runway_ is known for. I selected you long ago to be my Art Director, and I would do the same today."

"What exactly are you handing over—or, back, I guess—to me, if I may ask?" he said.

"Final approval on all layouts and seasonal spreads. Cover shoots, model selection," she paused, "_run-throughs_. I will continue to be present in the run-throughs, and I will still review the Book electronically for a while, but if you'd like, I can have it sent to you as well. We will still have our monthly meetings where we all can collaborate and identify trends and features."

"But—what will you do?" he asked.

"Nigel, you act as if that's all I do at work. Most of my time is spent in planning meetings—planning the future of the magazine, subscription models, ways to monetize what others are giving away for free on the internet. I submit the final budget for our publication, which as you know partly determines the location and extravagance of our shoots. There is a lot of behind-the-scenes work to my job."

"Since when have you been in favor of 'behind-the-scenes?'" he asked.

"I don't think I ever was. I liked being able to do everything, and if I had my choice right now, I would probably choose a role like Serena's—making an impact, but being able to go home at night and live my life."

"Fifty years old and you finally decide to settle down?"

Miranda blushed. "Well, yes, actually. Although it sounds terribly boring when you put it like that."

"So, just you and the girls or is there someone else in the picture?" he asked.

Miranda sat up. "I will answer your question, but please excuse me for just a minute," she said.

Nigel nodded, and Miranda waddled out of the study and downstairs.

"Andrea," she called.

The brunette hopped off the couch and met Miranda in the hall. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. How would you feel about telling Nigel about us?"

"Oh, um, tonight?"

"Yes, right now. I didn't want to say anything without you there."

Andrea smiled. "Okay. Yes."

"Wonderful. I just have to pee first—give me a minute."

Andrea grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then followed Miranda back up the stairs.

"Sorry," Miranda said, taking a seat on the sofa again. "These babies are pressing on my bladder."

Andrea sat down on the couch next to her. "Hey Nige."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Before I got up to use the bathroom, we were talking about me settling down, and you asks if there was someone else in the picture," she said. "Well, yes, actually. There is." She reached down and squeezed Andrea's hand. "Andrea," she said.

Nigel's eyes widened. "Wait—you mean—wow. I mean, what am I saying, geez. I love you two!"

Andrea smiled and rested her head on her shoulder. "Nigel, we'd prefer if you didn't say anything just yet. I'm still trying to find a writer position somewhere, and of course, Irv doesn't know."

"Yes, of course," he said. "Wow. I'm so happy for you, Miranda."

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Second update today-enjoy!

Chapter Nine

* * *

The following week at the office was relatively quiet. Andrea was busy interviewing new assistants. Miranda was feeling much better once she started wearing the maternity belt, and she actually found she was less tired than she was earlier in the pregnancy.

She had her twenty-week appointment on Monday and everything was progressing beautifully, according to Dr. Assaf. The babies were each just shy of one pound, and the doctor assured Miranda that the belly and back pain she was experiencing was round ligament pain and not contractions, as her cervix was still fully closed. She suggested some exercises to strengthen her pelvic floor, and advised Miranda to wear the maternity support belt for no longer than eight hours a day, as it could cause her body to rely on it too much and actually weaken the muscles she would need for childbirth.

Miranda explained that she had been thinking more about her birth plan and decided on a natural childbirth. Because it was a high-risk pregnancy, there would be a higher chance she would need an emergency cesarean, so Dr. Assaf strongly advised her to use one of the birthing suites at New York Presbyterian Weill Cornell Medical Center with its state-of-the-art surgical center and NICU. Not that she anticipated complications, but she explained to Miranda that she wanted her to be in the best possible place. Weill Cornell was one of the few hospitals in the area to allow midwives, and Dr. Assaf gave Miranda a list of several she had worked with recently that she recommended.

Miranda convinced Helen to stay for a few weeks, and she agreed only if Miranda would give Cara the two weeks off, which Miranda was happy to offer. Andrea didn't spend the night again after Saturday night, and while Miranda was curious, she didn't have time to dwell on it, as Helen kept everyone busy. Miranda secretly loved the extra attention from Helen, and it often made her wish her own mother could have been there for her these past thirty years.

On Thursday, Andrea received a call from Adam Moss's assistant at _New York _magazine, explaining that Adam had a chance to look over her portfolio and was interested in meeting with her. Andrea was floored—Adam was the Editor, and _New York_ had just won a slew of awards the past year. She eagerly accepted the interview, and scheduled it for the following day, Friday, April 11.

The next day, Andrea spoke with Human Resources and hired Rachel Woodruff as the new second assistant. She would start immediately on Monday April 14, and would be compensated at a base hourly pay for the initial two-week training period, which was strictly limited to eight hours per day, forty hours per week. Andrea spent the rest of her day putting together a training program, complete with all the necessary information Rachel would need to learn. Promptly at 4:10 PM, Andrea stood from her desk, whispered something into Emily's ear, then headed out.

* * *

"Hi, Andy Sachs to see Adam Moss. I have a 4:30 interview."

"Oh, yes, hello, Ms. Sachs. We spoke on the phone. I'm Carla, Adam's assistant. He's on a call right now, but should be ready for you shortly, she said as she reached to take Andrea's coat. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Carla."

"Of course. And Ms. Sachs, I must say I love your shoes. I saw those online at Bergdorfs—Charlotte Olympia Monroe Slingback, right?"

"Yes," Andrea said, blushing slightly as she twisted her ankle. "These are way more comfortable than Louboutins, I have to say."

"Oh my god, I would die for a pair of Christian Louboutins!" Carla exclaimed.

Andrea smiled. "Have you ever been to Century 21 in Brooklyn? They have some steep discounts on pumps."

"No, I'll have to check that out. Thanks, Ms. Sachs."

"Please, call me Andy."

She smiled. Several minutes later, she stood and approached Andrea. "Ms. Sachs—I mean, Andy—Adam is ready to see you. Please follow me."

"Ms. Sachs, pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

For a split second, Andrea was shocked at how good-looking he was. He looked as if he was a middle-aged model, plucked from the pages of _Details_ or something. Thick, salt-and-pepper hair was piled on his head in a messy, but contained sort of way. His thick-rimmed glasses and baby blue eyes sparkled, and his velvet Dolce & Gabanna jacket made her want to reach out and pet him.

"Yes," she said, returning her focus to the interview. "Mr. Moss, the pleasure's mine. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me," she said, not missing a beat.

"Ms. Sachs, I won't deny that you name has been circling lately. You are apparently highly recommended by Miranda Priestly herself."

Andrea blushed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "A fact I'm still struggling to comprehend. She really has been an incredible mentor."

"Yes, I'm sure. But strangely enough, she has not sent such recommendation over to us here at _New York_ magazine. We received your portfolio five or six weeks ago, and it wasn't until I ran into David Remnick at a charity event last week that I learned of her regard for you."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, but I'm not in a position to explain Miranda's actions," Andrea said.

"Nor should you have to. I just wanted to meet you for myself and see what you have to offer."

Andrea's eyes widened. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"So, I really only have two questions for you, but we can talk about anything you'd like. I'm not going to ask things like your strengths or weaknesses or what you do when you're in a difficult situation. That might work for an hourly employee, but not for my writers and editors. I need to know what makes them tick, how their mind works, you know," he said. "So, first question: When did you know that you were a writer?"

Andrea took a deep breath. "In sixth grade, we learned how to diagram sentences. For the first time in my life, I felt like this sentence written on the chalkboard with its linear diagram reflected the language inside my head. I'm highly logical, and from a young age, I embraced the economy of words. I fell in love with the English language—which of course led me to study other languages, German, French, Spanish—and have since been in awe of the emotion that can be conveyed through rearranging somewhat common words in a different pattern. I contributed some short articles to my junior high publication, but in high school, I wasn't part of the paper. No one read my high school paper, and the teacher in charge of it was very unsupportive in terms of new ideas. In college, though, I found a different situation. As young adults, we were suddenly interested in what was going on in the world, and I contributed many times. My senior year, I was editor of _The Daily Northwestern_. I loved knowing that our editorial choices, our perspective was sometimes the only perspective some people got about some of these issues. College students don't watch the news all day long. For the most part, they don't have time to think about much more than their class assignments and projects. It was pretty empowering knowing that we were responsible for keeping most of the students in touch with the world."

"Excellent," he said. "I read your piece on the janitors' unions. That's solid reporting, Ms. Sachs."

"Thank you, and please, call me Andy."

"So, Andy," he continued, "why _Runway_?"

Andrea smiled. "Even though I anticipated this question, I'm afraid I don't have the perfect answer," she said. "I was desperate, and I submitted my application to every single newspaper from the _Times _to the _Village Voice_. When that didn't pan out, I began applying to magazines, hoping to gain some sort of experience that could help me get my foot in the door at a newspaper. I met with Human Resources at Elias Clarke and at the time, there were two openings—_Runway_ or _Auto Universe_. I hadn't heard of either, though the title of the latter suggested it was about cars. I took the interview at _Runway_, and honestly my life has been a whirlwind since then. I was supposed to interview with Miranda's assistant, but by some fluke, Miranda walked in and wanted to interview me herself. It was hardly an interview. She wouldn't even touch the C.V. that I set on her desk. I tried to tell her about my experience as editor in college, and she did this thing where she flicks her fingers at me, signaling for me to leave. She was judging me by my looks—my hair was frizzy and I was wearing a tweed jacket with no shape from Casual Corner. I was so appalled that she hadn't even considered me, I told her just what I thought. And then left. I was so humiliated, I just wanted to crawl into a hole. To my surprise, she sent her assistant down to the lobby to bring me back upstairs and hired me on the spot. At first, I had all these thoughts about maintaining my integrity and not becoming another fashionista roaming the halls of _Runway_. But one day, it kind of hit me that in order to be successful in life, you often have to look the part. Not that you need to wear designer labels to work for a fashion magazine, but more like you have to carry yourself with an air of sophistication and snobby confidence to be recognized. It isn't that much different than what Aristotle argues about disguising your language based upon your audience, and when I realized that, I didn't feel as if I were letting myself down so much as I was making myself heard. No, I wasn't a fashionista, but I deserved to be there just as much as anyone else. And that, I guess, is why I chose to stay at _Runway._ Not to mention that working for Miranda instills the fear of blacklisting in you from day one," she added with a chuckle.

"Did Miranda ever threaten to fire you?"

"There were a few times that she insinuated if I didn't complete the task sufficiently, my services would no longer be needed, but I mean, that comes with any job. If you don't do your job correctly and don't perform up to standards, you risk losing said job. It's just that Miranda's standards are incredibly higher than most."

"And yet she never fired you? I hear there are some days she fires half her staff in one go."

"That's not true. She does have high standards, but she always lets you know if you're not meeting her expectations. Some people simply don't have it in them to work any harder, and then, well, working for Miranda probably isn't the best fit. She pushes each and every one of her staff to do better than they ever though possible."

"Well surely, you remember last fall when she fired the entire accessories department?"

"Miranda relies on her staff to bring fresh, creative ideas. The industry is built on being the first to identify trends—much like newspapers strive to be the first to break a story. When the staff becomes to comfortable, they don't take risks and they don't look outside the box, which is by definition the very essence of their role."

"So, I'm not going to get you to criticize Miranda Priestly on the record, am I?"

Andrea grinned. "She's a bitch. She's ruthless, and she will do whatever it takes to survive. Happy? She's also an incredible mother to her children, and a very thoughtful and kind woman."

Adam smiled. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Actually, yes. Which position am I interviewing for? I really don't want to waste any more of your time if this is a lateral move for me."

"I completely understand, and, no, this would not be an assistant role. To be perfectly honest, we have one staff writer position open at the moment, though in the next few months we will have a few additional, slightly better positions. I still have a few other candidates to meet with before we can best decide who would fit where and formally make an offer."

"Excellent, thank you."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No," she said, standing and reaching out to shake his hand.

"Andy, are you free on Sunday evening?" Adam asked.

Andrea's heart began racing. He couldn't be asking her—no—it couldn't be.

"I'm only asking because my boyfriend Daniel and I are having a small gathering at our home, and I'd love for you to join us. There will be a few other writers and editors from the magazine there, and I'd love for them to meet you, as well."

Andrea sighed in relief. "I would love to, thank you," she said.

"Of course. Carla can send you the details. Look forward to seeing you," he called as she headed out of her office and back to the front desk.

* * *

Once Andrea left the building, she hailed a cab back to her apartment, still reeling from the unusual interview and ensuing invitation. She was relieved to learn that Adam had a boyfriend, but was concerned that he had something against Miranda.

When she got upstairs, she let herself into her apartment tossed her bag on the ground, walking over to the bedroom to change out of her clothes. Just then, she saw Miranda curled up on her side, fast asleep on Andrea's bed.

Andrea quietly slipped out of her shoes, then curled up behind her in bed.

"Andrea?" Miranda said, waking and turning onto her back.

"Shh, yes, it's just me. Go back to sleep."

Miranda shook her head and propped herself up against the headboard. "Why didn't you tell me about the interview? Or Rachel? And why haven't you been over all week?"

"I'm sorry," she said, burying her face in Miranda's neck. "I don't know why."

"Is it because Helen is staying here? She can go back at any time, you know."

"No, that's not it at all. I just kind of got nervous. Someone's going to find out about us and it will be a mess," Andrea said.

"Oh, darling, please don't worry about that," she said, gently stroking Andrea's back. "So tell me about your interview."

"How did you know?"

"Emily told me."

"What? I told her not to tell anyone."

"Apparently she's more afraid of me than of you. Who was it with?"

"Adam Moss."

"Really?" Miranda asked as she pulled back in shock.

"Yes. Why are you surprised?"

"Oh, well, I haven't spoken to him in twenty some years, that's all."

"What happened between you two?"

"Why did something have to 'happen?'"

"I know you, and there's something you're not telling me. Plus, he was really trying to get me to cut you down in the interview."

"Pfft," Miranda huffed. "Figures."

"So?"

"Fine. Back in 1980, which was well before you were even born, I was working as a Junior Editor at _Runway. _I had only been at the magazine for a year, and I was seeing Daniel Kaizer, a copyeditor at Random House, on and off. I don't even remember all the details, but he certainly wasn't my boyfriend. We just happened to be photographed together a few times, and there was a rather incriminating picture of him leaving my apartment in the early hours of the morning that made it onto Page Six. The next day, I received a call from Adam, who was working at _Rolling Stone _at the time, and he accused me of having an affair with his boyfriend and demanded that I stop seeing him. I was rather appalled that he thought it appropriate to pick up the phone and call me, but Daniel was nothing to me, so I had no problem backing away. I certainly didn't want to be caught up in their relationship, that's for sure."

"So, this Daniel…that's the same Daniel he's still with?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, they've been together since then. Why?"

"Ughhhh," Andrea groaned. "Adam invited me to a dinner party Sunday evening at their place. Daniel will be there."

"Well, darling, it's not like you have to walk up to him and introduce yourself as my girlfriend or anything," Miranda said.

"I know. But Adam was just so damn interested in you. I'm sure Daniel will be the same. I wish I could bring you as my date."

Miranda laughed. "That would be perfect. Are you going to their party?"

"Yeah. He basically told me there were a few positions open—one for staff writer and a few editorial positions that would be open in the coming months. He seemed impressed with me, and I got the impression that this dinner party would be my sort of final impression with the other staff."

"Well yes, that sounds like a wonderful opportunity. Did he say which sections he was considering you for, or do you not care?"

"Honestly, I'll write about anything."

"Do you mind my asking what you said about me?"

"I tried to be honest. He told me you didn't send a recommendation to him, so I was already suspicious of your relationship. I didn't want to come across as defending you too much. I basically told him what I thought of you at first, but then how I came to realize you did what you had to do, and that I'm grateful to have you as a mentor."

"Andrea, I need to point out that he may just be offering you a position to get back at me, since he knows you're one of my employees and that I'm personally recommending you elsewhere."

"Yeah, I know. I'm okay with that. I mean, it doesn't matter, right?"

"Well, if we do come out, what will he say then?"

"Oh shit. I guess he would be one of the few who would have the balls to fire Miranda Priestly's girlfriend, huh?"

"Probably."

"Well, let's just wait and see if I'm offered a position and what the details are," Andrea said.

"Okay. When will your last day at _Runway _be?"

"What? Oh, I didn't plan that yet."

"Now that you're training a new assistant, I need to give Irv a heads-up when he sees changes to our expenditures."

"So, Rachel agreed to a two-week training period at base hourly pay, forty hours per week. I should be able to have her up to speed by then. Then, I was thinking—"

"I could move Emily to Nigel's team, and Rachel could fill Emily's role while you work on training someone else."

"Exactly. Would that work? If not, I could give my two weeks and Rachel can replace me. Whichever."

"I will talk with Irv. I think it will be best if I switch you to contractor effective immediately. You can be responsible for training new assistants, and I can arrange for Elias Clarke to pay a portion of your fee, while I would supply the rest."

"Whatever, I trust you. Would anything be different?"

"I think you would have to forfeit your insurance coverage. I can make sure you are covered through a temporary plan until you find a job. As long as you don't have any substantial medical costs, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Not a problem. Listen, I'm starving. Will you stay for dinner?"

"I'm here all night. James and Helen took the girls to dinner, and then a play. I actually think they're going to stay with James this weekend."

"Perfect," Andrea said.

* * *

Sunday evening's dinner party actually went really well. They lived in a loft in SoHo, and it was a gorgeous space. Adam introduced Andrea to several other staff writers and they all seemed so down-to-earth. The exact opposite of _Runway_ gatherings. Towards the end of the night, Daniel approached her as she was admiring some of their artwork. She thanked him for his generosity in hosting that evening, and Daniel said how highly Adam spoke of her after their interview.

"So you work for Miranda Priestly right now?" he asked, quieter.

Andrea nodded.

"She's an old friend of mine. Well, not _old_, but you know, we knew each other long ago. I hear she's pregnant, is that true?"

"Yes," Andrea said with a smile, turning her focus back to the Kandinsky on the wall.

"When you see her, will you give her my best? We haven't spoken in decades, but, well, I'm glad she's happy."

Andrea quietly nodded.

"Don't say anything to Adam, okay?"

"Of course."

Two seconds later, Adam walked up to the pair, placing his hand on each of their shoulders. "So, I see you two have met," he said.

"Yes, Daniel was just telling me about this remarkable Kandinsky," Andrea said. "How was it you said you acquired it again?"

"In Toronto," Daniel said.

"Oh, right, right. I was getting it confused with the Gaugin over there," she said, casually pointing to the opposite wall. "You have an exquisite collection," she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Sachs. If you'll excuse us for just one moment," he said, pulling his partner away. They were standing in the corner, out of earshot of most everyone, except Andrea, who had trained her ears to translate the slightest vibrations into words. "Well?" Adam hissed.

"Well what? She's brilliant. Fast-thinking, witty, charming, and would be a perfect addition to your staff."

"You really think so?"

Daniel nodded and walked away.

* * *

The following week, Andrea hadn't heard any more from _New York _magazine. An associate editor at the _Wall Street Journal_ had offered her another interview, which was scheduled for two weeks out. They didn't have an open position, but were rather proactively interviewing.

Helen returned to Boston later that week, and Andrea saw how all three Priestly women were going to miss her presence. It was something that made her consider how her own mother would get along with them. Of course, her mother was only ten years older than Miranda, but still. She could see her fitting in.

On Monday, April 28, Andrea was at the doctor's office with Miranda for her twenty-three-week appointment. It was Rachel's first day as second assistant, and Emily's first day on Nigel's team. The babies were 18 and 19 ounces, and her belly was measuring 31 centimeters fundal height. As Miranda was getting dressed, Andrea's phone rang. She excused herself and quickly took the call.

"Hey Andy, it's Adam Moss."

"Oh, hello, Adam."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Certainly."

"Good. I wanted to tell you that we were all very impressed with your work and we think you have a bright future. If it wasn't obvious, the dinner party was really the second part of your interview."

"I assumed as much, thank you."

"Well, I think I have even better news for you. I'd like to offer you the position of Style Editor for _New York_ magazine."

"Seriously?"

Adam chuckled. "Yes, seriously. I take it you're surprised?"

"No, I mean, yes, a little. Wow, thank you."

"Andy, we'd love to have you on our team. Please, take some time to think about it. I'll have Carla send over the offer letter that has specifics about salary, benefits, and what not. Don't hesitate to call me this weekend if you have any questions."

"Wow, thank you so much. I'll look everything over right away and get back to you early next week."

"Perfect. Take care, Andy."

"Bye."

Miranda walked out of the exam room and met Andrea in the hall. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

Andrea smiled. "I just got a job."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

"What?" Miranda said. "Wait, let's get out of here. Tell me in the car."

Once safely ensconced in the town car, Andrea turned to Miranda. "Style Editor at _New York_ mag," she said.

Miranda's eyes widened. "You're kidding. That's—well, that's pretty far from entry-level."

"Yeah, but it's amazing. I mean, that's like a dream job!"

"Well, I suppose."

"Miranda, what is it? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am," she said, pulling out her phone to browse through emails.

Back at _Runway, _after spending a few minutes with Rachel, she headed off to Nigel's office.

"Six, what's up?" he asked. "New girl stressing you out already?"

"No, she's fine. I got a job offer today. Style Editor at _New York _magazine."

"Oh my god, that's great! Congratulations, Andy!"

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "That was the reaction I expected. Miranda's having some sort of hissy fit."

"Well, she probably just doesn't want you to leave her," Nigel said.

"No, we've talked about this. I'm going to move into the townhouse once I leave here. A few weeks ago, she was actually looking forward to me leaving for that very reason. What do you know about a Daniel Kaizer?"

"The name sounds familiar—who is he?"

"Long-time boyfriend of _New York_ magazine editor Adam Moss. Apparently he had an affair with Miranda back in 1980."

"Oh yes, that's where I've heard of him. He's still with Adam? Wow."

"Nigel, do you think Miranda would be upset if I took this job?"

"Because of him? Honey, that's water under the bridge."

"Since when is anything 'water under the bridge' with Miranda?"

"True. Does Adam know you two are together?"

"Oh gosh no. Do you think he'll fire me when he finds out? Or worse, try to do something to Miranda?"

"No, sweetie. I've only met him in passing, really, but he seems like a very amicable man. If you want this job, accept his offer."

"I do want this job, but I want Miranda more."

"Well that's just precious, but Miranda's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Nigel, you don't understand. I would do anything for her. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm afraid she won't tell me what she wants."

"Okay, look. Best I can do is take the girls one night this week. They can spend the night with me and you and Miranda can deal with whatever it is."

"Tonight, please?"

"Sure. I'll call Roy and let him know," he said.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Nigel's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. I owe you one!"

The rest of the day, Andrea spent watching Rachel closely, filling her in on anything she may have forgotten in the past two weeks. Surprisingly, she needed very little guidance. Around three o'clock, Miranda called Andrea into her office.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Shut the door," she said. Andrea did. "Why is Nigel taking the girls tonight? It's a school night."

"Oh, I asked him to. Miranda, we really need to talk."

"About what? Why do you think you can make these decisions regarding my children without consulting me?"

"Please, Miranda," Andrea said, kneeling next to her chair. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you. I love you so much, but I can see something's not right. Please."

Miranda closed her eyes and nodded. "Will the new girl be okay on her own?"

"Yes. Is there anything else you need to take care of? Nigel already left," Andrea said.

"No, let's go," she said. "And Andrea, I love you, too. Very much. Don't doubt that."

* * *

Back at the townhouse, Miranda excused herself upstairs to change into something more comfortable. When Andrea heard the shower turn on, she took a few minutes to make Miranda a blueberry-banana greek yogurt smoothie. Once the shower turned off, she brought it upstairs along with an apple.

Miranda wrapped her hair in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom in her robe, which had become a little too small to fully cover her bulging belly.

"I made you a smoothie," she said.

"Thank you," Miranda said, eagerly reaching for the beverage.

Andrea climbed up onto the bed and sat indian style. Miranda slipped on a pair of capri-length cotton lounge pants and a sports bra, then slipped a light, drapey cardigan over her shoulders before she crawled onto the bed and curled up against her pillow. "Okay, what was so urgent that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, a few things. First, I'm hurt by what you said earlier about making decisions regarding the girls. I thought you trusted me. You know I would never put them in danger or anything, right?"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I do trust you, immensely."

"Okay, good," Andrea said, leaning over and kissing her on the lips. "You were scaring me."

"What else?"

"Why don't you want me to take the job with Adam?"

"I never said that."

"Miranda, this is going to be a long night if you keep that up. Please, just talk to me," Andrea said, laying next to her and taking her hand. "Can you at least tell me whether it's the thought of me taking another job, or just this job in general?"

"Darling, I want you to find a job, and I want it to be the perfect job. You deserve the very best, sweetheart," Miranda said.

"So, you think this just isn't the right job?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt you to keep looking, that's all," Miranda said.

"Tell me this has nothing to do with Adam and Daniel. Tell me you just think it's a shitty job. Tell me there are plenty of other, better offers that are going to be throwing themselves at me. Tell me that, Miranda," she said.

Miranda closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow.

"Tell me it's not about Daniel, Miranda!"

"I can't! I can't," Miranda cried.

Andrea took a deep breath. After a few minutes, she took the other woman in her arms. "Shh, it's okay. Thank you for being honest," she said quietly.

"Andrea, I do want the very best for you. And I'd be lying if I said that you'd probably get a better offer. I don't think you will. But I'm terrified of what will happen when he finds out about me. Or," she said, wiping her eyes, "when you decide the job means more to you than…than me."

"Oh my god, Miranda, no, no, no. Never."

"How can you promise me that? Everyone leaves me. I told you, I'm the common denominator," she cried.

"Miranda, please don't talk like that. This morning, I went to talk to Nigel—when I asked him to look after the girls. I told him that I want this job but_ I want you more_. That I would do anything for you."

Miranda looked up at Andrea through bleary eyes. "You shouldn't say that, Andrea. I'm not worth it."

"Stop talking like this. You have two beautiful daughters who love you, and two beautiful girls in here who are counting on you right now," she said, placing her hands on her belly. "Miranda, what can I do? Just say the word and I'll do it."

"Darling, you need to make your own decisions. I can't tell you what to do," she said. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said, gently pushing her away.

When she returned, she noticed Andrea had rearranged the pillows on the bed.

"Lay with me, just for a little bit. I'll be your pillow," she said.

Miranda climbed onto the bed and snuggled against Andrea. "This will never work, darling," she whispered.

"I have an idea," Andrea said. "What if I talk to Adam, or better yet, if _we_ go talk to Adam first. We can get his reaction and see if the offer still stands."

"Andrea, I am the face of his partner's infidelity. I can't just show up at his office," Miranda said.

"Miranda, Daniel asked about you when I was at their home. He asked about your pregnancy, and said he was glad you were happy."

Miranda sighed and leaned back. "The one thing I remember about him was that he always wanted children." She gently folded her hands on top of her belly. "If we go to Adam, we risk him going to Irv."

"So, we talk to Irv first," Andrea said. "If I accept this job, I'll be leaving _Runway_ anyway."

"Oh, Andrea. It's not that simple."

"What is the worst that can happen if you tell Irv? He needs to know at some point. I'm sure he would prefer hearing it from you than the tabloids."

"Yes, but he could really make my life hell at work," Miranda said.

"Well, since you'll be on maternity leave, he would be making Nigel's life hell," she said with a wink.

"Andrea, sweetheart, I love your naive enthusiasm, but there is more to consider."

"Mmm, like what?" she asked, softly stroking the woman's belly.

"Oh god, Andrea," she moaned. "I can't think straight when you do that."

Andrea's hands caressed Miranda's breasts through the cotton bra. "Can I take this off?" she asked.

Miranda nodded and arched her back so Andrea could undo the clasp, gasping as her breasts bounced freely. "Not too rough," she warned.

Andrea gently cupped each breast and laved it with her tongue. She was careful not to pinch or suck directly on her nipples, and judging by her moans, Miranda was enjoying this foreplay very much.

"Wait, wait," Miranda said as she sat up. "I can't lay on my back like this." She pushed herself onto her hands and knees.

Andrea piled a few pillows underneath Miranda's chest and trailed her hands down the woman's back, slipping her hands beneath the waistband of her pants.

"Off, take them off," Miranda panted.

Andrea did, and trailed her hands slowly up and down Miranda's thighs as she positioned herself behind the woman. "Are you ready for me?" she whispered, softly grazing her fingers along the woman's swollen, wet slit.

"Yes, please, Andrea," she moaned.

The younger woman slowly began tracing her fingers along her folds, circling but not penetrating, careful to avoid her clit. "Oh god, Miranda, you're so wet. Talk to me."

"Inside—I need you inside, oh god!" she cried out.

Andrea plunged two fingers inside the hot, wet center and slowly began curling her fingers.

"Oh god—hurry—I'm almost there. Please!" Miranda cried.

Andrea used her other hand to rub her clit vigorously, but to her surprise, it wasn't taking Miranda over the edge. She spun around so she was laying on her back and began sucking on Miranda's clit, gently using her teeth in the way she knew Miranda loved.

"I need more, Andrea. Deeper, go deeper!" she panted.

Andrea tried adding a third finger, and Miranda was anxiously thrusting her hips backward to no avail. Andrea reached up and cupped Miranda's breast, gently pinching her nipple, but Miranda swatted her hand away.

"Not that. Go in the top dresser drawer. There's a box in the back," she said. Andrea quickly retrieved the box, surprised to see two dildos, a harness, an egg vibrator, and a small tube of lubricant. "The purple one," Miranda panted. "Oh god, please."

Andrea squirted a drop of lube on her hand and rubbed it over the dildo before slowly inserting it, penetrating Miranda's core. She heard Miranda's gasp, and after giving her time to adjust, Andrea began pumping the dildo in and out until Miranda cried out her orgasm and slumped against the pillows. She slowly crawled up Miranda's body and took her face, kissing her.

Miranda pulled Andrea closer and deepened the kiss, her tongue expertly exploring the young woman's mouth. When they parted for air, the young woman began trailing kisses down her neck. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Needing that _thing_," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I saw that harness you have, maybe we can play with that sometime soon, no?"

"Mm, yes," Miranda purred. "I was thinking, why don't you let me talk to Irv tomorrow?"

"Wait—you were thinking of this while we were having sex?!"

"No, before."

"And you still let me try and seduce you?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to pass up that opportunity," she said with a smirk. "But in all seriousness, I'll talk to Irv. I've told you how easily distracted he is with my pregnancy. I'm fairly certain I can convince him of just about anything."

"Whatever you think," she whispered, draping her arm across Miranda's body. "My god, you're so sexy."

"Oh be serious," Miranda said with a laugh. "I'm a heifer."

"Noo, god no, Miranda," Andrea said. "How can you even think that? You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Tears began to pool in Miranda's clear blue eyes. "You can't mean that," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I _do_, Miranda," she said, softly cupping her cheek.

Miranda closed her eyes and gently shook her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Andrea whispered as she kissed the tears at Miranda's temple. "How about we take a bath, and then I'll rub some cream on your gorgeous body?"

* * *

The next morning, they dressed and headed into the office together. In the car, Miranda suddenly put her phone down and turned to Andrea. "What were the details of your offer? You never said."

"I never looked," Andrea said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to know what I'm turning down."

"Andrea, you are not turning this down!"

"Let's just see how today goes. If you still talk to Irv and smooth things over, then I'll open the email."

"Darling, just for that I'm going straight up to Irv's office," she said.

Sure enough, once they arrived at Elias Clarke, Andrea pressed the button for the 18th floor, and Miranda pressed 32.

"Oh, hello, Miranda. What a surprise," Irv's assistant greeted her.

"I need to see Irv right away."

"I'm afraid he has a conference call in a few minutes. Can I schedule something for later this morning?"

"I'll only be a minute," Miranda said, walking into Irv's office and shutting the door.

"Well, Miranda, what a surprise," he said.

"Yes, _que supresa_," she said, rolling her eyes as she thought of Jacqueline. "There's something I need to speak to you about urgently," she said as she shrugged her jacket off her shoulders.

"Of course, please, come sit," he said, taking her jacket and leading her to the sofa. "Can I get you a glass of water or perhaps some tea?"

"No, I won't be long," she said.

"I must say, you are looking absolutely radiant. I trust the pregnancy is going well?"

Miranda took a deep breath. "Well, that's part of why I'm here. Yes, everything is going well, though my doctors are scaring me nearly to death with all this talk of 'over fifty' and 'high-risk multiples'—I'm really quite scared. If something were to happen to me, there would be no one to look after my children."

"Miranda, you mustn't think that way," Irv said, sitting down on the sofa next to her. His hand awkwardly hovered in the air for a few seconds before he tucked it back on his lap. "If you need more time off, take it. _Runway _will be here when you get back, and of course, your health is more important than anything right now."

"Thank you, I really appreciate your concern, Irv. I—I'm sorry, I'm a little embarrassed to be saying this, but I've started seeing someone. A partner. Someone who can take care of me at home, and who loves my children nearly as much as I do," she said, dabbing at the corner of her eye.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Do I know him?"

Miranda took a deep breath. "_Her. _And yes, you do."

Irv's eyes widened. "Oh my. I suppose I did hear that Jacqueline was back in New York."

"What? No! I'm talking about Andrea Sachs."

"Your assistant?"

"Yes. Soon-to-be _former_ assistant."

"Well, I see why you wanted to come to me. How long has this been going on?"

"On the record, our relationship began the day she handed in her resignation. Off the record, well, that's off the record," she said. "I need to know if this will be a problem," she said, arching her back and smoothing her hands over her belly. She could feel Irv's eyes glued to her swelling bosom, and unfortunately the disgust only sent a shiver through her, making her nipples hard against her cotton bra. "Irving? Will this be a problem?" she repeated.

"Oh, um, sorry," he stammered.

Then, as if on cue, one of the babies kicked her hard, causing a gasp. She pressed her hand to the side of her belly and smiled. "The one on the left is a little spunky," she said with a shrug. "You can feel if you'd like. She's kicking now," Miranda said as she turned to face him.

He reached out an unsteady hand and gently pressed his palm against her blouse. "My god, that's amazing," he said.

"So, regarding Andrea, she will only be staying on for two or three more weeks, as she is about to accept another offer."

Irv slowly pulled his hand away. "That's fine. I trust that you would not jeopardize the magazine in any way. Just, you know, don't make a scene of it."

"We won't," Miranda said. "The last thing I want to deal with right now is a gaggle of paparazzi following us around."

"Thank you, Miranda, for coming to me. My offer still stands. If there is anything that my wife or I can do—now or after the babies are born—please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," she said. "I should get back to my office, though. I realize I've kept you from a meeting."

Irv extended his hand and helped Miranda from the couch. She picked up her jacket and headed for the elevator, which Irv's assistant was holding for her. As she strode out of the elevator towards her office, she made eye contact with Andrea and gave a little nod, indicating that she should follow her.

"How did it go?" Andrea asked after she closed the office door.

"Just a minute," Miranda said as she rushed into the bathroom to relieve her bladder. She left the door cracked open. "He's fine with it," Miranda said. She flushed the toilet, then washed her hands. "He almost made me vomit, but whatever. We don't have to worry about him."

"Are you not feeling well? What did he do?"

"Aside from undress me with his eyes, I let him feel the baby kicking," she said, leaning against the doorframe. She reached down and took Andrea's hands and placed them on her belly. "I want to remember your hands, not his," she said.

Andrea leaned forward and chastely kissed her on the lips, careful not to smudge her lipstick. "Later," she said, "I have to get back to work."

"Come by tonight?"

Andrea nodded, then quickly walked out of the office.

* * *

That evening, when Andrea arrived at the townhouse, the Priestlys were all sitting in the living room. Miranda was on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table, Caroline was working on her Algebra homework on the other end of the coffee table, and Cassidy was lying on her stomach, taking notes from her History textbook.

"I come bearing gifts," Andrea said as she set her bag down next to the couch.

"Andy!" Cassidy squealed as she jumped up to hug her.

"First, I hope you had a nice time with Uncle Nigel last night. And second, because you are seriously the two prettiest, kindest, smartest fourth graders ever…I brought you cupcakes," she said, pulling a pastry box out of her bag.

"Andy, did Mom tell you about our awards on Thursday?" Caroline asked.

"No, sweetie. What awards?" Andrea said.

"I didn't tell her because I haven't spoken to her since you told me, girls," Miranda said in her defense.

"Academic All-Stars," Caroline said, grinning. "I have the highest grade in Science, so I just know I'm going to get an award!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I have the highest grade a lot of the time, but they give it to other kids because they 'put more effort' into their work. It's silly."

"Oh, just because it comes _so naturally _to you, huh? Well, I think my project on the solar system is insurmountable," Caroline said.

"Not the right usage, Caro," Cassidy said.

"Hey, girls. Cut it out," Andrea said. "Or your mom and I will eat your cupcakes."

Miranda's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," Andrea said, winking at her, "I bought six. You'll get one regardless."

Miranda bit her lip and softly shook her head. "Andrea, would you like to come with me to their Awards Assembly at school with me Thursday? It's at 1:30 PM."

"Yeah, please come, Andy!" Cassidy said.

"Sure. I'd love to," she replied. "Why don't you two get us plates and napkins and forks, and we'll divide up these cupcakes." When the girls were in the kitchen, Andrea took a seat on the couch next to Miranda, setting the pastry box on the table. "What do you have a taste for? Let's see if I could read your mind."

"Hmm, let's see. Choco—no, wait, _lemon_. Whipped lemon with a buttercream or meringue frosting."

Andrea opened the box and pulled a cupcake out, setting it on the plate Cassidy held out. "One lemon meringue pie cupcake for your highness," she said, handing over the plate dramatically.

"Whoa, how did you know that's what Mom wanted?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I bought six different cupcakes and hoped one was close."

Cassidy selected the red velvet for herself, and Caroline chose the double-chocolate cupcake. Andrea's options were now narrowed down to oreo cookie, birthday cake, or white chocolate raspberry.

"Here," Miranda said, holding out a forkful of the lemon cupcake. "Try this."

Andrea let Miranda feed her a bite of the rich lemon cake.

"Thank you for spoiling me, darling," Miranda said. "Girls, when you're finished can you take these into the kitchen? And make sure to save that Oreo one for me tomorrow."

Andrea cuddled against Miranda's side and took her hand as the girls returned to their homework. "I love this," she whispered.

"Me too," Miranda said. "You realize that it will only be quiet like this for a few months longer, right?"

Andrea smiled and squeezed her hand. "It will be quiet when we're watching them sleep," she said.

Miranda chuckled. "When they're sleeping, we're sleeping or running errands. I'm warning you, if this is what you think it will be like, you're wrong."

"It's not the quiet I like. It's having all the people I love here in the same room. I'll be the sleep-deprived parent, that's okay. You can sleep while I watch them," Andrea said.

Miranda softly chewed on her lower lip as she tried to hold back tears. "Parent," she said. "I like that."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the girls and just enjoying each other's presence. "So, can we talk about my job again?"

"Certainly."

"I really can't believe everything went okay with Irv earlier," Andrea said.

"I know. He really has a soft spot for pregnant women. You know, he and his wife tried to have a child for years. She had several miscarriages, and one of them was in the third trimester."

"But he has two sons, right?"

"Yes. They eventually gave up and adopted two boys—brothers—who were living in foster care."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"His wife Myra is quite a remarkable woman. I don't know how she's stayed with him so long."

"Anyway, so he knows you and I are more-than-friends, and he's not going to fire you?"

"Correct. I told him I was scared, and that I couldn't do it on my own—without you," she said. "That is the absolute truth."

"Are you still worried something will happen to the babies?"

"Anything can happen. I can get in a car accident or slip and fall down my stairs. Nothing's certain until I can hold my babies in my arms."

"Nightmares?" Andrea asked.

"Vivid."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They only happen when you're not here. And then I forget when I see you," she said with a shrug. "So, back to your job. Have you read the offer letter yet?"

"Yes. It's a five-year contract, $70,000 salary, based in New York with minimal travel. I mean, there has to be a catch, right?"

"Wow, that is a very generous offer. My first salaried position as Assistant Editor was $13,500."

"Yikes."

Miranda smiled. "Andrea, I spent the afternoon re-reading my contract and our Code of Business Ethics at _Runway_. Are you familiar with the term 'conflict of interest?'"

"Sure, like when a politician is in the position to make decisions that can benefit him personally, and it kind of blurs the lines of whether he's able to do his government duty."

"Exactly. But in the business world, we also have this. It's what keeps a healthy level of competition between similar publications." She took a deep breath. "I really hate to say this, but if you and I are in a personal relationship, and you have a position in publishing where you're responsible for that publication's fashion or style coverage, the Board of Directors has the power to terminate me, whether or not I disclose this conflict."

Andrea closed her eyes and squeezed Miranda's hand. "Is it limited to fashion and style?"

"It's actually listed as 'style, including fashion, apparel, accessories, and beauty,'" she said. "But that wasn't what you wanted to write about anyway, was it?"

"No, you're right. So what do I tell Adam?"

"I think you should be honest with him. He might think better of you if you are upfront. You might even ask him if a different section is available like entertainment or politics."

"Yeah, I guess. It just sucks."

"It does, and I'm so sorry. It really didn't occur to me that they would be considering you for style coverage. No offense—it's just not your background. Though, I'm sure you would be wonderful at it."

"I'll call Adam tomorrow. Maybe this interview at The _Journal_ will pan out."

"I'm confident you'll find something," Miranda said. "Girls, do you have much more homework to do?"

"No, I'm done," Cassidy said.

"Me too," Caroline said.

"Okay, why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed?" Miranda said as she stood from the couch.

"Is Andy staying tonight?"

Miranda turned and looked at the young woman, who nodded. "Yes, she is. I'll be upstairs to tuck you in shortly."

The girls headed upstairs, and Andrea tugged Miranda backwards, onto her lap.

"Oh, Andrea, I will crush you," she said as she struggled to get up.

"No you won't," the young woman insisted. "You're as light as a feather, and I just miss holding you."

Miranda smiled and settled into her chest. "You say 'miss' as if…" She let her voice trail off and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "I should go tuck them in," Miranda finally said as she went to turn the light off. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a quick shower first," she said. She caught up to Miranda on the stairs. "Look, I didn't mean to unsettle you. I know we've only really been together for a few months, but…I don't know. It just feels like a lifetime."

Miranda nodded. "And then some," she said. "I'll meet you in the bedroom in a few minutes."

While Andrea was showering, Miranda made her way to her daughters' bedrooms. As was becoming ritual in the Priestly home, Miranda climbed up on Cassidy's bed with one daughter on each side as they took turns talking to the babies and feeling their kicks.

"Mom, what did you mean about the conflict of interest?" Cassidy asked quietly.

"Yeah, are you going to get fired because of Andy?" Caroline asked.

Miranda frowned. "I thought you two were doing homework."

"We have ears, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "No, mommy is not going to lose her job."

"So what is a conflict of interest?" Cassidy repeated.

"I can lose my job if I have a conflict of interest. Like, if Anna—you know, from _Vogue_—was my girlfriend instead of Andrea."

"Eeeew."

"She looks so old and bony."

Miranda's lip curled up in a smile. "But I could get fired because she and I would be able to tell each other secrets that we could use at work. Does that make sense? I'm sorry, I'm not explaining this very well," she said, hugging them both.

"No, I think I get it. Is Andy going to find another job?"

"She's looking, sweetie. I'm trying to help her, but she needs to do this on her own, too."

"I like having her here, Mom," Caroline said. "It's not like Stephen. It seems like Andy actually likes us."

"Yeah, like she's not just buying us stuff and hugging us because she wants you to think she does."

Miranda smiled. "I have no doubt she adores you, completely independent of her feelings for me. And I'm really looking forward to her staying here permanently."

"So, can we like call her and talk to her more and stuff? Since she's going to be moving in?" Cassidy asked.

"Well you will have to ask her for her phone number, but I'm sure she won't mind," Miranda said, kissing her on the forehead. "Okay you two, off to bed. I think you lulled the babies to sleep, so maybe I can get some rest, too." She bent over and kissed Caroline on the forehead, too.

"G'nite, Mom. Love you."

"G'nite, love you. And tell Andy I love her, too."

"Me too!"

"I will, darlings. Sweet dreams," Miranda said as she turned out the light and shut their door.

As she made her way to her bedroom, she felt a dull pain in her belly that almost made it feel like she had to pee. She used the guest bathroom, but when she climbed into bed, the tightness was still there. Leaning against the headboard, she pulled out her iPad and began looking through the book.

Some time later, Andrea stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was dry and she was wearing one of Miranda's silk sleep shirts. "I wish I had a camera right now," she said as she approached the bed. "You look ridiculous and adorable with this iPad resting on your belly."

"Andrea, what does 'DH' stand for?" Miranda asked, peering at the screen through her eyeglasses.

"Um, I don't know. Designated hitter?"

"What?"

"You know, in baseball. A guy who's not playing in the field but just goes up to bat, usually for the pitcher."

"No, that's not it."

"What are you reading?"

"This article about pregnancy," she said, handing Andrea the iPad.

Andrea skimmed through the page and started giggling. "Miranda, I never thought you'd be browsing these mommy message boards. "I think it means _dear husband_," she said, handing the iPad back. "What were you looking up anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, it's not nothing," Andrea said.

"I just felt this weird sort of pain. It's different than what I was feeling before. But it's fine. It's better now that I'm laying down."

Andrea curled up against her and carefully took her glasses off, setting them on the nightstand. She turned out the light and pulled the covers up and around Miranda.

Miranda settled against Andrea's body. "I meant to tell you, the girls wanted me to tell you they loved you."

"When did they say that?"

"When I was tucking them in. Sometimes they act so grown-up, I forget they're still children—my beautiful, precious children," she said, softly stroking her belly as tears pooled in her eyes. "Andrea, I'm so glad you're here."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Miranda's head. "Me, too," she said.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

First thing Wednesday morning, Andrea put a call into Carla at _NY Mag_ and asked her to put a meeting on Adam's calendar for her today. This was something she wanted to discuss with him in person, and since his only available time was at 8:30 AM, Andrea headed straight to their offices.

"Andy, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Adam asked as he shut his office door.

"First," she said, "I want to thank you for your offer. It's an incredible position and I can't tell you how excited I am that you and your team have such confidence in me."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here," Adam said.

"Well, yes. I want to be honest with you. I'm involved in a personal relationship that—although I have yet to see your Code of Business Ethics—I'm sure would be in violation."

Adam's eyes widened. "What, are you seeing Rupert Murdoch's son?"

"Not exactly. Miranda Priestly."

"What about her? She's your—_ohh. _Oh my god, you're dating. You and Miranda."

Andrea shrugged. "Love is never convenient."

"And look at that, you're actually in love," he said, shaking his head. "You know, I should have known. I've known many former _Runway_ employees, and in all my years you're the only one who ever defended her actions."

"There's a lot more to her than meets the eye. Editor-in-chief is only a mask. But, I didn't come here to talk about her. I was simply going to ask if there was any possibility that you had an opening for a different section—really, anything but Style."

Adam took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. "The only other positions I have are contract writer/reporter. They're hourly, and honestly, I think you can do better than that."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I will have to decline your rather generous offer," she said, standing up and shaking his hand. "And, of course, we would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about our relationship."

"Of course," he said. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it work."

"Me too. Thanks again!" she said, heading out the door. Once in the cab, she texted Miranda. _Turned down the offer. Told Adam about us. On my way to the office._

She didn't receive a response from Miranda, and hoped she wasn't upset. When she came into the office, Rachel quickly pulled her aside and asked for help on some disaster in Accessories, but when it finally calmed down, Miranda called her into her office.

"I got a call from Adam Moss this morning," she said.

"What did he want?" Andrea asked.

"To know if I preferred women back in the 80s."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him it was the second time in nearly three decades that he and I have spoken, and both times he was asking questions about my personal life. I also told him that I don't like labels, so I've never considered myself 'gay'. I also reassured him that I never had any romantic interest in David whatsoever, and that seemed to put his fears to rest."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Miranda. If it wasn't for me, he would never have called and harassed you like that."

Miranda shrugged. "Let's just forget about Adam, okay? I don't want to think about him for at least another twenty years, preferably more."

Andrea smiled. "I'm going to go home to my apartment after work tonight if that's okay. I know we're going to the girls' Awards Assembly tomorrow, and I really want to narrow down these applicants and hire someone by Friday."

Miranda frowned. "I have to sleep by myself?"

"I'm sure the girls would be happy to sleep with you if you want. I can talk to them."

"No, it's alright. They need their sleep. I would only keep them awake with my tossing and turning and going to the bathroom," she said. "I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Andrea nodded and headed back to her desk to check on the Accessories crisis.

* * *

Later that evening, Andrea was sitting on her couch with a mug of hot tea, trying to decide between the last three applicants. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, but she knew if she didn't finish this tonight, she wouldn't have time the following day. Just as she narrowed it down to the top two, her phone buzzed with an incoming text: _Are you awake?_

Andrea smiled and tossed the folders onto the coffee table as she picked up her phone and called Miranda. "Yes, I'm awake," she said.

"You didn't have to call me," Miranda said.

"I wanted to hear your voice. Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. The babies were perfectly still all afternoon, and it's like they waited until I climbed into bed to start kicking and doing somersaults."

"Aw, I'm sorry. What about a bath? Would that help?"

"I don't feel like getting up again."

"Are you having more pain?"

"No, not really."

"Would you tell me if something was wrong?"

"Yes, yes, I promise."

"What can I do for you?"

"I don't know. I wish you were here to hold me."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, that's absurd. It's the middle of the night."

"It's only a ten minute cab ride."

"No. No. I will be okay," she said quietly. "Can you just talk to me for a while?"

"About what?"

"Anything. I just want to hear your voice."

"Oh, so my voice is going to put you to sleep?" she teased.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

Andrea chuckled. "Not at all. Get comfortable and then put me on speaker."

There was a muffled sound on the other end of the line. Andrea took the opportunity to jump up and grab the closest book from her bookshelf, which happened to be a collection of Kate Chopin's short stories. "Okay, you're on speaker," Miranda said.

"So I spent the evening looking through the resumes of potential new assistants who I was able to interview over the phone. I've narrowed it down—"

"Don't talk about work," Miranda said, interrupting her.

Andrea smiled and flipped open to the first story in the book. "I figured you'd say that. How about I read you a bedtime story?"

"Perfect," Miranda said.

Andrea began to read, and after she finished the first story, she quietly asked, "Still awake?"

"Mm-hmm," was the reply.

She kept reading until there was no longer a response. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly three o'clock in the morning, so she turned out her lights and went to bed.

The next day at the office, Miranda stopped by Andrea's desk as she handed her coat and bag to the new girl. "I need you to send me a new copy of your resignation letter, Andrea. I know you set it on my desk last Friday, the 25th, but I need to email HR an electronic copy," she said.

Andrea nodded. "I think it's on my home computer, but I can quickly re-write it. Dalton at 1:30?"

"Actually, we won't need to leave until 2:45," Miranda said. "I spoke with the Vice-Prinicipal this morning, and the awards portion doesn't begin until 3:30. Make reservations for dinner afterwards—I think the girls would enjoy Cantina Familiar. Four of us."

Andrea nodded. A few minutes later, she emailed her resignation letter, then sent Miranda a quick text: _Am I invited to dinner or will James be joining you?_

"Andrea," Miranda called.

She quickly jumped up and walked into the office, shutting the door.

"Darling, you're the fourth. Me, you, and the girls."

"Oh, okay," she said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have had to ask."

"No, I'm glad you feel like you can ask me those questions," Miranda said. "What time did you end up going to bed last night?"

"Close to three."

Miranda shook her head. "You must be exhausted. I would apologize, but I slept so soundly last night after you called," she said. "Can you stay tonight?"

"You bet," Andrea said, walking around to the other side of the desk. She leaned over and gently kissed Miranda on the lips. "That was your goodnight kiss from last night," she said. She kissed her again, "and this is your good morning."

Miranda smiled and Andrea could see her cheeks turning pink. She glanced at her computer screen for a second. "I wish you could quit today and move in right now."

"I'll start bringing more of my stuff over. Think you can share a tiny bit of your closet?"

"For you," Miranda said, "anything."

* * *

Both Caroline and Cassidy received awards this year, and Miranda couldn't have been more proud. It was the first school function she'd been to since she started showing, so of course the other parents were doting on her, telling her how wonderful she looked, offering their seats, etc. Although they were often too catty for her liking, she had to admit that the mothers at school were extraordinarily generous, and on this occasion, kind. No one asked about Andrea's presence, and she suspected that most presumed she was the girls' nanny, especially after the way they ran to hug the young woman afterwards. But for now, that was okay. The fewer questions, the better.

They enjoyed a fun dinner at Cantina, and that night, Miranda and Andrea made love over and over until the sun began to rise. Andrea had to be in the office at 9:00 AM to meet with Abby, who would hopefully be Miranda's newest assistant. Miranda, on the other hand, had no meetings scheduled, so she decided to work from home. The truth is, her bed smelled like sex and she wanted to stay there for as long as possible.

Andrea was delighted that Abby accepted the position. Like herself, Abby was an English major, looking to get her foot in the door in publishing. Both Abby and Rachel were highly competent, and she had no doubt that they would be able to keep the office running smoothly. She did wonder where Emily was looking that she had such a difficult time finding a decent employee, but then she remembered that first and foremost in Emily's mind was having a sense of fashion.

Friday afternoon was fairly slow, so Andrea finished typing up the task lists for Abby and Rachel. They would no longer be "first" and "second." For the time being, they would each be responsible for different things. For example, Rachel was the liaison with Accessories, and Abby would be the liaison for Editorial. Abby would coordinate and take notes at all the run-throughs, and Rachel would be responsible for coordinating meetings and conference calls with new designers.

Eventually, one of them would take on more responsibility with Miranda's personal life—dry cleaning, reservations, the girls' school functions—but she knew Miranda would select one of them when she was ready. For now, she still had Andrea.

Andrea hadn't received any other job offers this week, so she spent the last few hours of her day preparing for her interview on Friday, May 9. Promptly at 6:00 PM, she closed her computer and headed home to the townhouse.

James was out of town on business, so the girls stayed home, and the four of them spent a very relaxing, fun weekend watching movies, television shows, and even some quiet reading. A few times, Andrea caught Miranda wincing as she held her belly, but every time, she reassured Andrea it was just ligament pain because her belly was growing so quickly. By Monday night, Andrea was not happy with that answer, so Miranda promised to bring it up with Dr. Assaf at her twenty-five week check-in on May 12th.

* * *

The next morning, Andrea was going over the show requests that needed to be sent out for some of the upcoming Fall/Winter shows while Miranda, Nigel, and Irv were meeting to discuss who would handle what while Miranda would be out. She wasn't due for another three months, but Nigel wanted to have this meeting earlier rather than later so he, Emily, and Serena could prepare as much as possible.

After their meeting, they were casually chatting in the hall outside the conference room. Nigel was commenting on how calm the new assistants have been, and Irv even made a comment about the redhead being "too uptight," which caused everyone to burst into laughter.

Out of nowhere, Miranda reached out and gripped Irv's forearm. Nigel and Irv quickly exchanged glances, and they realized she was holding her breath and wincing. "Miranda, what's going on?" Nigel asked, taking her other arm. She shook her head and bit her lower lip, and Irv began to panic.

"Irv, why don't you head back upstairs?" Nigel said, giving him a dirty look. He knew the last thing Miranda would want would be Irv Ravitz fussing over her. "I'll just walk Miranda back to her office," he said.

As Irv was walking away, Miranda took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Without saying a word, Nigel led her down the hallway and back towards her office. Andrea saw them coming down the hall and Nigel quickly gestured to her to follow them in the office.

"Hey Abby, why don't you shadow Rachel for a while?" Andrea said. "Rachel, I think it would be really great if you could tell her anything you maybe wish you knew your first week," she said, quickly following Miranda and Nigel into her office and shutting the door.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" Andrea said, walking up to her and taking her hand.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Really, now stop fussing and go back to whatever it was you two were doing," she said.

Andrea led her to the couch. "Lay down and rest for a while."

"I will do nothing of the sort. I'm _fine_, Andrea."

Andrea ignored her and picked up her legs, spinning her so she was laying on the couch. She took Miranda's shoes off and sat on the edge of the couch, resting her arm across Miranda's legs, effectively pinning her down.

"Honestly, let me up, I'm fine," she said.

"Nigel, can you pour her a glass of water? I'd do it myself but she'll escape if I move my arm."

He chuckled and quietly poured a glass of still water from the pitcher on the console. Miranda rolled her eyes as she accepted the water and drank.

"What happened?" Andrea asked.

"Nothing. I just had more round ligament pain. It caught me off-guard. That's all."

"Nigel, what happened?" Andrea said.

"I don't know. She grabbed Irv's arm out of the blue and she was holding her breath for a while."

"Okay, so the pain was a little stronger than it's been in the past few weeks," she said. "I'm fine. I have some emails to send, let me up, Andrea."

Andrea bent over and kissed Miranda softly. "You promised you would tell me if anything was wrong, remember?" she whispered. Nigel awkwardly turned and looked out the window, trying to give the women some privacy.

"Yes, I remember. I promise, darling," she said, cupping Andrea's cheek. "Let me up."

Andrea nodded and stood from the couch. Miranda swung her feet around and sat up. Without bothering to put her shoes on, she got up and walked over to her desk. Andrea was whispering something to Nigel when they heard Miranda gasp.

She was bent over her desk with one hand on the surface and the other cradling her belly. Andrea ran over and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Breathe, Miranda. Exhale. In and out," she whispered.

"Should I call someone?" Nigel asked nervously.

"No. Nigel, go back to your office. I'll stay here with Miranda for a while, she'll be fine," Andrea said, hoping Miranda would be able to relax if Nigel left.

Miranda released her breath and quickly inhaled again. Andrea softly brushed her arm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Miranda took a few deep breaths and shook her head. "I think so. I have to go to the bathroom," she said, squeezing Andrea's arm gently as she headed to the private en suite in her office.

Andrea sighed and leaned against the desk. From everything she read online, it was a little too early for her to be feeling Braxton Hicks contractions. Before she could let her mind wander any further, Miranda called out to her from the bathroom. She ran over and gently turned the knob, cracking the door open. "Miranda?"

"I'm bleeding," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I need clean underwear, please."

Andrea nodded and quickly ran to her desk, fishing a pair of underwear and a slim pad from her purse. Andrea returned to the bathroom and knelt down next to Miranda. She put the pad in the silk underwear and carefully slipped Miranda's pants off from where they were pooled at her ankles. Andrea helped Miranda step into the underwear, then back into her pants. She gently cupped Miranda's cheek and kissed her softly. "Don't cry, it's going to be okay. Let's go have Dr. Assaf check and make sure the babies are okay," she said.

Miranda nodded. "Can you call her now?"

"I'll call while we're heading down to the car," she said. "I already texted Roy."

Miranda slipped into her shoes and grabbed her sunglasses, immediately putting them on. She marched out of the office and paused while Rachel gathered her coat and bag. Andrea quickly followed, grabbing her bag and giving Rachel and Abby strict instructions to postpone all of Miranda's meetings for the remainder of the day. If there was an emergency, she told them to ask Emily what to do. When she heard the elevator ding, she practically sprinted down the hall to join Miranda, who was apparently already on the phone with Dr. Assaf's office.

"Yes…well, I don't know. No. Twenty-four weeks. No. Okay, we're on our way. Thank you," she said, ending the call.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure Abby and Rachel were—" Andrea began to explain.

Miranda held up her hand. "It's fine. Dr. Assaf wants to meet us in the emergency room," she said. She reached down and squeezed Andrea's hand. "I think I'm having contractions," she said quietly. Andrea could tell by the shakiness in her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, we're almost in the car, and the hospital is less than two miles away. Just take a deep breath, and try to stay calm," she said. Judging by the way Miranda was gripping her hand, she was having another contraction.

"How can I stay calm?" she said through her teeth. "It's too early, Andrea. It's too early."

The elevator doors opened and Andrea led Miranda through the lobby and to the car, not caring who was staring at them. "Emergency room," she told Roy. She helped Miranda into the backseat and climbed in right after her.

"It's too early," Miranda cried, running her hands up and down over her belly.

Andrea silently prayed it was only a false alarm. She didn't want to consider the alternative.

In the emergency room, Dr. Assaf was already waiting for Miranda in an exam room. Her nurse hooked up the fetal monitor as she quickly removed Miranda's pants and underwear to do a fetal exam. "We have two strong heartbeats," the nurse announced, "not seeing signs of distress."

"Well, Miranda," Dr. Assaf said, "we have more good news. First, the babies are doing fine and don't seem to be in distress. Second, you're hardly dilated at all. You're starting to efface a little, but at this stage in a twin pregnancy, that's exactly what we would expect, though I suspect it's why you noticed some light spotting. I'd still like to give you some corticosteroids as a precaution to help give the babies' lungs a little boost. It's totally up to you, but I'd like to give you a shot of terbutaline to try and stop the uterine contractions."

Miranda wasn't responding, so Andrea took her hand. "Can you explain the pros and cons of the terbutaline injection?"

"Terbutaline is a beta agonist. Its primary use is for patients with difficulty breathing, as it relaxes the smooth muscles of the lungs and airways. The uterus is also a smooth muscle, so terbutaline will stop—or at least relax—contractions. Side effects can be anything from headache and dizziness to difficulty breathing and palpitations," she explained. "I'm going to give you the steroids now," she said, taking the medication from the nurse and injecting it into the IV in Miranda's arm.

"Miranda," Andrea said, gently squeezing her hand. "Do you want that medication?"

"What would happen if I don't take it?" she asked.

"Your contractions could cause your water to break, and at that point there would be very little we could do to stop labor. Terbutaline will slow down your labor. You may still have contractions, but unless your cervix is dilating or the babies are in distress, we won't really be concerned."

"And is this okay for the babies?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. It could elevate their heart rate, but there won't be any lasting effects."

"Okay, do it," Miranda said.

While the doctor was administering the medication, Andrea sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed her thumb across Miranda's cheek. "See, everything's fine. The babies are going to be okay," she said.

"Oh god, I was so scared," she said, taking Andrea's hand and tugging her closer.

"Miranda," Dr. Assaf said, "I want you on bedrest for the rest of the week just as a precaution. I'll see you Monday morning for your twenty-five week appointment, and from there we can assess whether we should extend that, is that okay?"

Miranda nodded.

"This means you are not to go into work for the next six days. I want you off your feet except when you're going to the bathroom and showering. No strenuous activity, no orgasms, no lifting anything heavier than a gallon of milk, can you do that?"

"Yes, of course."

"If not, I can arrange for you to be admitted here."

"Absolutely not," Miranda said.

* * *

Once Miranda was situated in her bed upstairs, Andrea made a call to _Runway_ to tell Nigel Miranda wouldn't be in for the rest of the week. Nigel was relieved to hear that everything was okay, and he said he would pass the message along to Irv since even he called to check on how she was.

"Nige, do you think Rachel and Abby are okay without me there?"

"Yes, don't worry about anything here. I can spare Emily this week, so I'll have her look in on them. You just stay with Miranda and make sure she gets her rest. I'll call you if there's anything important," he said. "Oh, and Six? Tell Miranda not to worry about anything. I've got it covered."

"Thanks, Nige," she said, ending the call. She headed back up to Miranda's room with a glass of ginger-lemon water and a banana.

"Thank you," Miranda said. "For everything. Andrea, you're giving up so much for me. I don't even know how to thank you anymore."

Andrea crawled up on the bed next to Miranda and laid her head on her chest. "You don't have to thank me. I just want you and these babies to be healthy. I called Nigel. He's going to let Irv know you'll be out this week, and he wanted me to tell you not to worry about anything," she said.

"What about Rachel and Abby?"

"You know their names?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. I know everything that goes on in my office. You were still training Abby, weren't you?"

"Well I covered the basics. She's been shadowing Rachel, and Nigel said he'll have Emily look in on them. They have my number, and I sent them both emails telling them to call me right away if anything comes up," Andrea said. "It will be fine."

"God, what am I going to do for the next six days in this room? And what if Dr. Assaf thinks I need more bedrest?"

"Then you'll do it. You know as well as anyone that the longer those babies have to grow inside you, the stronger and healthier they will be. And the sooner we'll be able to bring them home."

"I know, it's just…what else am I going to do all day but worry about these babies?"

"Well, let's make a list of everything that needs to get done in the next three months. And we can work on it."

"Are you planning on staying here with me?"

"Absolutely."

Miranda sighed in relief. "I should probably tell you something about it being unprofessional or something, but I'm just relieved I won't be alone."

"I do have to run out to my interview Friday morning, but Cara should be here if you need anything," Andrea said. "So, I'm going to go get my computer and a notepad and we can start making that list."

"No, wait," she said, reaching out and tugging Andrea back to the bed. "We can do that later this afternoon. Right now, I just want you. That's all." She took Andrea's face in her hands and kissed her so hard Andrea was sure her lips would be bruised—not that she cared.

Miranda's lips were so soft and warm against her own, it wasn't until her hand was cupping her breast that Andrea realized what was happening and pushed away. "Miranda, no, you can't," she said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't make love to you," she said with a shy smile. "Unless you don't want it…"

"No, I do," Andrea quickly replied. "I was just concerned about you."

"Don't be. I'll just live in this constant state of arousal," she joked. "I want to taste you, Andrea. Will you let me?"

She grinned and kissed Miranda, careful not to jostle her from her nook on the bed. "What would be most comfortable for you?" she asked.

"How about you undress for me, then come lay next to me?"

"I can do that," Andrea said as she climbed off the bed. She unbuttoned her jacket and tossed it on the chair. She removed her necklace, watch, and rings, and set them on the dresser. Next, she unbuttoned her trousers and slid them down her hips, leaving them in a pile on the floor. She pulled her silk camisole off over her head and tossed it behind her. She reached around to undo her bra, but Miranda stopped her.

"Wait—let me do that," she said quietly. Andrea crawled back onto the bed and kneeled next to Miranda, her breasts practically spilling out of the flimsy lace bra. Miranda cupped her breasts through the lace, then quickly reached around and released the clasp.

Andrea slid the bra straps down her arms and tossed the bra at the growing pile of clothes on the chair. Miranda eagerly licked and sucked Andrea's erect nipples while she slipped her underwear off. Andrea leaned closer, balancing her weight on her elbow as she ran her fingers through Miranda's hair with her other hand.

"No," she said as she pulled Andrea's hair away. "You can't touch me. You cannot touch me like that. I just—you can't," Miranda said.

"Sorry," Andrea said, laying on her back. "I almost forgot."

Miranda sighed and tried to reposition herself to no avail. "Can you turn around? Or something? I can't reach you," she said. "Maybe put your feet up here by the pillows?" she asked.

Andrea repositioned herself and scooted back a little more so her sex was inches away from Miranda's lips. It would have been fine, except this position put Miranda's belly in her face, and she couldn't resist pressing kisses against the smooth, taut skin as she traced her fingers in circles.

"Andrea, stop!" Miranda said, swatting her hand away. "Come back here. Maybe I'll just have to use my fingers," she said, pursing her lips.

"I have an idea," Andrea said. She kneeled next to Miranda. "Can I?"

Miranda eagerly nodded and guided her hips as the young woman straddled her shoulders. As soon as her cool fingers parted her hot folds, Andrea reached out and gripped the headboard.

"Oh god—Miranda!" she cried out as her hips bucked involuntarily.

The editor hummed in pleasure as she slowly dragged her tongue down her slit. She didn't want Andrea to come just yet, so she carefully held her folds open while her tongue darted inside, kissing and licking her everywhere except for her clit.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god…Mirandaaaa," she cried out as she arched her back and rolled her hips, effectively grinding her clit on the woman's nose. She felt Miranda's hands take hold of her hips and still her movement.

Miranda reached up and cupped Andrea's breasts, and began kneading and rolling her nipples between her fingertips, eliciting a low moan from the young woman. "Come for me, Andrea," she whispered before she turned her lips to her aching bud, sucking it from its hood and gently biting down.

Andrea's body trembled as her orgasm spread from her core to the tips of her toes. As heady as it felt to look down and see Miranda between her legs, she ached for the closeness and the intimacy with the other woman. As soon as she was able, she lifted her leg back over Miranda and sank into the bed next to her.

Miranda gently brushed her hair from her eyes and Andrea leaned forward, licking her come from Miranda's chin. "Andrea…darling," Miranda said, gently lifting her chin up. "I know I don't say this nearly enough, but you must know how often it crosses my mind. You are gorgeous and sexy and the most beautiful, kindest, most generous person I know. And I love you with everything I have," she said.

Andrea smiled as she gazed at the woman's sparkling blue eyes. She couldn't find the words to express the emotions coursing through her veins, so instead she leaned down and kissed Miranda as if her life depended on it.

Some time later, Andrea lay with her head on Miranda's shoulder. "I'm going to take a quick shower," she said. "Can I get you anything?"

Miranda shook her head.

When Andrea stepped out of the bathroom, she was glad she had actually put clothes on, as Caroline and Cassidy were sitting on the bed next to Miranda. "Hey girls," she said, joining them on the giant mattress.

"Andy, did the doctor really say everything was okay?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Cass. She gave your mom some medicine to help the babies grow strong, and said your mom needs a lot of rest. She's not supposed to stand up unless she has to go to the bathroom," Andrea said, kissing Miranda on the forehead.

"I told you," Miranda said. "I'm fine. The babies are doing just fine. We just need some extra rest. Why don't you girls fix a snack and then come do your homework in here?"

"Really? I thought you needed rest?" Cassidy said.

"I am resting. I'm laying down and not doing anything. I miss seeing your beautiful faces," she said, softly poking her daughter's nose. "When you come back upstairs, can you bring me some almond butter and crackers?"

"Yep! Be back in a bit," she said, heading down to the kitchen with her sister.

Miranda carefully pushed herself up into a sitting position as she twisted and turned to stretch her back. Andrea was glaring at her. "What? I have to pee," she said, getting off the bed. "Would you mind grabbing some of the extra pillows from the guest bedroom?"

When Miranda returned, Andrea was already sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "Did you hear my phone ring earlier?" she asked.

"No. Is it something at work?" Miranda asked.

"No. I have a voicemail from my mom," she said, pressing in her code so she could listen to her message.

Miranda crawled up on the bed next to her and gently laid her hand on Andrea's thigh, since she could see how anxious she was. She was relieved to see Andrea smiling before she put the phone down. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Andrea nodded. "My mom said, 'How did everything work out with that woman you're head over heels for?' And then she said she hoped everything was good and that she'd someday get to meet her…you."

"Well I don't see why you can't tell her who this mysterious woman is," Miranda said. "I actually would love to meet your mother—see where you get your charm and good looks."

"Maybe in a few months," Andrea said. "Once she finds out about the babies, she won't let you out of her sight."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. She has been desperate for grandchildren for years. At this point, she will take what she can get."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, well, I think she was expecting me to get pregnant, but now she's worried she'll be old and crippled by the time that happens."

Miranda chuckled. "And your mother's probably my age. Please, let's change the subject," she said. "I was thinking, I should probably call Helen. If she catches wind that I was in the hospital and didn't tell her, she would be a wreck."

"I'm going to run downstairs and grab myself something to eat while you call her then. Did you want anything else besides almond butter?"

"Not right now. Thank you."

* * *

Andrea spent the rest of the week keeping Miranda company and ensuring that she was, in fact, keeping to her bedrest. After the first day, Miranda was starting to go stir-crazy, so Andrea grabbed some pillows and made a comfy spot for her on the sofa in the study. They used her desk in lieu of the kitchen table, and Miranda was happy for even the minor change of scenery.

Miranda helped Andrea come up with an organized, massive to-do list for the next three months. When Andrea suggested the idea, she was thinking in terms of decorating the nursery, but Miranda began listing off everything she could possibly think of—so quickly that Andrea had to ask her to pause several times while she struggled to write it all down. In the end, though, it was probably better that she spelled everything out. Andrea was able to type up at least half of the list and send to Rachel and Abby to get started on, while the rest of the items were more personal—things that Miranda would want to do herself, most likely.

Thankfully, she didn't have any additional spotting or contractions, either.

Andrea's interview with _The Wall Street Journal_ was a bit disappointing, as they were only proactively interviewing so they could easily fill a position in the event that one of their reporters left. Of course, she wasn't in a position to pick and choose, but she was still holding out for something…well, better. Miranda had one more idea in mind, and promised Andrea she would work on it first thing next week, as soon as Dr. Assaf cleared her to go back to work.

But, of course, her appointment Monday morning didn't go exactly as planned.

* * *

"What do you mean _modified bedrest?! _And for the _next ten weeks? _Are you out of your mind?" Miranda hissed.

"Miranda, I know you have a demanding career, but I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was necessary. I know you want to deliver two healthy babies, and you and I both know that their chances of survival will only increase the longer you can carry them. Two days a week you can go into the office or run errands, or I don't know, go for a walk. I still don't want you to exert yourself. Try to avoid climbing stairs, you know."

Miranda sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"The babies are doing great. You haven't dilated, and you're healthy. You are doing everything right, Miranda. I don't want that to change."

"Can you give us a minute?" Andrea asked.

"Sure. I'll go check and see if your bloodwork is back from the lab yet," she said, quietly stepping out.

"Andrea, what am I going to do? I was going crazy after six days," Miranda said.

"Well, this isn't exactly as strict. Let's say you go into the office on Tuesdays and Fridays from 7-4. You'd only be spending Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at home, and you can work from your couch if you need to. In two weeks, the girls will be finished with school, so I'm sure they will keep you busy at home."

Miranda pursed her lips. "I suppose. Helen did already say she was going to come in for a few weeks instead of me sending the girls out to Boston." She shook her head. "What am I even saying? There is no choice in the matter. I will do anything for these girls, even if it means staying in bed all summer."

Andrea smiled and kissed Miranda on the forehead. "And you know, I'll be there with you every day."

"You spoil me, Andrea," she said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I can start working with the girls on your schedule—does Tuesday and Friday sound okay?"

Miranda nodded. "I'll work from my home office for a few hours on Mondays and Thursdays, too, so arrange for Rachel to be over from 10 AM – 2 PM. And maybe we can rearrange things and bring the little desk from the guest bedroom into my office for her to use. Or you, when she's not here. Maybe we should order a matching desk?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Andrea said. "Since the top of our list is converting the guest bedroom into a nursery, let's just move the small desk so we don't have to put it in storage. If I need extra space, I can take over the dining room table. I can take over that entire room, really. Have you ever used it?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Of course. Just, not in a few years. But Andrea, I don't want stacks of papers and books all over my dining room."

"Who said I was going to make a mess?"

"I've seen your apartment, don't forget."

"Well, that's because it's 500 square feet and I don't have anywhere else to put it," she said. "I'm going to call Emily now and explain that you're not coming in today."

"There are some items I need from my office if I'm going to work from home. I'll just be ten minutes."

Andrea glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I won't have you making me feel guilty for this," she said. "I know my body, and I'm only going in for some folders, a thumb drive, and my notebook."

"I can run up and get it for you."

"No. You will stay in the car. This is not up for debate," she said, sitting up on the exam table.

The doctor gently knocked on the door before re-entering the room. "CBC came back. Your iron is a little low," she said. "Iron supplements have a tendency to cause constipation, so I'm hesitant to suggest that. Why don't you try to incorporate some extra iron into your diet and see if that helps bring it up—things like spinach, lean red meat, beans, and almonds. I'd like to see you back in 2-3 weeks, then for the remainder of the third trimester we'll probably want to see you on a weekly basis."

"Thank you," Miranda said quietly.

When they were in the car on the way to _Runway_, Andrea leaned over and kissed Miranda gently on the cheek. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm just a worrywart. I love you and want to protect you."

"I know. And I don't mean to be unappreciative, really. I love when you're protective. It's been so long since I had someone who loved me like that. I'm just not used to it, that's all. Once these babies are here, I hope you will channel that fierce protectiveness towards them," she said.

"Of course I will," she said tracing her hang gently along Miranda's belly. The car slowed to a stop outside of Elias-Clarke. "I'll be waiting for you," she said.

Miranda nodded. "Two more months and they'll be here," she said. "Maybe I can bring them to work with me while they're still babies."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Well, then no one would get any work done."

"That's true. Well, I'll just be a few minutes. I'll text you if something comes up," she said.

Andrea smiled and nodded, and quickly sent off a message to Emily as soon as Miranda left the car: _She's on her way up. She needs to rest—go easy on the surprise! I'll be up in a few minutes. _She waited until she saw Miranda disappear inside the elevator, then climbed out of the towncar and followed her up to the 18th floor.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When Miranda stepped off the elevators, Nigel was waiting for her. "Thank god you're back," he said, taking her by the arm. "You would not believe the item we just received from Brittany at DVF—come here, it's in the conference room."

Miranda stopped at the outer office where Abby was answering the phones. "Nigel, I just came to pick up a few things. The doctor put wants me on a _modified_ bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy," she said with a sigh.

"Are you feeling okay? Nothing's wrong?" he asked, slightly embarrassed he hadn't checked on her first.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. My doctor seems to think it's because I've been laying low, so she wants me to keep it up."

"How far are you now?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Only twenty-five weeks. I'm just over halfway. I don't understand how some women can do this for forty weeks," she said.

"When were the girls born—or, I guess I'm going to have to start saying 'Caroline & Cassidy,'" he said.

Miranda chuckled. "Thirty-one weeks. But then they were in the hospital for so long," she said.

"I remember. You had to come back to work a few days after they came home," Nigel said.

"If I would have taken better care of myself and listened to my doctor when he told me to rest, I think they would have been stronger."

"You can't think like that, Miranda. Especially since you have two healthy, beautiful daughters."

"I know, but I'm already bigger with this pregnancy than I ever was with the girls. I just don't know if I can handle watching them hooked up to machines," she said.

Seeing that she was getting weepy, Nigel quickly changed the subject and led her to the conference room. Her eyes widened as she saw the room entirely decorated in pink and white bunting, bows, and balloons.

"Oh my god," she said, stopping in her tracks and covering her mouth with her hand.

Nigel smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's hard to have a surprise party in a conference room that has windows on three sides, but I hope you're still surprised," he said, opening the door and guiding her inside.

Miranda's eyes scanned the room and it brought a tear to her eye. She recognized the faces of nearly her entire staff, and they were standing in front of the side table which was stacked high with wrapped gifts.

Emily and Serena stepped forward. "We all wanted to congratulate you and wish you and your daughters-to-be the best," Emily said.

"And, I know at least some of us wanted to gush over how amazing you look. Pregnancy really suits you, Miranda," Serena said. Everyone quietly agreed.

"I—I don't know what to say," Miranda said as Emily led her to a chair. "I'm so overwhelmed. I wasn't expecting any of this at all." She looked over at the gift table and the cookie tray in the center of the table and began to cry.

"Where is Andrea?" Emily frantically whispered to Nigel. He only shrugged in reply.

"Thank you all—so much," Miranda said. "This is all so incredibly generous…"

Rachel saw that Miranda was awkwardly at a loss for words, so she stepped up. "Everyone, I know we all have loads to do today, and we don't want to keep you from your work. Please help yourself to some iced green tea with lemon and ginger and cookies—they're vegan, sugar-free, gluten-free, and not processed near nuts. I'm not sure how long Miranda can stay today, but maybe we can convince her to open a few special gifts," she said, looking over at the editor.

Abby appeared out of nowhere and set two beautifully wrapped boxes on the table in front of Miranda, then she brought in a white, wooden twin cradle with a big pink bow and set it at Miranda's feet.

"Oh my goodness," Miranda said, looking down at it. It was about two feet high and four feet long, and was designed to sit on the floor and gently rock back and forth. There was a dividing wall that could be added in the center to separate the babies. "This is perfect for my office," she said as she picked up the gift tag. _All the best, Emily & Serena (PS- We'll be happy to babysit if you ever need us!)_

Miranda looked up at the couple who were standing along the wall, holding hands. "Thank you," she said. "Does that offer also include two nine-year-olds who will be on summer break in a few weeks?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Serena said.

"Even if you just book an overnight at a spa or something, we'd be happy to help."

Miranda smiled and gently bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you again."

By now, Andrea had joined the group, quietly standing next to Nigel along the wall behind Miranda's chair.

"Open that one next," Nigel said, pointing to an iridescent green box on the table. "It arrived a few days ago and Emily could not wait to give it to you," he said.

Miranda quickly unwrapped the box and pulled out a gorgeous, flowy aquamarine blue satin nightgown, a matching satin long robe, and a pair of matching embroidered slippers. She read the note card that was tucked into the box: _Only the best for La Reina. Will send something extraordinary when the children arrive. Besos, Oscar. _

"He designed this maternity robe just for you," Emily said.

"Emily had fun trying to get your measurements," Serena said, poking her.

"I actually needed a new robe. This is perfect," she said. She picked up the other box and shook it. It was unusually light for such a large box. Unwrapping it, she gasped when she saw what was inside. "Oh Nigel. I don't know what to say," she said.

"Say yes. I'll take care of everything for you," he said.

"Yes, yes! Of course, Nigel," Miranda said.

"What is it?" Andrea asked.

Miranda turned around and smiled. "The nursery," she said, holding up a sketch.

Andrea smiled. "We really need to get going," she whispered.

Miranda rolled her eyes and turned back to the room. "Again, thank you all so much. I would love to stay here and unwrap each of these generous gifts, but my doctor has rather inconveniently put me on a modified bed rest. I'll be in the office for two days each week and working from my home for two days. Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday I will be completely off," she said.

As the staff started to head back to work, Abby boxed up a few cookies for Miranda to take home and poured some iced tea into a tumbler with a lid. Rachel packed the gifts from Oscar and Nigel into a large bag, and Andrea helped Miranda retrieve some items from her office.

"I'll have a driver bring the rest of these gifts over this afternoon, Miranda," Abby said, handing her the iced tea and cookies.

Miranda nodded and headed towards the elevators. "Rachel, you will be working from the office in my home on Monday and Thursday. Arrive promptly at 9:00 AM."

"Yes, Miranda," she said.

"I've got a few things to grab, too," Andrea said. "I'll meet you down at the car in two minutes."

Miranda nodded and headed into the elevator while Andrea went to talk with Rachel and Abby. She set her bags down and perched herself on the corner of Rachel's desk. "I hope you both paid close attention today. _That_ was the real Miranda Priestly, and she doesn't make an appearance too often in public. She is a warm, caring, and appreciative person. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise," she said. "When she needs you, you don't hesitate—you drop everything and run to her. Sometimes it's minor, sometimes it's serious. Learn to distinguish the tone of her voice—it cracks when she's scared, trails off when she's tired, and stutters when she's upset. When she's angry, she whispers." She paused for a minute, then picked her bags back up. "I trust you two to take care of her when I can't. Do not disappoint me."

"So Andy, is it true?" Rachel asked. "You and Miranda, I mean."

Andrea smiled and walked out, rushing down to meet Miranda in the car. "Sorry," she said, sliding into the backseat as Roy put her bags in the trunk.

Miranda just ended a phone call. "Well, that was unexpected, but very pleasant. Thank you, Andrea, as I'm sure you had something to do with it," Miranda said.

Andrea leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "You seemed genuinely happy."

"I was. I am. Why is that so difficult to believe?"

"It's not," Andrea said. "But I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you happy at work."

"True," she said. After several minutes of silence, Andrea received a call as they were pulling up in front of the town house.

"Hello?…Yes, this is she…oh, hello. Yes, this is a perfect time," she said smiling over at Miranda.

Miranda quietly stayed in the car with Andrea until she ended her call. "Who was it, darling?"

"John Griffin from _The Mirror_. They have a News Editor position open and he wants to interview me tomorrow!"

"Darling, that's wonderful," Miranda said. "Let's talk more inside," she said.

Andrea quickly climbed out of the car and ran around to the other door to help Miranda out while Roy was taking the bags from the trunk into the house.

"Ooh," Miranda groaned as she began climbing the steps to the front door. She reached down and held her hand beneath her belly.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said as Andrea helped her inside.

"Ladies, will there be anything else? I was going to head back to _Runway_ to pick up the remaining gifts," Roy said.

"No, but wait here a few minutes, please," Andrea said.

"Not a problem. I'll have David bring the gifts with the other car," he said, heading back to the town car.

Miranda sat in the armchair in the foyer and kicked off her wedge sandals.

"What hurts?" Andrea asked.

"My back," she said. "I totally forgot to wear that support belt today. I didn't need it when I was just laying around here at home. It's my fault—I should have remembered."

"Do you want me to start a warm bath for you? Or do you want to lie down for a while?"

"I can't go up the stairs just yet," she said. "Would you mind rubbing it for me?"

"Not at all," she said. "Do you want to sit on the couch?" Andrea asked, helping her up.

"No, I think I'll kneel," she said, tossing a pillow on the ground. She lowered herself to the ground and leaned forward, resting her head on her arms on the couch.

Andrea kneeled behind her and carefully pulled up her dress before placing her hands on the woman's lower back. "Right here?" she asked, applying gentle pressure.

"Yess," Miranda moaned.

Andrea gently massaged her back for the next twenty minutes, until her hands were too tired to keep applying pressure.

"Thank you, darling," Miranda said as she sat back on her heels. "I'm going to go lie down for a while," she said.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course," Miranda said, taking Andrea's hand and standing up. "You don't have to ask."

Upstairs, the two women fell asleep quickly. It wasn't until the girls came running upstairs after school that they woke.

"Mom, what are all those presents?!" Caroline asked. "Oh, sorry," she said quietly, shutting the door.

"What's going on?" Cassidy whispered.

"Mom was sleeping and I think I woke her up."

"Girls, get in here," Miranda said.

Caroline took a deep breath and walked over to Miranda's bedside. "I'm sorry, Mom," she said.

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. I fell asleep for far too long. Apparently Andrea had the same problem," she said, looking over at the sleepy-eyed brunette.

"Sorry," she said as she sat up. "Hey girls."

"Hey, Andy," they replied.

"So, Mom, what are all those gifts downstairs?" Caroline asked again.

"My staff at _Runway _surprised me with a baby shower this morning. I didn't get to open all the presents, so maybe you girls can help me this evening?" Miranda said.

"Yes!"

"Awesome!"

Miranda chuckled and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Why don't you girls get started on your homework in the kitchen. I'll be downstairs in a minute and make a snack for you."

"We can do that ourselves," Cassidy said. "You don't have to come down."

"Sweetie, I slept through lunch and I'm starving," she said, gently tickling her daughter.

"Will Andy stay tonight?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she said without looking back at Andrea. "I think she's going to be here every night now."

That evening, Miranda and the girls opened all of the gifts from the shower, and once again, she was completely overwhelmed at everyone's generosity. Andrea carefully took notes regarding who gave what, knowing Miranda would likely want to send personal thank you notes.

"This is a lot of stuff, Mom. Where is it all going to go?" Cassidy asked.

"We're going to remodel the guest bedroom, and that's going to be their nursery. Uncle Nigel is taking care of that for me. It's going to look something like this," she said, handing the girls the sketch he gave her.

"Oh my god, that's so cool!" Cassidy said.

"Yes, it's very _cool_," Miranda said with a smile.

"How little are the babies going to be when they're born?" Caroline asked, holding up one of the onesies.

"Hopefully they'll be big and strong," Andrea said. "Since there are two of them, they're going to get kind of squished and not have a lot of room to grow, but if your mom keeps resting and eating and taking care of herself, I'm sure they'll be perfect. These onesies might even be too small for them!" she said.

"Or they might be far too big," Miranda said quietly.

"Girls, did you finish your homework?" Andrea asked. They nodded in reply. "Why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed. It's getting late. We'll be up in a few minutes." Once the girls were upstairs, she looked over at Miranda and saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"What if something happens?" Miranda asked through her tears. "We have all this baby _stuff_. Two of everything. We're going to redo the guest room. I just couldn't bear it if we didn't bring two babies home."

Andrea wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulder and held her close. "We will handle it. Whatever happens, we will deal," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Miranda's head.

"It feels _real_ now," Miranda said as she looked across the living room floor: blankets, towels, bedding, toys, bottles, burp cloths, car seats. "What if I can't do it?"

Andrea softly lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "You are the most determined and capable person I know. You have so many people supporting you, please don't think this way," she said.

"That's just that many more people to disappoint," Miranda said.

"Tomorrow, let's look through that list of midwives that Dr. Assaf sent over. Maybe we can interview a few and then finalize that birth plan you were working on, okay?"

Miranda took a deep breath and sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes," she said, nodding.

"Want to head upstairs?"

Miranda shook her head. "I'm going to stay down here for a while. Will you make sure the girls are in bed?"

Andrea nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without incident. Miranda interviewed several midwives over the phone and finally settled on Alice, a middle-aged woman from South Africa. She called several times a week, and stopped by a few times to check on Miranda and get to know her better.

Andrea's interview for _The Mirror_ went well, and John offered her the position on one condition: she wouldn't be able to start until September 1st because he didn't have it in the budget. Andrea was relieved that she wouldn't have to leave Miranda alone so soon, and this gave her the opportunity to spend some time training with the current News Editor, unpaid, of course. Since leaving _Runway_ and moving in with Miranda, she found she didn't really have any expenses, though, so it was okay.

Miranda made final adjustments to the nursery plans, and Nigel scheduled the remodel for the weekend of June 6th. The girls would be with James that weekend, and she an Andrea would head to a suite at The Four Seasons for an extended spa weekend until construction was complete. Nigel was sending Andrea photos of the renovation throughout the weekend, and she knew Miranda would love it. He even managed to put a daybed in the loft on the fourth floor, so someone else could stay the night if needed.

The following week, Helen stayed with them, and between Andrea, Rachel, Caroline, Cassidy, Helen, Cara, and occasionally Alice, Miranda was feeling perfectly pampered. She cut back to working from the office only one day a week, and she actually met with several designers and models in her home when it had been necessary.

At her thirty-one-week appointment, Dr. Assaf was very pleased with her progress. The babies weighed 3 lbs 10 oz and 3 lbs 3 oz, and they both measured over 17 inches in length. Once again, her cervical swab was negative for fibronectin, but her cervix was beginning to dilate.

"Miranda, you're at 2" right now, and I'm not concerned as long as you aren't feeling cramping or bleeding. I know we should continue to take every precaution, so I'm going to tell you to keep doing what you're doing in terms of modified bed rest and what not," Dr. Assaf said. "Now, I want to be honest with you. I never expected you to make it this far with the pregnancy, especially after those preterm contractions a few weeks ago. If we were to induce you today, I am fully confident your baby girls would be just fine. Ideally, we want them to stay in the womb as long as possible, though, because of course, that means less time in the NICU."

Miranda nodded.

"If you haven't started going over labor techniques with Alice, I would suggest you do so. You're still planning on a natural delivery?"

"Yes," she said, "if all goes well."

"Excellent. I'd like to see you back next week—every week from here on out. The babies will be rapidly gaining weight now, and you're likely to be more uncomfortable and unsteady on your feet. Be careful, don't drive, keep the stairs to a minimum, you know," she said.

"Thank you," Miranda said.

* * *

Miranda finally decided to officially go on maternity leave at that point. Irv was supportive, and she had absolute confidence in Nigel running the show. On Friday afternoon, Miranda was sitting at the kitchen table reading the news on her iPad when the doorbell rang.

"I'll see who it is," Andrea called, running down the stairs. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Andrea, is it?" the woman at the door said.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I don't know you," she said, cautiously stepping out onto the porch.

"I didn't expect you would, dear. Myra Ravitz," she said, reaching out her hand.

"Oh, Mrs. Ravitz, I'm so sorry. Please, come in," she said.

"I was hoping to see Miranda for a few minutes—is she available? I don't want to bother her if she's resting," she said.

Miranda emerged from the kitchen and greeted Myra in the foyer with air kisses.

"Oh honey, you look wonderful," Myra said.

"Myra, it's been ages," Miranda said as she led her to the comfortable chairs in the den. "What brings you by? It's good to see you."

"Well, Irv has obviously told me about the pregnancy and dear Andrea," she said looking over at the young woman. "I just wanted to come by and congratulate you. And bring a gift."

"Myra, you didn't have to."

"Please. I spoke with Emily and Rachel, and they said you would be keeping the babies in your room for a while, and, well, I have two beautiful white bassinets that were never used, and…" her voice trailed off.

Miranda moved closer to Myra on the couch and took her hands. "My god," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Myra. I can't imagine how difficult this is."

Myra sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I held onto them for so long, hoping that, I don't know…and then when our boys came along, they were already too big for the bassinets. I couldn't get rid of them. But now, if they can be of use…"

Miranda squeezed her hands. "Yes, they will be perfect. We've been busy and haven't even had a chance to shop for them yet. Thank you so much," she said, "and give Irv our thanks, too."

"Take care of yourself, Miranda," she said, standing up. "If it's alright, I'd like to come by again once the babies are home."

"Of course, you're welcome any time," Miranda said.

"Can I have someone drop them off tomorrow? They're in boxes, but I can have him set them up if you need."

"Tomorrow is fine, and I don't think we're ready to set them up just yet, but thank you."

"Good, well, I don't want to keep you," she said. "Andrea, it was lovely to meet you. Take care of her."

"I will," Andrea said. "Thank you again." She closed the door behind the woman and went to meet Miranda on the couch.

"What are the girls doing?" Miranda asked.

"Cassidy had her headphones on listening to some music, and Caroline was reading on her Kindle," Andrea said, sitting next to Miranda.

"I didn't sleep well last night," she said. "I really just feel like shit today."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Miranda shrugged. "I thought it would go away. I'm going to go up to bed."

"Wait," Andrea said, following her to the stairs. "Maybe we should call the doctor."

"I don't feel like putting clothes on and going in for a check-up," she said as she tugged her aqua robe tighter around her.

"Please. Some women get nauseous and stuff when they're going into labor. I just want to make sure you're okay," Andrea begged as Miranda climbed into bed.

"Relax. It's not labor. I'll see Dr. Assaf on Monday for my thirty-two week appointment. I've been feeling a few Braxton Hicks contractions today, which is why I was sitting in the chair earlier. My skin is so itchy it feels like it's on fire, but I think that's just from everything stretching so much to fit these growing babies," she said. "Oh, and my ankles and breasts are swollen. Was there something I missed?"

"What can I do?" Andrea asked. "Rub your feet? Slather some lotion on your skin? Massage your breasts?" she asked with a wink.

Miranda chuckled. "Definitely not that, though I am going to need a larger bra if you want to find me one. The feet and lotion sound good, though. Oh, and you might as well bring me some water," she added.

* * *

On Monday, at her thirty-two week appointment, Miranda was moving a lot slower than she had been the previous week. Dr. Assaf once again assured her that both babies were doing well as they were nearly five pounds each. Their amniotic fluid had begun to diminish, which Miranda already ascertained as she noticed imprints of tiny hands and feet on her belly when they were trying to move around.

The doctor also confirmed what Andrea had pointed out the day before: that she had "dropped" and Twin A had moved into her pelvis. During her vaginal exam, Dr. Assaf found that Miranda was nearly 80% effaced. The ultrasound revealed that Twin B was in a breech position, so she advised Miranda to try and encourage the baby to flip if she could.

Miranda presented her birth plan to Dr. Assaf at this point, and after reviewing, she was happy to accommodate her wishes. Dr. Assaf advised Miranda to also begin massaging and stretching her perineum in preparation for birth, a task which Andrea was happy to help with.

That afternoon, Andrea curled up on the couch with Miranda as they shopped online for a baby monitor for the babies' room. They quickly decided on one that could be accessed from anywhere via an app on an iPhone or iPad.

Later that week when Andrea was sitting on the couch with the girls, Miranda walked over and handed her a folder as she took a seat on the armchair next to them.

"What's this?" Andrea said.

"Mom is this—what you talked to us about last week?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda smiled and nodded, and both girls were clearly excited. "Andrea, I spoke with the girls and we all want you to be part of these babies' lives forever. In that folder is a pre-birth order that I've already filled out. If you agree, and sign where indicated, we can file this immediately, and your name can be listed on their birth certificates."

Andrea's eyes widened as she looked between Miranda and the folder on her lap. "Ho—how is this possible?"

"Technically," Miranda explained, "it's a second-parent adoption. I know we haven't really talked about all this in detail, but I wanted to do this before it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"The process is actually much more complicated once the children are born."

"Oh," Andrea said. "Wait, what am I saying. Of course! Oh my god, I couldn't want anything more," she said, tearing up.

Caroline hugged Andrea tightly and whispered something in her ear, causing Andrea's eyes to widen once again as she softly cupped the young girl's cheek.

"Sweetie," Andrea said, "you know you'll have to talk to your dad about that."

Caroline pursed her lips in a very Mirandaesque gesture and crossed her arms over her chest. "See, Cass? I told you she wouldn't want us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Andrea said. "I did not say that. I love you two just as much as I love those babies," she said, gesturing towards Miranda. "But you have a father who loves you very much, too, and it would be unfair to try to take you from him. Even if it's not on paper, I want you two to know this."

"Can we call Dad?" Caroline asked.

"Absolutely not," Miranda said. "We will discuss this later. You can't just go springing this on people, Caroline. Please go upstairs and give me a minute with Andrea."

"Yes, Mom."

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Andy," Caroline said, heading up to her room.

"Andrea, I—"

"No, it's okay. Miranda, I'm so touched that you want me to be part of their life in such a permanent way. I want it, too. And I want _you_ in my life in a permanent way," she said as she walked over and kneeled next to Miranda's chair.

"As do I," Miranda said. "This is rather inconvenient timing, but I really need to go to the bathroom."

Andrea smiled and helped her from her chair.

"Andrea?" Miranda called from the bathroom.

She quickly poked her head inside, her eyes widening in surprise when Miranda held out her underwear. "If that's what I think it is, that is really gross," she said, chuckling.

"I know," Miranda said. "I don't know what to do with it."

"Throw it away. I'll get you a clean pair of underwear," she said.

"Andrea, a mucus plug is most certainly not the grossest thing you'll be seeing in the next few months," Miranda said, rolling her eyes as she dropped the ruined panties into the bathroom wastebasket.

"I know, and I'm not squeamish, but it doesn't mean I want to see it," she said, running upstairs to grab clean panties.

When she returned, she helped Miranda into the panties, then captured her lips in a kiss.

"What was that for?" Miranda asked.

"When we were talking about permanency before. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it," she said.

"I want to explain what the girls were talking about. When Leslee was researching options for me, she learned about this second-parent adoption, which would allow you to be almost like a third parent for the girls. James and I would still retain our parental rights, but if something happened to both James and myself, you would legally be their parent. I mean, it's not really necessary. I know Helen and George would totally support you, but I think the girls are getting a little jealous of all the attention—and these babies aren't even born yet."

"Yeah, I was noticing that, too. When was Helen going to come back?"

"Two weeks, but we may need her sooner," Miranda said with a smile. "But back to the girls—I actually brought this up to James. He's fine with it."

"Oh, wow. Um, okay…"

"I don't want to rush you. Take your time and think about it," she said.

"I just need to call my mom and fill her in on everything. Not like she's going to disagree or tell me not to do it, I just know she'll be hurt if I tell her,'Oh, by the way, you have four grandchildren now,'" Andrea said.

"And a daughter-in-law," Miranda added.

"Yes," she said, smiling and kissing Miranda once more. "A daughter-in-law who is due for another perineal massage, no?"

Miranda moaned as Andrea softly kissed the skin behind her ear. "Jesus, Andrea. I need you so badly," she whispered.

"Miranda, you know we have to wait."

"I know, I know," she groaned, pushing Andrea away. "Is it bad that I'm looking forward to this labor just so you can touch me again?"

"Still planning on that orgasmic birth?" Andrea asked, smiling.

"Well, even with painful contractions, I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing," she said.

"I'm really looking forward to this, Miranda," she said, taking her hand.

"To what?"

"Our future."

TBC

* * *

A/N: I just burnt my dinner because I was too busy typing up a scene and ignored the timer. You're welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N1: Super long chapter, but I couldn't bear to break it up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

On Monday afternoon, Miranda was resting upstairs while Andrea and the girls worked to prepare dinner. Andrea was cleaning some chicken breasts and mincing garlic while the girls were peeling potatoes and cleaning green beans.

It was July 7th, and temperatures in New York were in the upper 90s. Since there were two separate air conditioners for the townhouse, Miranda insisted on the second floor being kept at an icy 64 degrees, and the other inhabitants of the house could wear a hoodie or stay on the first floor.

"Okay, girls," Andrea said as she covered the dish of chicken and placed it into the refrigerator to marinate. "Why don't you go clean up? We'll let Cara finish dinner when she gets back from the market, and maybe we can take a walk for some fro-yo later. I'm going to go check on your mom and see if she needs anything."

The girls nodded and headed to the first floor bathroom to wash their hands while Andrea threw a wool sweater on before going upstairs. Seeing that Miranda was sleeping, she quietly shut the door behind her and crawled into bed next to her—or technically, next to the pillow. It was as close as she could get without waking the woman. Since the babies were kicking so much last night, neither of them got much sleep, but she was glad to see Miranda resting comfortably.

A short time later, Miranda woke. She turned and saw Andrea curled up under the comforter next to her. Only the top of her hair was visible. Miranda pushed herself up to use the bathroom, and the moment she was sitting on the bed, she could feel something was different. She pressed her hand to the mattress and it felt as if someone poured a glass of water on it.

"Andrea," she said, leaning back and nudging the young woman. "Darling."

"Hey," she said, peeking her head out from under the covers. "How are you doing?"

"My water broke."

"What?!" Andrea said, quickly jumping up.

Miranda chuckled. "Relax, I'm okay," she said.

"Right," Andrea said, straightening up and walking calmly to Miranda's side of the bed. "Do you think they'll give you medicine to stop the labor again?"

Miranda shook her head. "Not if my water has broken. This is it."

Andrea leaned over and kissed her lips, lacing her fingers in Miranda's hair. "I love you," she said when they parted for air.

"I love you, too."

Andrea reached out and helped Miranda off the bed. "Have you had any contractions?"

"No, I—" Miranda gasped as she felt her belly cramping. She exhaled after a few seconds and met Andrea's eyes. "There's your answer," she said. "I'm going to use the bathroom and change. Is that black crossover bra clean?"

"Here," Andrea said, pulling it out of the laundry basket, along with a pair of black capri-length leggings. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Have Rachel or Emily come sit with the girls, please."

Andrea nodded and quickly dialed Emily. "Hey Em, her water broke so we're going to head to the hospital. Can you or Rachel or someone come sit with the girls? I know they're going to be anxious."

"Of course. Serena and I will actually come by. Do you need me to do anything else?" she asked.

"No, just keep your fingers crossed!" Andrea said.

"The bassinets!" Miranda called from the bathroom.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Did you hear that? Miranda says the bassinets need to be assembled. Can you take care of that, too?"

"But Andrea, you don't expect the babies home tonight, do you?"

"Em, just…please?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Ok, we're hopping into a cab now. Text us when you get there and everything!"

Andrea quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Em and Serena are on their way. Did you want to throw on that DVF caftan?"

"Yes, that's fine," Miranda called from the bathroom. "We don't have to hurry. I'm fine, really."

Andrea pulled the caftan out of the closet while she dialed Roy. "Hey Roy, are you downstairs?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Perfect. We'll be down in a few minutes. Can you get everything setup?"

"Towel and water and all?"

"Yep."

"Will do, Andy," he said.

Andrea ended the call and looked up as Miranda waddled out of the bathroom in her soft, stretchy bra and leggings.

"What?" she asked, reaching for the caftan.

"Nothing. You just look incredible."

Miranda rolled her eyes. She picked up her phone from the nightstand and handed it to Andrea as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I should have had my hair cut last week," she said. "It's getting shaggy," she said.

"Here," Andrea said, fishing a bobby pin from her own hair. She pinned back Miranda's bangs and handed her her sunglasses.

"Oh Andrea, this looks ridiculous."

"Do you remember the day you got home from Mexico—on New Year's Eve?" she asked. Miranda nodded. "Your hair was longer like this, and you had your bangs pinned back," she said, gently tracing her fingertips across Miranda's face. "And your cheeks were pink and freckled. At that moment, I knew…"

Miranda closed the distance between them, kissing Andrea hard. When they finally parted, Miranda took a deep breath. "Did you call Alice or Dr. Assaf?"

Andrea shook her head, still a little lightheaded from that kiss. "I'll text Alice. Can you text Dr. Assaf?"

Miranda nodded. While they were still standing there with their phones, Andrea gathered Miranda's robe and a few toiletries from the bathroom and added them to the expandable Longchamp bag she was taking to the hospital.

"Did we forget anything?" she asked.

"No, I think we're ready," Miranda said with a smile. She slowly followed her down the stairs, where both her daughters were waiting anxiously.

"Are you going to have the babies now, Mom?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Bobbsey," she said, hugging and kissing each of them. "Now, I love you both _so so so_ much, you know that, right?" They nodded. "Emily and Serena are coming by, so be good for them. Maybe you can come to the hospital to visit tonight—we'll let you know."

They nodded, and Andrea and Miranda headed out to the waiting town car. Roy helped Miranda into the car, and she hardly noticed the fluffy black towel she was sitting on. Andrea handed her a bottle of water, and she took several sips. Surprisingly, she didn't say a word about the heat and humidity.

"Roy, when we bring the babies home, we will need the carseats installed," Miranda said.

"They're in the BMW already."

"Oh, okay," Miranda said. "And they've been properly installed? They're safe?"

"Yes, Miranda."

"And what about the car? Can you check the tires, oil, whatever else there is?"

Roy smiled and looked up in the rearview mirror as they approached a stoplight. "We traded in your BMW for the current year model last week. It's brand new, everything is functioning perfectly," he said.

Andrea looked over and could see that Miranda was getting nervous. "Don't worry," she said, taking her hand. "It's all taken care of. Just worry about you and those babies right now, okay?"

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes, squeezing Andrea's hand tightly.

"Is that a contraction?" Andrea asked.

A few seconds later, Miranda exhaled. "Yes, but it's shooting out from my back."

"What can I do for you?" Andrea asked, softly rubbing circles on Miranda's back as she leaned forward.

"Right now? Just keep doing what you're doing. Maybe a little more pressure," she said. "In general, I want you to make decisions when I can't. I really want to do this without medication or forceps or that god awful vacuum device, but I know anything can happen. Andrea, I trust you to make that call."

"I promise I will," Andrea said, gently kissing Miranda's shoulder.

"If it comes to a point," Miranda said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "If it comes to a point where it's me or the babies—I need you to do what's best for them."

"What?" Andrea froze. "No, no, no…don't say that. Don't make me do that, Miranda."

"Listen," she said, firmly taking her hands. "I talked with James the other day. We signed the papers naming you as a second parent for the girls. He has them, all you have to do is sign. Promise me you will take care of my girls," she said.

Andrea could no longer keep the tears from cascading down her cheeks. "No, no. We are not having this conversation now. If the babies are in distress, I'll let them give you medication or do a C-section or whatever, but then they will do everything they can for both you and the babies. Everything," she said. She looked up at Miranda. "I can't believe you just—" her voice cracked and she turned away, sobbing into her hands.

"I'm sorry," Miranda said softly, her hand resting on Andrea's shoulder. "I didn't realize how upset you would be. We won't talk about that anymore today. I was just…I don't know, _scared_. Terrified, really."

Andrea sat up, and Miranda gently wiped the mascara from her cheeks. "I'll be with you. You'll be fine," she said, squeezing her hand. "But if you do change your mind, I won't think any less of you."

Miranda smiled. "No, I want to do this. I didn't get a chance to do this with the girls, and I know it will be painful but I want to," she said. "By the way, you look like hell," she added with a smirk. "People are going to think I'm bringing you in for treatment."

Andrea shook her head and laughed, kissing Miranda softly on the cheek. "I love you, even when you're snarky."

"Will you stay close to me today?" Miranda said as she softly wiped the mascara from under Andrea's eyes. "For the entire time?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere," she said as she squeezed Miranda's hand.

"I mean, closer than holding my hand," Miranda said, blushing slightly. "I want to feel you holding me—your hands on me. I promise I won't be one of those cliches telling you to leave me alone."

Andrea wrapped her arm tightly around Miranda's shoulders. "I know you're scared," she said, "but I can promise you that I will do nothing but smother you with affection and encouragement today."

Miranda chuckled and kissed Andrea softly. "We haven't even picked out names yet—do you realize that?"

Andrea shrugged. "Names can be spontaneous. I'm sure you'll think of something—just not _Bobbsey_ or the girls will be jealous," she said.

Miranda laughed, then reached around to clutch her belly. "Andrea, don't make me laugh," she said as she leaned forward further, resting on the seat back in front of her.

Andrea smoothed her hands down Miranda's back and she began applying firm pressure by moving her thumbs in small circles over Miranda's lower back, just above her hips.

Miranda hummed quietly as she arched into the woman's touch. "That feels really good," she said.

After a few minutes, Andrea stilled her hands. "We're here," Andrea said quietly as Roy pulled up to the dedicated Labor & Delivery entrance at the hospital.

Roy got out to open the door for Miranda, but one of the nurses beat him to it. She helped Miranda into a wheelchair, and began pushing her into the building.

"Wait—" Miranda said.

"Wait!" Andrea called, tossing her bags over her shoulder and catching up to them at the entrance. She took Miranda's hand and smiled down at her as the nurse led them upstairs to their room.

In the room, Dr. Assaf was already waiting. "Well, congratulations on making it this far, Miranda. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good, I think. I'm ready for this," she said as Andrea helped her onto the table.

"Excellent," she said.

Andrea helped Miranda get her leggings off, and Dr. Assaf tugged her panties down just far enough so she could examine her.

"So, your water broke this afternoon?"

"Yes, about an hour ago—maybe a little after one o'clock."

Dr. Assaf nodded. "Have you had any contractions?"

"A few. They were pretty mild, and mostly in my back," Miranda said.

"Good. You're fully effaced and dilated about 3.5 centimeters right now. Everything seems to be progressing beautifully," she said, walking over and grabbing the fetal monitors. "I'm going to strap these two bands to your belly so we can check the babies' heart rates and monitor your uterine contractions," she said. "I know you asked for intermittent monitoring, but because this is still a high-risk birth, I need to make sure the babies' blood pressure does not drop when you're having a contraction."

"I can feel one starting—" Miranda said before she closed her eyes and reached for Andrea's hand.

"Yes, I can see it here on the monitor," the doctor said.

"It's not that bad—it's just my back," Miranda said.

"Well, it looks like all is well with the babies," Dr. Assaf said. "Let me check your blood pressure next. Will Alice be coming?"

"Yes, she's on her way," Andrea said.

"Good." Dr. Assaf wrapped the the blood pressure cuff around Miranda's arm and quietly listened for her pressure. "Okay, it's on the high end of normal, but perfectly in line with what we've seen from you throughout the pregnancy." She removed the cuff and stood at the end of the hospital bed while Andrea helped Miranda back into her panties and leggings. "Miranda, I know you want to this without drugs. Every relevant member of our staff has been instructed in regards to your birth plan, and they will adhere to it as long as it remains safe for you and your babies," Dr. Assaf said as she began to disconnect Miranda from the monitor. "That being said, I encourage you to walk around and use various positions and equipment in the room to both progress your labor and ease your pain. If there's anything you need, Jennifer, my nurse, will be just around the corner. I'll be back shortly to check on your progress. But Miranda, I have to warn you," Dr. Assaf said, "do not do anything to exhaust yourself. Labor could realistically progress for the next fifteen hours without intervention."

"Thank you," Miranda said, sighing as she sat up. Once the doctor left the room, she climbed off the table and began to walk around, exploring the room. She paused for several minutes at the windowsill, which overlooked Bryant Park.

Andrea gently pressed her palms to Miranda's lower back as she leaned forward against the ledge, swaying softly as she endured another contraction. Once it was over, she continued to walk around the room, pausing to take a drink from the bottle of water Andrea offered every so often.

Miranda wandered into the bathroom and gestured for Andrea to wait outside. "What about Cordelia?" Miranda asked as she walked over towards the bed and took a seat on the edge. She quickly realized that was quite uncomfortable and walked over to the other side of the room where there was a gymnastics mat spread on the ground next to a large exercise ball and several chairs and stools of various sizes. Miranda lowered herself to her knees and leaned forward, gently swirling her hips in the air, arching her back as she experienced another contraction. "So, Andrea. Do you like the name Cordelia?"

"Oh! I didn't know what you mean. Yes, it's—it's nice. We could call her Corie," Andrea said.

"What makes you think I want their names shortened?" Miranda said with a smirk.

Andrea shook her head. "One of these days, you're going to slip and call me Andy," she said. "And then all nicknames are fair game."

Miranda rolled her eyes. She was getting restless. She lifted one leg so her foot was flat on the floor, and as she went to stand, she felt an uncomfortable pressure against her cervix.

"Miranda, Andrea," Alice said as she ran into the room out of breath. "I'm so sorry, I was stuck in traffic. How are we doing?" she asked. "That lunge is a good way to help open your pelvis," she said, gesturing at Miranda. "How far dilated are you?"

"She was 3.5 cm when we came in, fully effaced," Andrea said.

Miranda returned to her hands and knees as she gently rocked back and forth.

"Are the contractions getting stronger, Miranda?" she asked.

"Not really," Miranda said. "But that lunge wasn't very comfortable."

"That's okay. Perfectly normal," she said. "I'm going to find Dr. Assaf and see if she wants to check the heart rate again," she said.

Andrea gently massaged Miranda's back for about ten minutes until the Alice returned with Dr. Assaf. "Come on, let's get up," Andrea said, helping Miranda to her feet.

She walked over to the bed, but the second Miranda laid on her back, she twisted around and sat up. "Ohhh—I can't—not on my back," she panted.

"Here," Alice said, lowering the bed so it was flat. "Lie down on your left side like you do at home," she said. "This is a great position for the babies to get oxygen, and hopefully it will help the baby to shift off your sacrum." She turned to Andrea. "Has she been having back labor?"

Andrea nodded.

Miranda laid her head on the pillow and smiled when she noticed that the pillowcase was one of her sateen pillowcases from home. "Andrea, come here," Miranda said.

"Behind you?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm."

Andrea quickly climbed onto the bed behind Miranda, grateful that it was not a typical tiny hospital bed. She wrapped her arm softly around her and wiggled her right knee between Miranda's legs to help support her hips.

"Who needs a pillow when I have you?" Miranda whispered as she laced her fingers with Andrea's own. She bent her elbow and brought Andrea's hand up to her lips, kissing their linked hands. "Thank you so much for being here. I mean this—I would not be here, doing this if it weren't for you. If you hadn't—after the divorce—I would have—" she cried.

Andrea felt her body tightening with another contraction, so she held Miranda's hand tightly and pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I did. I'm here. We're going to have two beautiful baby girls soon," she whispered in her ear.

Dr. Assaf finished reattaching the fetal monitor and watched the heart rates carefully as the contraction subsided. "Let's see how far you've progressed," she said.

Alice helped remove Miranda's leggings and underwear. Andrea moved out of the way as Alice held Miranda's leg up in the air for a few seconds.

"Miranda, you're only 3.8 cm, so things are moving along, but we're still taking it slow. Are your contractions bearable?" she asked.

"Yes," Miranda said.

"Any nausea, vomiting, shaking, or diarrhea?"

"Diarrhea," she said, "but just once."

"Okay. Make sure you stay hydrated—you need about a bottle of water per hour or else we may need to put you on IV fluids, which would restrict your movement around the room."

"Understood," Miranda said.

"Let's just stay here for a few more minutes until we can record another contraction," she said. "And I would prefer if we could keep the leggings off, is that okay?"

"Fine," Miranda said. At this point, she really didn't care what she was wearing.

Alice brought Miranda a glass of water with a straw, and she took a few sips before she returned to talk with Dr. Assaf and her nurse.

"Miranda, can I ask you a question?" Andrea whispered quietly.

"Why do you still feel the need to ask me that?"

"Sorry. Um…anyway, what does it feel like?"

"Well," Miranda said, "right now it feels like I have a backache that won't go away."

Andrea squeezed Miranda's hand. "I meant, the whole thing. Pregnancy, kicking, contractions—all of it."

Miranda twisted around and looked up at the young woman in surprise.

"I mean, I've just always been curious," Andrea said, gently placing her hand to Miranda's belly.

Miranda pursed her lips as she detected a hint of sadness in Andrea's eyes. "This is probably not the best time to ask me that question," she said with a smile. "But I will say, it's an amazing, humbling, and overall uncomfortable experience."

"How bad is your backache now?" Andrea asked.

"It's dull and steady," she said. "Once they record the next contraction, do you think we could go for a walk or something?"

Andrea laughed. "Whatever you want. I just want to make sure you're comfortable," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if I'm not," Miranda said. "I'm just restless, that's all."

"Miranda, do you want to try and sleep a little bit while your labor progresses?" Alice asked.

"Nooo," she said. "I don't want to make this any longer than it has to be."

Alice nodded, then went back to watch the monitor. "Okay, here comes another contraction," she said.

"Do you think I can't feel that?" Miranda spat.

Andrea bit her lip and buried her face in Miranda's neck to hide her laughter. The fact that Miranda was getting snippy was just another sign that she was in pain and uncomfortable. "Be nice to her," she whispered.

Miranda squeezed her hand tightly as she held her breath through the contraction.

"Aren't you supposed to breathe through those?" Andrea asked once Miranda exhaled.

"Aren't you supposed to be supportive?" Miranda hissed as she held her breath once again.

Andrea pushed herself up and gently ran her hand down Miranda's side. "Breathe, Miranda," she said, "in and out."

Miranda obeyed, and in a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked up at Andrea. "That one was a little longer," she said. "And since you asked, it feels like the worst menstrual cramps ever—but imagine your uterus pressed up against your ribcage."

"Ouch."

"A bit difficult to remember to breathe during that," Miranda said.

"I'm going to take this monitor off and let you move around a little more," Dr. Assaf said. "Are you still doing okay?"

"Perfect," Miranda said with a smile as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Great. I'm going to step out for a while, but let Jennifer know if you need anything."

Miranda nodded and stood from the bed, pacing around the room as she sipped on another glass of water.

"Miranda, you're going to be moving into active labor shortly, and I know you want things to move as swiftly as possible, so why don't we try some positions that will help the pelvis to expand and encourage the babies to move into position," Alice said.

Miranda agreed and let Alice lead her into a deep squatting position.

"I want you to hold onto this bar, though," Alice said. "Andrea will stay behind you and keep her arms around you for added support."

Miranda squatted down and stood up slowly, and repeated it several times.

"How does that feel?" Alice asked.

"Good, but my back is still a little sore," she said.

Alice guided her feet backwards a bit, further from the bar. "Try this."

The added distance forced Miranda to lean forward more when she lowered herself, and surprisingly it felt really good.

Andrea gently rubbed her shoulders and her back when Miranda was squatting, and she hooked her arms beneath Miranda's to help her stand up so she didn't exhaust herself.

"Do women actually give birth like this?" Miranda asked Alice.

"Yes, actually. It's a very common position for natural childbirth because gravity is really helping to deliver the baby," she said.

"It's a little like a hen laying an egg," Miranda said matter-of-factly. "Oooooh!" she gasped, tucking her chin against her chest as another contraction hit. "Oh god," she whispered.

Andrea quickly kneeled behind Miranda so she could catch her if and when she let go of the bar. She reached her arms around Miranda's waist and gently began rubbing a circular pattern on her belly.

Miranda moaned a few times and flexed her fingers around the bar.

"Miranda, drop to your knees," Alice said firmly as she spotted her. Miranda let go of the bar. "Lean forward onto your elbows," she said.

Andrea moved her hands onto Miranda's back, again applying firm pressure in a circular motion. Nearly a minute later, Andrea felt Miranda's body relax as she rocked back towards her heels. "Hey," she said softly, running her hand up and down her back, "you're doing great."

Alice held out a glass of water again and Miranda took a few sips from the straw.

"That one hurt really bad," Miranda said. "It was a sharp, shooting pain."

"Well, let's hope that was the baby's head rotating and turning into place," Alice said. "If this is comfortable, why don't you stay like this for a while?"

Miranda nodded and leaned forward once again, shifting her weight to her forearms, which were pressed against the mat. She slowly began rotating her hips while Andrea applied firm, steady counter pressure to her lower back.

The young woman soon matched her rhythm and she felt her pelvis pressed against her rear. "Andrea, I know what you're thinking," Miranda said.

"Really?" she said with a chuckle, gently thrusting her hips forward.

"Yeeess," Miranda moaned as she crawled forward. "Don't do that. We have six more weeks. Please."

Andrea smiled and kneeled next to her. "I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful and amazing, I couldn't resist myself," she said. Her brown eyes sparkled.

Miranda pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders and kissed her with full force, sucking on her tongue and softly biting on her lower lip.

Andrea smiled and looked into Miranda's eyes. "What was that for?"

"For teasing me," she said, smiling. All of a sudden, her smile turned into a grimace as she closed her eyes at another contraction, tightening her grip around Andrea's shoulders.

Andrea soothingly ran her hands down Miranda's back and pressed kisses to her forehead and cheeks. "Breathe, Miranda," she said.

"Miranda, you need to start exhaling," Alice said, softly placing her hands on Miranda's lower back. "Scream or moan or yell or grunt or something. It's dangerous to hold your breath like that," she cautioned.

"Ohhhhhhh," Miranda moaned in a high-pitched tone that was almost like a squeal.

"Good, Miranda, that's great," Alice said. "Try to go deeper, like a growl," she said, lowering her own pitch.

"UhhhhhhHHH," Miranda groaned, rocking back and forth against Andrea.

"That's perfect," Andrea said, kissing her forehead again. "You're doing so good. This one's almost over now." She reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Miranda finally took a few deep breaths and sat up. Andrea pulled a tube of Blistex out of her pocket and smoothed some over Miranda's lips.

"Are you still doing okay?"

Miranda nodded and handed her back an empty glass. "It feels like knives in my lower back," she said as she twisted around, trying to get comfortable.

"How about a shower? You can let the hot water soothe your back a little," Alice said, "and there's a stool in there so you don't have to stand the whole time."

She looked to Andrea for confirmation.

"It's up to you. Whatever feels good for you," Andrea said, softly kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

Miranda nodded, and sat back onto her heels.

Andrea stood and reached out her hand to help Miranda up, but before getting up, she lifted one foot at a time and gently lunged to each side.

"Excellent, Miranda. That's perfect," Alice said.

Miranda's grip on Andrea's hand tightened as her belly contracted once again. This time, Andrea was able to watch as Miranda's belly physically changed shape into something more like a rectangle.

"Okay, good, now breathe, Miranda," Alice said. "Breathe so those babies get oxygen. You're doing great."

Miranda moaned and reached for her belly with her free hand. After a few minutes, she said, "Let's try the shower," and Andrea helped her to her feet.

Alice refreshed Miranda's water bottles and straightened out some of the sheets while Andrea led her into the bathroom, giving the couple some privacy.

Miranda quickly let go of Andrea's hand and rushed over to the toilet, shutting the door as she went to the bathroom.

"Miranda, can I come in?" Andrea called.

"No—wait."

Andrea heard her flushing the toilet and peeked her head inside. "You okay?"

Miranda nodded as she washed her hands at the sink.

"Did you have diarrhea again?"

Miranda blushed and nodded.

"Good," Andrea said. "That means the babies are working their way out, right?"

Miranda shrugged and was looking down at her hands. "I suppose. Doesn't make it any less humiliating."

Andrea softly lifted her chin so she could meet her eyes. "I love you—every single thing about you. Pregnancy is amazing and you have nothing to be embarrassed about, especially with me, okay?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Let's try that hot water before another contraction comes."

Andrea put the plastic chair into the shower and turned it so the back was facing the shower spray. She turned on the hot water, then helped Miranda out of her bra and panties. While Miranda was getting comfortable on the chair, she kicked off her sandals and tied her own hair up in a messy bun.

Miranda was sitting backwards on the chair and had her head resting on her forearms, folded over the chair back.

"Does this feel good?"

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled.

After a few minutes, Andrea saw Miranda's feet and shoulders tense up and realized she was having another contraction.

"Breathe, Miranda. Exhale like you're blowing out a candle, remember?"

"Ooooooohhhh," Miranda moaned. "Turn it off! Ooooohhhhh…turn it off," she said.

Andrea quickly turned off the hot water and began kneading Miranda's shoulders.

"No, lower," she said.

Andrea moved her hands down towards her shoulder blades and again began massaging.

"No, lower. Lower!"

Andrea balled her hands into fists and applied strong pressure to her lower back.

After a minute or so, Miranda's shoulders relaxed and she lifted her head. "I'm sorry, that hot water…I was just getting dizzy," she said.

"It's okay, you're doing great. Do you want to try that again or maybe go for a walk?"

"Let's walk around," she said.

Andrea dried off her back and legs with a towel as she stood from the chair. She helped her into her panties and bra, then after another contraction, they walked back into the room.

Miranda walked straight for the bed and laid down on her side. Alice came over and brought her something to drink.

"I thought you'd be in there longer," she said.

"She was getting dizzy—can you check her bp?" Andrea asked.

"Of course," she said, slipping the cuff around Miranda's arm. "Everything's good. While you're laying here, do you want me to see how far you are?"

Miranda nodded, then closed her eyes, squeezing her legs together as she moaned through another contraction.

"Your contractions are about four minutes apart," Alice said. She gently lifted Miranda's leg and examined her cervix. "And you'll be happy to know you're just over 6 cm," she added. "Are the contractions stronger now?"

"Yes, definitely," Miranda said.

Andrea took a few drinks from the Diet Coke she brought with her. She sat on the edge of the bed and took Miranda's hand. "Try and get some rest," she said.

* * *

Over the next six hours, Miranda's labor progressed. She spent a while in bed, trying to sleep between contractions while Alice and Andrea took turns massaging her. As her contractions grew more severe, she moved to the birthing stool, and Andrea sat in front of her, gently massaging her belly while Alice applied hot packs to her lower back.

Just before midnight, Miranda moved onto a birthing ball, leaning forward against the bed and swaying slowly.

"Your contractions are less than two minutes apart," Alice said.

Miranda moaned a nonverbal response.

"Can you still feel them coming and going?" she asked.

Miranda shook her head. "No…it's constant."

"You've been stuck at 8 cm for a while," Alice explained, "so why don't you try stimulating your nipples to release some oxytocin?" Miranda didn't respond, but her continuous moaning slightly changed pitch, which Andrea understood as consent.

"Give us a minute," Andrea said to Alice, who nodded and stepped out of the room. She gently brushed her hand along Miranda's back and squeezed her shoulder.

Miranda turned her head to face Andrea. Her hair was matted along her hairline, and she managed a small smile.

"The babies are almost here."

"I know," Miranda said, nodding.

"We need to help them along a little bit. Can you palm and squeeze your nipples a little bit?"

Miranda pushed herself away from the bed so she was sitting upright and reached her hand up to her breast. "Aaahhhhh!" she cried quickly bringing both hands to rest on her knees as her contraction peaked. "You…do it," she said.

Andrea squatted down in front of her and softly took each of her breasts in her hand, brushing her thumbs back and forth over her nipples and gently using her fingertips to simulate a sucking motion on her areolas.

After a minute, Miranda swatted her hands away and reached out for Andrea to help her off the ball. She wandered around aimlessly, leaning against the bed, the bar, the windowsill, anything. Alice came back in the room just as Miranda started to cry.

"I can't do this," she cried, "I can't…I…can't."

"You _can_ do this," Andrea reassured her over and over.

Miranda wandered back to the bed and sat on the edge, holding Andrea's hand tightly through her contraction. "I can't," she cried. "Andy, I don't want to do this anymore…I just want to sleep…I want a c-section," she said between breaths.

Andrea couldn't hide her smile. She gently took Miranda's face in her hands and kissed her. "You are so beautiful, Miranda. I am falling in love with you more and more every minute of the day," she said. "You're doing so great."

"Get these babies out!" Miranda screamed, digging her fingernails into Andrea's arm. "I can't do this."

Alice walked over and laid a cool washcloth to the back of Miranda's neck. "Nice slow breaths, Miranda. One long breath in," she said, inhaling, "and one slow breath out," she said, exhaling.

Miranda climbed onto the bed and curled up on her side, gripping her belly. "I don't want to do this, Andy," she said, pausing to growl through another contraction. "Help me…make it stop," she moaned.

Andrea sat on the edge of the bed and gently cupped Miranda's cheek. "You _are_ doing this," she said. "You're giving birth to two human beings. You're amazing." She kissed her softly on the forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Look at me," Andrea said, gently tilting her chin. "You're almost finished. Just a little while longer and we'll have our girls in our arms," she said.

Miranda reached out and pushed Andrea away as she leaned towards the side of the bed. Alice quickly held out a mauve-colored basin as Miranda began vomiting.

"Andy, go get Dr. Assaf. She's ready to start pushing," Alice whispered over her shoulder.

Andrea turned towards the door, but the doctor was already walking in with her scrubs on. "Miranda, it sounds like you might be ready to start pushing," she said. "I'm just going to take a quick look at your progress, okay?"

Alice softly wiped Miranda's mouth as she turned onto her back and gave her a sip of water. The nurse pressed a fetal monitor to her belly, and Dr. Assaf pulled her stool up to the foot of the bed.

"You're fully dilated, Miranda," Dr. Assaf said happily. "Why don't you try pushing?" she said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Miranda screamed as she bore down, ignoring the searing pain in her pelvis.

"Wait!" Alice said, quickly repositioning the bed so Miranda was sitting up. "Can you feel when your contractions are coming?" she asked her.

Miranda nodded, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Okay, when you feel a contraction, take a deep breath and push down with all of your might," Alice coached.

"Oooohhhh…ohhhhh…ooohhhhh," Miranda moaned.

Andrea softly caressed her cheek and squeezed her hand tightly. "You're doing so great, Miranda. It's almost over. I love you so much," she whispered. "Soon we'll have our girls in our arms, sitting on the swing out on the back porch in Sagaponack."

Miranda took a deep breath and pushed with all her might as her uterus contracted.

"Good, good. Keep pushing, Miranda," Dr. Assaf directed.

Andrea softly laid her hands on Miranda's cheeks, trying to relax her.

"Miranda, I need you to focus all your energy on your baby's head going through your cervix," Alice said.

"Deep breath," Andrea reminded, softly stroking Miranda's arm.

"AaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhHHHH!" she screamed, her expression contorted in pain as she bore down through another contraction. They were coming in rapid succession, so everyone in the room knew birth was very close. "Ohhh fuck…ooooohhh…it's burning!" she cried.

"Good, Miranda, we can see the baby's head," Alice said as she held a warm cloth to her perineum, hoping to prevent any tearing. "One more big push this time."

"You're doing so well," Andrea whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Think about us on that swing, watching Cass and Care play on the beach while our babies are cooing and fussing in our arms. We're so close," she said, softly squeezing Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda nodded and pressed her cheek to Andrea's hand as she took another deep breath and pushed with all her might. She exhaled as she suddenly felt less pressure on her cervix.

"Keep going, Miranda—push, push, push!" Alice directed.

"Aaahhhhh!" Miranda cried out as she pushed her daughter from her womb.

Dr. Assaf quickly reached up and placed the baby on Miranda's chest and gently massaged her back while Alice draped a warm blanket over mom and baby.

A high-pitched wail filled the room and Miranda looked down at her baby girl in awe. "Oh my god," she gasped, gently cradling the newborn against her chest.

"She's beautiful," Andrea said, kissing Miranda's cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes, gently stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Okay, I'm going to take her to the other side of the room and clean her up, make sure her heart rate is stable, and keep her warm," Alice said as she carefully lifted the newborn from Miranda's chest.

Dr. Assaf snipped the umbilical cord, then pressed the fetal monitor to the side of her belly to check on the other baby. "Jen," she said quietly, "give Miranda some oxygen."

The nurse quickly put the oxygen mask over Miranda's nose and mouth, instructing her to take deep breaths.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect," Dr. Assaf said calmly, also addressing Miranda. "I just want to play it safe and ensure your other baby can breathe."

Miranda sat there for a few minutes, resting as she tried to catch her breath. "Go," she said to Andrea, motioning towards the corner where Alice was with the crying newborn.

"I'll be right back," Andrea said, kissing her forehead. She stood next to Alice in awe at the tiny creature who was now swaddled in a pink fleece-and-satin blanket with a matching little hat. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Emily with a short note: _1 down, 1 to go. Mom & baby doing fine! _"Will she need to go to the NICU?" Andrea whispered to Alice.

"No, she's perfectly healthy. Do you want to hold her for a minute while I go get fresh blankets and everything setup for baby number two?"

Andrea smiled and picked her up, cradling her gently against her body. She had stopped crying and was now just cooing and fussing as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Sweet pea, you are so beautiful," she whispered, kissing the newborn softly on the top of her head. Andrea gently tapped the baby's nose and giggled when the baby's bore an eerie resemblance to Miranda's infamous pursed lips.

From the other side of the room, she heard Miranda saying she felt like she needed to push. Alice came over and took the baby while Andrea ran back to Miranda's side. Jen removed the oxygen mask. Andrea gave Miranda a few sips of water and rubbed some lip balm on her lips.

"How is she?" Miranda asked.

"She's perfect," Andrea said. "Absolutely perfect. Are you ready for the next one?"

Miranda nodded. "In a minute," she said. "What do you want to call her?"

Andrea's eyes widened. "Me? No…it's up to you."

Miranda shook her head and placed her hands on her belly. "I've already decided, this one will be Catherine. She's stubborn and needs a formidable name," Miranda said with a chuckle. "You pick hers," she said nodding towards the corner of the room where Alice attended to the newborn. "Ohhh," she moaned, gasping and sitting up more on the bed.

"I'm ready when you are, Miranda," Dr. Assaf called.

"Deep breath in," Andrea said, softly brushing her arm, "and push! Hard as you can, focus everything on getting this baby out so she can join her sister."

"Good, Miranda, keep pushing," Dr. Assaf said. "Jen, get her back on 02."

"You're doing great, Miranda," Andrea said. "Keep it up. Deep breaths. Exhale."

"AaaahhhhhhhhhhaaaahhhhHHHHHaaaa!" Miranda screamed.

"Good. Now hold it for a minute, Miranda. Don't push," Dr. Assaf instructed. The baby's head was out, and it wasn't as pink as she would have liked, so carefully slipped her finger around the baby's neck and loosened the restriction around her airway. "Ok, one more big push, Miranda," she said.

In the meantime, Alice placed the newborn back in the incubator and instructed two student nurses to watch her while she returned to Miranda's side. With the last push, the second twin made her way into the world.

Miranda sighed and took a deep breath, resting her head back against the pillow. "Why isn't she crying?" she asked, suddenly frantic. "What's wrong?"

"She's fine," Dr. Assaf said in reassurance as she quickly suctioned the newborn's mouth and nose.

Alice picked her up and laid her against Miranda's chest. "Gently massage her back," she said, draping a blanket over the baby.

Miranda gently rubbed circles on the baby's back with three fingers, and after a while, she coughed and sneezed a few times before letting out a loud, healthy wail.

Andrea didn't realize that she had been holding her breath. Everyone in the room was.

Alice clamped the cord and reached underneath the blanket to discreetly snip it.

Miranda bent her head down and kissed the top of the infant's hair. "Catherine. Catherine Helen Priestly," she said quietly.

"Can I take her to get cleaned up a bit? I want to check her Apgar, too. I'm sure she's fine, but just to be safe," Alice said.

Miranda nodded and let the midwife take her baby off her chest. "Can you move this bed down? I want to lay back," she said. After Jen adjusted the angle, Miranda reached out and took Andrea's hand. "Go," she whispered. "I'm fine. I know you want to be over there."

Andrea smiled and kissed Miranda before prancing over to the incubators.

Miranda closed her eyes and laid back, taking a few minutes to rest while she could, but was soon awakened when Andrea lowered the railing on the bed and sat on the edge, cradling a newborn in her arms.

"How's Catherine?" Miranda asked eagerly.

"She's perfect," Alice shouted over the infant's crying. "Apgar is normal. No NICU for these babies!" she announced.

Miranda sighed in relief as tears began to stream down her face. She reached out for the baby and held her close against her chest, just kissing and cradling her.

Andrea snuck away and snapped a picture of Catherine, who was now wrapped in a pale lilac satin-fleece blanket, and sent another picture to Emily: _Meet Catherine, the newest Priestly. Mom and babies all doing fine. No NICU! _

As she walked back to Miranda's bedside, she sent Leslee a quick text: _Miranda & babies are doing well. Happiness and good health all around._

"Did you decide on a name?" Miranda asked.

"Callista."

Miranda looked down at her newborn girl and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Callista," she said. "Andrea, what's your middle name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Callista Elizabeth Priestly," she said with a smile.

"You know, we get to call her 'Callie' and the other one 'Kit' because you lost our bet," Andrea said.

"I most certainly did not lose any bet. What on earth are you talking about?"

"You called me 'Andy'—twice."

Miranda's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You did. You screamed it out. I think you were going through transition, but all's fair."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "As long as they're both healthy, I don't really care what you call them," she said.

"Not to interrupt you, but we need to get the placentas out, Miranda," Dr. Assaf said. "Why don't you try and see if—Callista, was it?—will latch on? Breastfeeding should stimulate just enough uterine contractions for the placenta to detach."

Alice stepped in and helped Miranda free her breast from the nursing bra. She loosened the blanket around the baby so her hands were free. "Okay, now just bring the baby to the breast," she said. With very little guidance, the newborn began suckling.

"What's wrong?" Andrea asked.

"It's really uncomfortable," she said.

"Miranda, give me a few light pushes," Dr. Assaf said. "Okay, okay, stop. You're done."

"That's it?" Miranda asked. "I didn't even feel it."

"Give me a minute to examine and make sure it's intact, but yes, I think that's it."

"Did I tear?"

"Just a tiny bit with the first one. Two stitches. I'm going to go wash up. Alice will finish cleaning you up, and then I'll be back to answer any questions. Miranda, congratulations on your new additions."

"Thank you," she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost 3:00 AM."

"So, when's their birthday?"

"They were both born today, July 8th," Andrea said. "Roughly twenty minutes apart. Callista was 5 pounds, 11 ounces, and Catherine was 5 pounds, 3 ounces."

"And they're both brunettes, like you," Miranda said.

Andrea smiled. "Yep. This one definitely got your facial features. I swear she pursed her lips at me before," she said. "What is your natural hair color, just out of curiosity?"

"Darling you know I don't dye this," Miranda said.

"No, I mean, before the white."

"Strawberry blonde. Lighter than the girls, but then you've seen James and his family—they've all got dark hair," she said. "Both my mother and father had dark hair. I was the strange-looking child."

"I don't see how anyone could ever think you were 'strange-looking.' You're beautiful," she whispered, bending down to kiss Miranda properly on the lips.

Alice cleared her throat. "Would you like to put some clothes on? I have a hospital gown, but I figured you brought something else."

"Oh god, I didn't even realize," Miranda said with a chuckle as Andrea pulled a pair of clean underwear and yoga pants from her bag. "Wait, can I take a quick shower and wash my hair?"

"Of course," Alice said. "Why don't I help you with that while Andrea sits with the babies?"

Miranda nodded and handed Callista over. "Do not let them out of your sight," she said.

"Never," Andrea said with a smile. Jen placed Catherine in a bassinet and wheeled her over closer to the bed. "Miranda," she called after her.

Miranda stopped and turned around. Her right breast was hanging out of her nursing bra, and she wasn't wearing any other clothes. Her cheeks were red and her hair was matted against her head, the bobby pin being the only thing keeping her bangs out of her eyes. "What?" she asked, anxious to get into the shower.

"You're incredible," Andrea said. "And I love you."

Miranda smiled. She believed her.

TBC

* * *

A/N2: I've had some questions, so just FYI, this story is far from being over. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Andrea moved off the bed and into the recliner in the corner so the nurse could change the linens on the bed. Looking down at the two tiny humans, she was overwhelmed with feelings of joy and love.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello? Andrea? Is everything okay?"

"Hey Em, yes it's fine. Sorry to call in the middle of the night. Can you wake up the girls?"

"Sure, I'm heading to their rooms now. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes. I just want to tell them I love them," Andrea said.

"Just a second," Emily said. Andrea could hear her whispering to the girls in the background.

"Andy?"

"Hi Caroline," Andrea said. "I'm sorry to wake you up, sweetheart."

"It's okay," she said groggily. "Are the babies okay?"

"Yes, Care. The babies and your mom are all doing well. Your mom is taking a shower right now. I just wanted to call to tell you I love you, sweetheart."

After a few minutes of silence, the young girl yawned. "I love you, too, Andy."

"Can you put your sister on? Goodnight, Caroline."

"Sure. Goodnight, Andy. Give the babies a kiss from me."

"Will do," Andrea said as she bent down and slowly pressed a kiss to the newborn in her arms.

"Andy?"

"Hi Cassidy. I'm sorry to wake you up."

"Is Mom okay?"

"Yes, sweetie. Your mom had a really long day and she's taking a shower right now. I'm sitting here holding Callie, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Cassidy."

"That's why you woke me up? Duh, I knew that."

Andrea chuckled. "Okay, well I just wanted to hear your voices. How would you like it if Emily and Serena brought you by the hospital before school in the morning? You could surprise your mom."

"And see the babies?"

"Yes, and see the babies," Andrea said. "Now go back to sleep for a few hours, sweetie."

"Okay. See you in the morning, Andy."

"See you soon, Cass. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you, Andy. Here's Emily."

"Is everything alright, Andrea?"

"Yes. Can you and Serena come by the hospital for an hour before the girls go to school?"

"Actually, James was going to pick them up in the morning. I will call and tell him to come by earlier—unless—will that be a problem?"

"No, I think it will be fine. Thanks, Em."

"Of course. Oh, and tell Miranda we have everything setup here. The nursery is fully stocked, the bassinets are ready to go, and Helen is anxious to come in whenever Miranda gives the okay," Emily said.

"Perfect. Thank you—both of you. I know it means a lot to Miranda that she can trust you at home. If you two and Nigel want to swing by the hospital tomorrow late afternoon, that would probably be okay. But just give me a call first."

"Yes. And tell Miranda that Serena and I said hello and that we're proud of her. There is no way I could ever put on thirty-five pounds and push two babies through my—well. You know. Give her our best."

Andrea chuckled. "Will do. I gotta go, babies are crying," she said. Setting the phone down, she carefully laid Callie in the bassinet and picked up Catherine, bouncing her gently as she held her to her chest.

Miranda emerged from the bathroom, her hair dry and perfectly styled. She was radiant, although Andrea couldn't help but notice how heavily she was leaning on Alice's arm.

She climbed into bed and held out her arms. "Catherine is hungry, give her here."

Andrea carefully handed her over and watched in awe as Miranda unpinned the clasp on her nightgown, silencing the crying newborn.

"Bring Callie up here," she said quietly, motioning to the space next to her on the bed.

Andrea smiled at hearing the nickname roll off her tongue. She took Callie and climbed onto the bed next to Miranda.

"For the next twelve hours, they will both benefit from skin-to-skin—and it doesn't just have to be with the mother," Alice said as she poured Miranda a glass of water.

"Go on, darling," Miranda said, leaning over and kissing her on the temple.

Andrea carefully unbuttoned her blouse and unwrapped the blankets that were tightly wrapped around the newborn.

"Keep her warm with the blanket," Alice said.

"Alice, thank you for everything," Miranda said. "Once Catherine is finished here, I think we're going to try and catch a few hours of sleep. We will see you tomorrow morning."

"Of course. There are nurses on call, so if you need anything, they'll be in right away. Goodnight—and congratulations," she said before walking out.

"Andrea, I'm so tired," Miranda said as she leaned her head back against the pillows.

"Let's get some rest. The girls will be fine," she said as she slowly sat up and laid Callie in the bassinet without waking her. She wheeled the bassinet to the other side of the bed—to Miranda's side—where the nurse had already set Catherine's. She took the younger of the two babies from Miranda's arms and quietly laid her next to her sister.

Andrea dimmed the lights before she returned to Miranda's bedside. "Can I lower this?" she asked.

Miranda nodded, and Andrea carefully lowered the bed so Miranda could truly lay down and relax. "Come here," she said.

Andrea kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed next to Miranda. "I'm so proud of you, Miranda. I love you so much," she said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mmm," Miranda hummed. "I know, go to sleep."

Andrea smiled and tucked her head into Miranda's neck as she pulled the blanket up and around them.

* * *

The babies slept soundly for the next three hours, as did Miranda and Andrea. The nurses came in and out a few times throughout the night to check on the babies, but Andrea was grateful that Miranda was able to rest some.

Around 7:45 AM, Andrea woke when she heard twin whispers and giggles.

"Andy? Is Mom awake?" Cassidy whispered.

"Hi, sweetheart. She will be in a second," Andrea said, leaning over and softly kissing Miranda's cheek. "Wake up, we have a surprise," she whispered into her ear.

Miranda slowly opened her eyes and met Andrea's gaze. A smile slowly crept over her lips and she reached up to brush her fingers along Andrea's cheek. Before she could move any closer, one of the girls coughed rather suddenly.

"Girls," Miranda gasped. "Oh, Bobbseys, come here," she said.

Andrea climbed out of the bed and threw on a sweater. She grabbed Miranda's silk robe and helped her into it. "Why don't you go sit on the couch over there and we'll bring the babies," she said.

Miranda excused herself to use the bathroom, then quickly joined her family, taking a seat on the couch between her daughters.

"You have to hold her very carefully," Andrea told Cassidy. "Two hands at all times, and remember that a baby's muscles aren't strong enough to hold up their head, so you have to support it."

"Is this Callie or Catherine?"Cassidy asked.

"Catherine." Andrea looked up and saw Miranda showing Caroline how to hold Callie.

"They're so cute," Caroline said quietly.

"Yes, they are," Miranda said. "Where is Emily? How did you get here?"

"Oh, uh, Dad brought us. He's waiting outside."

"He figured you wouldn't want to see him," Cassidy added.

"Andrea, tell him to come in. That's ridiculous," Miranda said. "Girls, I'm so glad you came. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see your beautiful faces. Girls, you've grown up so fast. I am going to need a lot of help in the next few years, and I want you to help me raise Catherine and Callie to be the same remarkable young women you two are." She bent over and kissed each of her four daughters on the forehead.

"Miranda, congratulations," James said when he walked in.

"Thank you," she said, standing up to greet him.

"Can I—do you mind?" he asked.

"Of course not," Miranda said as she wrapped her arm around Andrea's waist. "You've met Andrea, right?"

"Actually, we've only really spoken on the phone," Andrea said. "But it feels like we've known each other for a while."

"Yes. I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you, Andrea. Congratulations to you, too. I'm glad you were here for Miranda," he said.

James sat with the girls as they all fawned over the newborn twins. "Miranda, they're absolutely perfect," he said.

"I know," she said, resting her head against Andrea's shoulder.

Just then, Catherine began to fidget and cry, and Cassidy quickly handed her over to her mother. Miranda held her and quietly tried to rock her back to sleep, but before long, Callie was crying, too.

"Girls, come on," James said. "We've got to get you to school. Maybe you can come back tonight if it's okay with your mom—after you finish your homework."

Miranda nodded and said goodbye to her daughters and ex-husband as she and Andrea attempted to quiet the babies' cries. Miranda sat in the recliner and unlatched her gown so Catherine could begin feeding. "I so wish you could help with this," she said.

"When you pump, we could take turns feeding them from a bottle—would that help?"

Miranda shook her head. "No, it's fine. I want to spend time bonding with them both. It's just, I'm ready to go back to sleep right now, and I have to sit through not one, but two of them," she said.

"Okay," Andrea said. "Why don't you move to the bed. I'm sure it would be more comfortable." She helped her up from the chair and over to the bed. "I'm going to ask the nurse for some diapers," she said, heading towards the hallway.

"Andy, is everything okay?" Jen asked.

"Yeah. Two things—first, where are the diapers?"

"Here," she said, pulling a large stack out of the drawer at the desk. "What else?"

"Well, Miranda is really tired. I remember reading about a breastfeeding position where she could lie down on the bed—do you know anything about that?"

"Yes, a lot of mothers find that's the easiest for them to get rest. Sharon, one of our lactation consultants, just came in. Should I send her in?" she asked.

"Yes, please. If for nothing else, just a little reassurance," Andrea said. "Thanks for the diapers!"

Andrea carried Callie over to the changing table and carefully put a clean diaper on her. She quieted down, and for a minute, Andrea played with her there, gently holding her hands and kissing her tummy and her toes.

"Knock knock," Sharon said as she entered the room. "Hi Miranda, I'm Sharon, and I'm a lactation consultant."

"Oh, I really don't think—"

"Just give me ten minutes, then I'll go away," she said.

Miranda shrugged.

"Okay, so I'm sure you know the basics. I just wanted to introduce you to a few different positions, and give you a few tips for relief once your milk comes in. Since these babies are only about eight hours old, you're still producing colostrum, which is a thick, sticky, nutrient-rich food for the babies. I'm sure you're exhausted, so I wanted to show you a position where you can lie down alongside the baby."

"Okay, Catherine's just about finished," she said. "Andrea?"

"Right here," she said, taking Catherine from her arms. Miranda smiled as Andrea cradled her two babies.

"Miranda, if you can scoot over towards the middle of the bed and lay on your right side," Sharon said as she lowered the bed flat. "Stretch your right arm up and lie on your arm—that's it—and release your right breast from your gown." She reached out and took Callie from Andrea's arms, positioning her flat on the bed.

"Can she get enough milk—or colostrum, whatever—in this position?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. This is a very natural position for her, and as long as you're careful, you can close your eyes and get some rest, too."

"Careful about what?" Miranda asked as she gently stroked her daughter's forehead.

"Well, if you're alone, you'll want to ensure that you stay awake so you don't accidentally roll on top of the baby or, in a few months, so that she doesn't roll off the bed," Sharon explained. "And of course, once your milk comes in, you'll probably want to lay a burp cloth on the bed or else you'll be changing the sheets several times a day."

"Oh, of course."

"Can I ask how you're doing other than that? Any pain or discomfort?"

"Some mild cramping, but otherwise I'm doing well. Just need some sleep," Miranda said. "Unfortunately I was spoiled these past few months—I was on bed rest and really got more than enough sleep."

"Well, I'm sure you'll adjust. Looks like you have a very helpful partner, here."

"I do. I certainly do," she said.

"Well, if you need anything else, just ask for me. I'll try to check in on you later tonight before my shift's over if that's okay."

"That will be fine," Miranda said, closing her eyes.

After changing Catherine's diaper and placing her back in her bassinet, Andrea took Sharon's place at Miranda bedside. Shortly after, Callie gently let go of Miranda's breast. Andrea gently picked her up and held her for a few minutes before putting her back into her bassinet as she, too, was fast asleep. She crawled up on the bed next to Miranda and pulled the sheet gently over them.

Andrea wasn't really tired, so she laid there, gazing at the woman she planned to spend the rest of her life with. Even though she fixed her hair this morning, she still pinned her bangs back with the bobby pin Andrea gave her yesterday. Without makeup, she could see the pale freckles dotting the woman's cheekbones and along the ridge of her aquiline nose. There were tiny red dots around Miranda's eyes, which could only be broken blood vessels that resulted from pushing so hard. She couldn't resist lifting her hand and gently brushing the woman's cheek.

"Mmmmh."

Andrea smiled and stilled her hand, not wanting to rouse Miranda from her sleep.

"Do the babies need me?" she asked, her eyes still closed tightly.

"No, they're fine. Go back to sleep," she whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmkay. Love you."

"Love you, too," she whispered.

* * *

Some time later, Andrea had slipped out of bed to take a shower herself. First, she went out into the hall to find the nurse and let her know Miranda was still sleeping.

"Oh, Andy, someone brought this for you. I didn't want to bother you earlier," the nurse said, handing a small cooler over.

"Who is it from?"

"She didn't say. She was a petite blonde girl, very fashionable."

Andrea smiled. "Abby. Miranda's assistant," she said as she looked through the cooler full of healthy, protein-packed snacks. "Thanks, Jen."

Once she was showered and dressed in clean clothes, she cleared off the table along the wall and draped a blanket over it as a tablecloth. She set out two plates for herself and Miranda, poured Miranda a glass of Pellegrino, and began unpacking the cooler. Abby really packed everything: hard-boiled eggs, greek yogurt, granola, fresh berries and melon, cottage cheese, English muffins, almond butter, apples, and honey.

When she laid it all out on the table, she noticed a post-it in the bottom of the cooler: _Call 203-929-2003 and ask for Cameron. He'll deliver Miranda's Starbucks order to her room in 3 min. -Abby. _She would seriously have to talk to Miranda about giving Abby a raise.

After calling Cameron, she walked over and gently sat on the edge of the bed. "Miranda," she whispered, softly kissing her on the cheek.

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled. "I can get used to being woken like that," she said with a smile. "Are they hungry again?"

"No. They're asleep, but you need to eat something," Andrea said. "It's almost noon."

"Really? Well, I guess—"

"It's all set at the table," Andrea said with a smile. A soft knock on the door interrupted them. Andrea smiled and answered it, returning with a scalding venti no-foam latte.

Miranda sat up. "Oh my god, give me that," she said, sitting up and reaching her hand out. She took a sip and hummed in delight. "This is so hot and so delicious—thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Abby. She arranged it all. And she brought over all this food for you, too," Andrea said, leading Miranda to the table.

Miranda smiled. "Well, thank you for finding her and hiring her and teaching her how to spoil me," she said. Miranda made herself a bowl of yogurt with honey, granola, and berries while Andrea spread some almond butter on a slice of English muffin.

"How are you feeling today?" Andrea asked.

"Good. Fine."

Andrea glared at her with one eyebrow arched.

"Okay. I'm a little sore. My legs hurt, my back is sore, my abdomen feels like it's been a heavyweight punching bag, and my—" she waved her hand, gesturing between her legs, "feels like…I don't even know. It's uncomfortable."

"I can check with the nurse and see if she can give you some ibuprofen or something," Andrea said.

"That's fine. I'm fine, really. I didn't expect this to be painless," Miranda said as she finished her yogurt. "Maybe you can rub my back later?"

Andrea chuckled. "Of course. I can have a massage therapist come in if you'd prefer," she offered.

"No. Then for sure I'll be sore. I would rather you do it," she said, gazing into the brunette's eyes.

Their gaze was punctuated by a high-pitched wail on the other side of the room.

"I'll go keep her quiet for a while," Andrea said. "You just relax and finish eating."

Miranda watched as the young woman picked up Catherine and cradled her in her arms while she moved around the room. Miranda finished eating and walked up behind the young woman, wrapping her arm around her waist and laying her head on her shoulder. "Andrea, I love you so much. Seeing you here with the babies like this—I'm just overwhelmed. Thank you for loving me, for loving us."

Andrea turned around and kissed Miranda's lips. The only thing keeping them from taking it any further was Catherine's little hand that reached up and touched Miranda's chin.

"Come here, baby," Miranda said, taking Catherine from her arms. "You are my beautiful baby girl who would not stop kicking me these past few months, aren't you? You just couldn't wait to get out so I could hold you, right? Your mommies love you so very much," she whispered, softly kissing the baby's forehead.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and cuddling with the babies. Miranda experienced a few strong contractions that afternoon, but the doctor reassured her that it was simply her uterus trying to shrink itself down to size.

"I want to go home," Miranda said quietly. "I want to sleep in our bed. I want to lock the door and kiss you." It was Wednesday morning and she was curled up against Andrea's body.

"I know you do, but you know the pediatrician wants to keep the babies for observation for at least another twenty-four hours—probably until Friday," Andrea said. "Actually, if you want to go and get some rest, I'll stay here with them. But kissing with the door locked does sound romantic," she added.

"Thank you, but no. I'm not leaving them. Plus, I'd have to pump enough for them to drink—not worth it."

"How about we take a walk outside this afternoon? Maybe have lunch at one of the picnic tables," Andrea suggested.

"Yes," Miranda said. "Dr. Assaf wants me to get more exercise anyway, and maybe some fresh air could do me good."

* * *

Their time in the hospital was spent entertaining a lot of visitors: James, Caroline & Cassidy, Emily, Serena, Nigel, Irv & Myra, Cara, and even Donatella. As grateful as she was for all that these people were doing for her while she was off work, she longed for some time to herself, just with her family. At home.

Late Thursday night James called.

"Miranda's sleeping, I'll have her call you back," Andrea whispered into the phone.

"I'm awake," Miranda said, reaching her arm out for the phone. "What?" she asked.

"Uh, my mom really wants to come in and see you, stay with the babies, you know, since you're going home tomorrow. She wants me to pick her up from the train station this weekend, but I wanted to run it by you first," he said.

"No. No, I just want one week to myself—just me an my family. Is that too much to ask for?" Miranda spat.

"Uh, so I'll tell her to wait a while longer."

"Yes. I'm their mother. I can change their diapers and feed them and bathe them. I don't need Helen to show me how to do it!" Miranda huffed and handed the phone back to Andrea.

"James?" she asked, running out into the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Uh I'm not sure. Maybe hormones or something. Please tell Helen we appreciate the offer, and I know Caroline and Cassidy are really looking forward to seeing her, but Miranda just needs a few days."

James sighed. "She's not going to like that."

"I know. I'll have the girls email her and George some photos of the babies. I'm sorry. I have to go get back to Miranda."

"Take care," he said.

Andrea quietly crept back into the dark room and walked over to check on the babies. Both were sleeping soundly. They were holding their own body temperature, so they were transferred from warming beds to regular bassinets. In the morning, they just needed to pass the Car Seat Test, then they could go home. She practiced holding both girls at an incline today and they were fine, so she was sure they would pass. Andrea froze when she heard sniffling coming from the bed and quickly rushed over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," Miranda said. Her voice was hoarse, and Andrea realized she must have been crying for a while.

"Are you having pain? Do I need to get the nurse?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just—" she buried her head in the pillow and began sobbing.

Andrea climbed into bed next to her and hugged her. Miranda buried her head on her shoulder and clutched her tightly, all while Andrea held her and tried to soothe her.

"Will you tell me what you're thinking about?" Andrea asked after Miranda calmed down a bit.

"Everything. I'm exhausted and I can hardly keep my eyes open. How am I going to stay awake to take care of the babies? How am I going to go back to work like this? The babies are going to forget about me and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Andrea said, interrupting her. "You are getting so far ahead of yourself, sweetie. Let's take this one day at a time. Now, you have the next three months—maybe more—off work. And no matter how few hours of sleep you've gotten in the past during fashion weeks or whatnot, your body just spent eight months growing two human beings. And it needs a little more rest—just for now."

"But they're already getting bigger and I can't just sleep through it!"

Andrea kissed Miranda's forehead. "They're seventy-two hours old. When they're sleeping, you can sleep. When we get home, they can sleep with us if you want," Andrea said.

Miranda's eyes lit up. "You mean that? I thought you said co-sleeping was too dangerous."

"There are risks for everything, especially when they're this little. Putting them in a crib or bassinet is risky, too. I can have Cara take the mattress pad off the bed and secure the sheets tightly. We can put the comforter away for the summer and use that light quilt from the closet. I mean, if you still want to try it," Andrea said.

Miranda smiled. "Yes," she said. "I love you so much, Andrea, you know that, right?"

"I do," she said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. I will be sure to wake you the minute one of them starts crying."

"Thank you," she said, taking Andrea's hand and linking their fingers. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep in her lover's arms.

Andrea couldn't be happier.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Late Friday afternoon, Miranda and Andrea left the hospital, each of them carrying one of the babies in a carrier. Nigel, Emily, and Caroline & Cassidy walked with them, because by now, there was a significant crowd of photographers awaiting their exit. Miranda carefully draped a blanket over each carrier to shield the newborns from the cameras. As for herself, she donned a Lilly Pulitzer maxi dress with a gauzy white long cardigan and white and pink polka-dot scarf. She and Andrea both wore dark sunglasses, and she pinned her bangs back off her forehead.

Just before they reached the doors, she stopped and turned to Andrea. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am," she said. "Let's go home."

Miranda exited the hospital doors with her head held high. Roy held the door open and helped her to secure Catherine's car seat, then helped her into the backseat, where she sat between the car seats. In the meantime, Andrea walked around to the other side and secured Callie's car seat, then hurried around to get into the passenger seat. Nigel, Emily, and the girls followed in another car.

"How are we going to fit everyone in this car?" Miranda asked once they were on the road.

"There's a second row of seats in the back. I haven't put them in yet," Roy explained. "It might get tight if you have a lot of luggage or something, but for now this should work."

Miranda nodded. She carefully removed the blankets from the carriers. Callie was sleeping soundly, but Catherine's eyes were open wide. Miranda leaned over the carrier and kissed her on the nose while she gently tickled her tummy beneath the safety belt.

"They're beautiful," Roy said after a while, breaking the silence. "Congratulations, Miranda."

"Thank you," she said.

A few minutes later, Roy pulled into Miranda's garage and stopped the car. "Can I help you ladies into the house?" he asked.

"No."

"Yes."

Andrea turned around and Miranda met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Miranda, you're going to have to climb three flights of stairs. Let Roy bring the carrier in for you."

"Fine," she said.

Andrea unsecured Callie's carseat, then helped Miranda from the car. "Are you doing okay?" she asked when she saw Miranda wince.

"Still a little sore. I'm fine."

Andrea unlocked the door and entered the house, setting down the carrier on the floor in the living room. She headed back down the stairs and met Miranda, helping her up to the first floor. She made her way to the bathroom, and Roy set Catherine's carrier on the ground next to Callie.

"Can I help with anything else?" Roy asked.

"No, we're fine for now. Thank you," Andrea said. The babies were fine in their carseats, so she softly knocked on the bathroom door. "Everything okay?"

"Can you get me another pad?" Miranda asked.

"Sure, here," Andrea said, pulling one from her purse. She cracked the door open and handed it to her. "Is it still heavy?" she asked.

"I'm just moving around more today," she said. "Let's keep the babies down here for a while, okay?"

"Sure," she said while Miranda washed her hands. "I'm going to grab a few pillows and things from upstairs, but I'll be back in a second. Do you need anything?"

"Not now, thanks," she said. Miranda made her way over to the couch and turned both carriers so they were facing her. She unbuckled both girls' safety straps, and carefully picked up Callie, who was now awake, too.

"Oh, Callie, my sweet pea," she whispered, kissing her on the forehead. She held her against her chest and softly rubbed her back. "Mommy loves you so much," she whispered, kissing her temple.

Andrea came downstairs with a laundry basket full of various items. She set the basket down on the ground and handed Miranda a burp cloth, which she quickly put on her shoulder. She took a box of disposable breast pads, a pillow, and several small blankets out of the basket.

"Something to eat or drink?" Andrea asked.

"Lemonade, or if we don't have that, still water is fine."

A few minutes later, Andrea returned with two glasses of lemonade and set them on the coasters on the table. She reached down and picked up Catherine, taking a seat on the couch next to Miranda.

"She looks tired," Miranda said.

"I know," Andrea said. "You know, she has your nose."

Miranda chuckled. "I suppose she does. I thought Nigel and the girls were behind us?"

"They were going to take Caroline & Cassidy out for dinner before coming home. I hope you don't mind—I just thought you'd appreciate getting situated before everyone came over."

Miranda smiled. "Thank you. I suppose I shouldn't have been so rude to James the other night. Helen only wants to help."

"You weren't rude, and I think she understands. It's just that grandmother's natural instinct," Andrea said.

"Speaking of grandmothers, have you talked to your mom?"

"Not since before they were born. She did mention wanting to come visit to see the babies and meet you, though. Just her—not my dad."

"That would be fine—but we really don't have enough room for everyone to stay here," Miranda said.

"Well we have the daybed on the fourth floor, the sofa in your office, and the girls' play room. And the girls can even share a bed if needed," Andrea said.

"True. Let's hope we don't have that many people staying over at once," she said. "Were you waiting to call your mom for any reason?"

Andrea shrugged. "I didn't really know how you felt about it. It's no big deal."

"Andrea, it is a big deal. You're a mother now, too."

"I know, I just feel bad taking credit. I mean, this was all you," she said.

"I never want to hear you say that again," Miranda snapped. "It was _not_ all me. I've told you, I couldn't have done this—any of this—without you. I'm healthy. These two beautiful baby girls are healthy, and it's all because of you. You supported me and took care of me, physically and emotionally. Now, call your mother."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Andrea chuckled and pulled out her phone. "Hi, Mom," she said.

"Andy? Hi honey, what's going on?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you have two new grandchildren," Andrea said.

"What?! When? You said she wasn't due until August. Are they okay?"

"Yes, everyone is doing fine. Miranda went into labor on Monday and the babies were born early Tuesday morning."

"Oh my gosh. Honey, why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry. I was just so busy and overwhelmed. We just got home from the hospital tonight."

"Well, tell me—what are their names?"

"Callista Elizabeth was five pounds, eleven ounces, and Catherine Helen was five pounds three ounces. I'll send you a few pictures when I get off the phone," she said.

"Oh, my. And Miranda is doing well?"

"Yes she is. It was a natural childbirth—I'm so proud of her," Andrea said.

"Please give her my best and tell her congratulations," she said.

"I will. Look, I have to go now, but I just wanted to let you know about the babies."

"Thank you, honey. You take care, now. Miranda, too. I want to come visit you soon, so please let me know when I can come."

"Will do. Thanks, Mom. Love you."

"Oh wait! What was it you wanted to ask me about Grandma Marjorie's locket?"

"Oh, uh, I um, I'll email you about it."

"Okay. I'll look for your note. Love you, Andy."

"Love you, too, Mom. Bye." Andrea ended the call and placed the phone on the coffee table. "She said to tell you congratulations. She's glad you're doing okay."

"You didn't tell her about the parental rights, did you?"

"No."

"Why? Look, if you didn't want them—"

"Stop," Andrea said. "Stop. I do want them, and I love them and am so grateful to you for making me a permanent part of your family like this. I just have to tread lightly with my mom. I'm afraid if I give her all this at once, she will freak."

"Okay. But you do intend to tell her at some point?"

"Yes, of course!"

Callie started to fuss, and Miranda quickly realized she wouldn't be able to breastfeed without removing her dress entirely. "Shoot. I have to go upstairs and change," she said as she stood from the couch.

Andrea followed her upstairs slowly, walking behind her in case she lost her balance. Once in their bedroom, she laid Catherine in one of the bassinets and took Callie from Miranda's arms while she changed into leggings and a tank. Andrea gestured towards the chaise, which Emily and Serena had setup as the breastfeeding station. Miranda smiled and sat down, setting a pillow on her lap as she unclasped her bra and freed her breast. Andrea handed the baby over and sat at the edge of the seat, pulling Miranda's feet into her lap.

"Our room looks great," Miranda said. "Remind me to thank Emily and Serena again."

Andrea nodded and gently began to massage Miranda's feet.

Once Callie was finished, Miranda gently lifted her onto her chest. The newborn smacked her lips and closed her eyes, sighing in satisfaction. Miranda, too, closed her eyes, but less than a minute later, Catherine began crying.

"I wonder if they'll ever be on the same schedule," Miranda said, sighing as she fastened her bra and set Callie in her bassinet.

"Would you breastfeed them at the same time?" Andrea asked.

"Yes. It was actually really nice when the consultant showed me in the hospital," Miranda said, sitting back down and doing the same thing with Catherine on her other breast. "I think Callie gets more milk than Catherine."

"But Callie is always done in like fifteen minutes and Catherine takes almost an hour," Andrea said.

"Yeah, but she's lazy. She stops and looks around, then starts again. We're going to need to work on her attention span."

"She's four days old," Andrea said, laughing.

"I can't remember what the consultant said about tilting her chin," Miranda said as she fidgeted with the crying baby in her arms.

They heard the door open and shut downstairs. "Mom? Andy?" Caroline called.

"Up here," Miranda said. She lifted the baby and changed positions, sitting up a little more.

"Is the baby sleeping?" Caroline whispered, looking down at Callie.

"Probably. But you don't have to whisper. Just no screaming," Andrea said. "Where'd you go for dinner?"

"Some Italian place. We had pizza," Cassidy said, joining them. "Whoa."

"What, Cass?" Andrea asked. She looked over and saw that Cassidy's gaze was transfixed on her mother feeding her baby sister.

"Do they always do that?"

"Bobbsey, come here," Miranda said, patting the edge of the chair. "Our bodies are really smart. Remember how I told you that my body knew it needed to stretch to make room for the babies growing inside?" Both girls nodded. "Well, my body also knows that those babies were born, and need milk since they're no longer inside of me," Miranda explained.

"It just looks funny," Cassidy said, scrunching up her nose.

"Does it hurt?" Caroline asked.

"Actually, it does hurt a little," Miranda said, "but that's because they were just born a few days ago. My body is still trying to adjust."

"Girls," Emily said, "why don't we go downstairs and get dinner ready for your mom and Andrea, okay? Come with me."

Once they were out of the room, Miranda took a deep breath. "I was just waiting for the cow comparison," she said.

"Cow? I was thinking more along the lines of porn star," Nigel said.

Miranda opened her eyes. "What? Porn star?"

"I mean, please don't take this the wrong way, but your breasts look amazing—beyond amazing, really," he said, blushing slightly.

Miranda smirked and a smile crept across her face. "This is pretty great cleavage, isn't it?"

"Almost makes me wish I was that baby," he said with a chuckle.

"Nigel, one more comment and I'm going to start getting jealous," Andrea said.

"Well we wouldn't want that," he said. "We brought some dinner back from Spago's—salad, chicken parmigiana, and tiramisu. Are you two hungry?"

"Yes," Miranda said, perhaps a bit too quickly judging by the way Nigel looked at her.

"Want me to bring it up here or will you come down to the kitchen?"

"Up here," Miranda said. "And please grab my lemonade, too. It's on the table in the living room."

Nigel paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry if that sounded creepy, Miranda. I meant it as a compliment. You look fabulous," he said, quickly heading out the door and down to the kitchen.

"Andrea, do you like my breasts like this?" Miranda asked, careful to keep her eyes focused on the baby in her arms.

"Of course. I mean, they're huge," Andrea said. "But, I liked your breasts just fine before, you know."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Andrea moved closer and lifted Miranda's chin up. She could see the tears forming behind her eyes. "I didn't tell you how hot you looked because I know we have to wait for you to heal. The doctor explained how swollen your labia will be for a while, and then the soreness with your milk coming in, I didn't think you'd appreciate it. I'm sorry. You really do look amazing—even without the porn star boobs." She leaned over and kissed Miranda softly on the lips.

Andrea leaned down and kissed Catherine on the forehead, which caused her to pull away from Miranda's breast. "Shoot—sorry," she said.

"It's okay. I think she's had enough anyway. She had a better latch this time," Miranda said. She gently picked her up and laid her back in her bassinet.

"Did you want to go downstairs to eat since they're both sleeping?" Andrea asked.

"No, I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm just going to rest here for a while."

"You need to eat something. What about some tiramisu?"

"Okay, but later." Miranda fastened her bra and slipped on the cardigan she was wearing earlier. "You go down and eat while it's warm."

Andrea nodded and made her way downstairs. Seeing the two plates on the counter, she took a seat at the barstool.

"Oh, we were going to bring this upstairs for you two. I was just trying to find the tray," Emily said.

"This is fine," Andrea said as she took a bite of salad. "Miranda isn't hungry right now."

"Okay. Is there anything else we can do?" Emily asked.

"No, thank you," she said. "Wait, what day is today?"

"Friday, July 11th. Why?"

"The girls have a pool party tomorrow at their friend Amanda's. Right—are you still going to that?" Andrea asked them.

"Yes, if it's okay? Dad said he would take us."

"Of course. Emily, can you ask Rachel to confirm the details with Amanda's parents, and then with James? Wait. Sorry. I will send Rachel a note," Andrea said.

"Are you sure? It's no bother. I know you'll have your hands full."

"No. Really, it's fine. Goodnight, and thank you again!"

Once they left, Caroline and Cassidy asked if they could go upstairs to watch a movie, to which Andrea did not object. She finished her dinner in silence, then cleared the plates and loaded the dishwasher. She pulled the tiramisu out of the refrigerator, and opened a bottle of Malbec. She carefully poured two glasses, and then made her way upstairs with the plate and two spoons in one hand and the wine glasses in the other.

"What's all this?" Miranda asked.

"Dessert," Andrea said, sitting next to her on the chaise. She set the plate down on the chair between them, and handed Miranda one of the wine glasses. "Just a glass."

Miranda hesitated, then took the glass from the young woman, humming quietly at her first sip in six months. They spent the next fifteen minutes sipping their wine and feeding each other bites of tiramisu. Miranda was smiling and Andrea was happy to see her in a good mood.

When they finished, Andrea took the plate and their glasses and set it on the dresser by the door. "The girls are upstairs watching a movie, and the babies are sound asleep," Andrea said.

"We're never going to be alone, will we?" Miranda said. "It's going to be eighteen years before…and then…" she buried her face in her hands as she began to cry.

"That's not true," Andrea said, as she tried to figure out where this line of thought was coming from. "We're alone now. And we have plenty of people who are willing to babysit so we can take a night off, or even a weekend. You know that."

"I know, I know. I just can't help the thoughts racing through my mind. Will you even still be here in eighteen years?" she asked.

"Of course," she said. "I am not going anywhere. I'm not here simply to spend time alone with you—I'm here for all of it. You, the girls, friends, assistants, family, _exes_, all of it." She held Miranda tight, reassuring her while her tears subsided. She had read online about the "Baby Blues," and if that's what was going on, those articles certainly didn't prepare her for dealing with two crying outbursts a day.

Just before Miranda went into labor, Andrea learned about the idea of a "push present" for the mother who just gave birth. She was hoping to put some photos into her grandmother's locket, but didn't have a chance to email her mother, asking her to send it just yet.

Miranda sat up and wiped her eyes. "I love you so much," she said, kissing her gently. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me. I love you, too. Let's rest for a while until the babies wake up again, okay?"

Miranda nodded and stood from the chaise. She was starting to feel a little sore from all the stairs today, so she excused herself to the bathroom and took a quick sitz bath before climbing into bed with Andrea and snuggling against the younger woman. Her belly had shrunk considerably in the past four days, and between the babies, the placentas, and excess fluids, she already lost twenty-two pounds. Regardless, they were able to lie much closer than they'd been in months. She draped her arm over Andrea's body and pulled her closer, kissing her softly and thoroughly for what seemed like hours on end.

"Ugghh," Miranda groaned, rolling onto her back and holding her arm across her chest.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Nothing. Just…stay there and turn the other way. I'll be back in a minute," she said as she began to climb out of bed.

Andrea didn't want to upset her, so she looked away. She heard Miranda going through a few drawers and cabinets, and it sounded like she was frustrated. "Can I help with something?" she said.

"No! No, I can find them, just give me a minute," she said.

Andrea kept quiet, saying a silent prayer that this recent, for lack of a better word,_ moodiness_, was temporary and not a symptom of something more serious.

"_Fuck_," Miranda muttered under her breath.

Before Andrea could get out of bed, Miranda had already left the bedroom, headed to who knows where, looking for who knows what. She quickly followed after her.

"Andy? Is Mom okay?" Cassidy asked. The girls were sitting on the stairs up to the third floor, and must have seen Miranda run out of the bedroom.

Andrea walked over to them. "Yes, she's going to be okay. Sometimes it takes a bit of time to adjust to a new situation—you know, like if you join a new club at school or something." They nodded in understanding. "Well, we are all adjusting to having two little babies in the house, and your mom's body is still adjusting to not having them in her belly."

"She looked upset, though," Cassidy said.

"Where did she go?"

"The nursery," Caroline said.

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to your mom. Can you do me a big favor and make your mom a cup of hot tea? You have to be really careful not to burn yourself. Put it in the travel thermos, and carry the cup and saucer separately. Can you do that?"

They both nodded and Andrea guided them downstairs, away from the nursery. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Miranda was sitting on the floor next to the dresser, in tears, holding a box of disposable breast pads in her hands. Andrea quietly kneeled next to her and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

Miranda looked up at her through red, puffy eyes, expecting to see disappointment or annoyance. Instead, her Andrea had the kindest smile, and her eyes were brimming with love and understanding. She wasn't judging her. She was accepting and supporting, and Miranda was at a loss for words.

Andrea squeezed her hand and gently brushed her thumb over her knuckles. "The girls saw you run in here and they were worried," Andrea said quietly. "I told them you're okay, and they're downstairs now." She paused. When Miranda met her eyes, she asked, "_Are_ you okay?"

Miranda shook her head as tears began to fall. "I don't know," she said.

Andrea took her in her arms and held her while she cried, gently stroking her back. "What happened in there?" she asked, quietly.

"I started leaking," Miranda said as she sat up, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "And I couldn't find the pads. And then," she shrugged, picking the box up off the floor, "I couldn't get them open."

"And you thought it would bother me?"

She shrugged.

"Miranda, that does _not_ bother me. You are a beautiful woman and a beautiful mother. That is perfectly natural," she said, squeezing her hand.

"I couldn't even get the damn box open," she said, shaking her head.

Andrea hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "You were probably just too anxious to think clearly," she said. She reached down and picked up the box. "Here," she said, handing it to her, "try again."

Miranda half expected Andrea to open it for her, but she could see in her eyes that she was trying to help her regain some sense of independence. She turned the box over a few times, and when she found the perforated seam, she pushed in with her thumbs and peeled the cardboard top off. She rolled her eyes, but was exceedingly grateful she was able to complete the simple task herself.

"Mom?" Cassidy whispered as she softly knocked on the door.

"Yes, Bobbsey," she said, draping the cardigan over her chest as she tried to hide the two wet circles on her shirt.

"We made you some ginger lemon tea," she said, walking into the nursery and sitting down next to the women.

"We were really careful so we didn't get burned," Caroline added, carrying in the thermos.

Miranda took the thermos from the young girl's hand and poured it into the teacup Cassidy held out. She took a sip and smiled. "Thank you so much, my darlings. This is perfect," she said.

"Are Callie and Kit going to sleep all night?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda pursed her lips and glared at Andrea, who was obviously the source of that nickname. "_Catherine_," she stressed, "and Callie will not be sleeping all night for a few months. They wake up to eat every few hours because their tummies are too small to hold enough food for the whole night," Miranda said.

"So you have to get up and feed them?"

"Yes. But we are going to try having the babies sleep in our bed with us at night and see how that works," she said.

"Did we sleep with you and Dad when we were babies?" Caroline asked.

"No. You and your sister had to stay in the hospital for a few months because you were really tiny when you were born. When we finally brought you home, you shared a crib for a while. The first night you were home, I didn't sleep one bit. I just sat in the recliner and stared at you all night long."

Part of her regretted not being a better mother ten years ago—not that she did anything wrong, but it was all so new to her, she wasn't prepared. As much as she wanted a different experience with Callie and Catherine, she didn't want her ten-year-olds to feel as if they were neglected.

"And back when you were babies, a lot of doctors advised against it because they thought babies wouldn't want to leave their parents and it would be too difficult to transition. That's not really the case anymore," Andrea added.

"So this will make it easier for you to feed them at night, right?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, much easier," Miranda said. She glanced up at the clock. "It's getting late. Why don't you two head upstairs to bed. Andrea will be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Okay, goodnight, Mom." Cassidy said, hugging her. Caroline did the same and then they raced each other up the stairs to their rooms.

Miranda got off the floor and handed the teacup to Andrea. "Can you take this downstairs?"

She nodded, and grabbed the plate and wine glasses from the bedroom, too. Miranda quickly changed her bra and tank, then moved her sleeping babies to the middle of the bed. She watched in awe as they seemed to calm each other back to sleep, naturally moving closer to one another so they were touching hands and feet.

Andrea quietly walked up behind Miranda. "Did you put them like that?"

"No, the were about ten inches apart when I laid them down," she said.

"That's amazing."

"I know."

"About before," Andrea said, "I know you have a lot on your mind and your hormone levels are all off after giving birth, but I just wanted to remind you that you can talk to me. About anything. Or, if you're just not feeling right and want to talk to someone else, we can do that, too. I'm here for you."

Miranda squeezed Andrea's hand and laid her head on her shoulder. "I know, and I just need to remember that. Let's go to bed," she said.

"I'm going to run and tuck the girls in. I'll be back in a minute."

Andrea went upstairs and Miranda carefully crawled into bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping babies. She forgot to turn out the dim lamp on the other side of the bedroom, but as it turned out, it was just enough light so she could see her babies' faces in the night. She gently brushed her fingers along each of their heads.

Andrea returned and slipped into her pajamas: silk lounge pants with a tank. Tonight, since they wouldn't be able to pull the covers up over the babies, she slipped a long sleeve tee on as well.

"Hair," Miranda whispered.

"Oh, right." She took a ponytail holder from the nightstand and quickly put her hair up in a messy bun before climbing into bed. She curled onto her side, mirroring Miranda's position, and reached her left arm up, linking hands with Miranda at the head of the bed. "Goodnight, Miranda," she whispered, blowing her a kiss.

"Goodnight, darling."

* * *

A short while later, Callie began to fuss. Thankfully, she was closest to Miranda, so she was able to feed her quite easily. Once she was finished, Miranda whispered, "Let's switch them," and Andrea picked up Callie while Miranda tugged Catherine closer. Andrea softly laid her hand on the baby's chest, gently stroking her with her thumb as she fell back asleep. On the other side of the bed, Miranda was somehow able to get Catherine to latch on without even fully waking her.

"This is working well," Andrea whispered.

"Yes. I just need to remember to nurse from my other breast during the daytime," she said.

A few hours later, the sound of sirens outside woke Catherine and she began wailing, which meant Callie was screaming, too. Miranda picked up Catherine and laid her on her chest, urging Andrea to do the same with Callie. A few minutes later, the babies had settled down.

"Is Catherine sleeping?"

"No. Callie?" Miranda asked.

"Nope, wide awake."

"Wonderful."

"On the bright side," Andrea said, "I think they're on the same schedule now. Do you want to try nursing them both?"

"I only know how to do that if I'm sitting up and there are pillows," Miranda said as she repositioned herself, laying Catherine on the bed again. "Let me feed Catherine a little bit, then we'll switch again."

Andrea tilted her head and looked down at Callie. "You have to wait your turn, sweet pea," she said, softly touching her finger to the baby's lips. Callie opened her mouth and began sucking on the tip of Andrea's index finger. "Ouch!" she said, giggling as she pulled her hand away. "That hurt."

Miranda chuckled. "Now, imagine that on your overly-stimulated nipple," she said. "If you want to talk, let's talk about how uncomfortable breastfeeding is."

Andrea reached over and brushed Miranda's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"You weren't. I was just starting conversation. I don't know quite what I expected—some sort of magical, pleasurable bonding experience, I suppose. It's actually far from it."

Andrea sat up a little and looked at Miranda. "You don't have to do it. You can pump, and we can even introduce some formula," Andrea said.

"No, it's not unbearable. The benefits far outweigh the discomfort. It's just, I don't know, something else I wasn't prepared for. I thought it would be one way and instead it's the opposite." Catherine finished nursing, and Miranda laid her in the middle of the bed. "Hold on, I need to lay on my other side," she said as she repositioned herself. "Okay," she said, twisting backwards so she could take Callie from Andrea.

Andrea gasped and quickly pulled Catherine to her side.

"What?" Miranda asked. "Give her here—this is uncomfortable."

Andrea carefully passed Callie over to her, then leaned down and placed a kiss on Catherine's forehead.

"Why did you gasp?" Miranda asked.

"When you were were reaching back, um, Catherine was kind of underneath you."

"What?!"

"She's fine. I moved her out of the way. But when you changed positions, I think you just moved closer to her than you thought, or she shifted. Anyway. It's fine." She heard Miranda sigh, so she reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is why we're both here."

"Do you think we should move them back to their bassinets?"

"No. It's been half a night. Let's give it a little more time," Andrea said.

A few minutes later, when Callie was finished nursing, Miranda announced that she was turning back over. Andrea protectively wrapped her arm around Catherine, and Miranda set Callie back in the middle of the bed.

A few hours later, the sun peeking through the blinds woke Andrea. It was almost six o'clock in the morning. She looked down at the babies and the sight brought a tear to her eye. Miranda's arm was draped on the mattress just above their heads. They were both on her side of the bed, and their arms were linked. Callie's face was practically in Miranda's armpit, and Catherine's cheek was resting on Miranda's hand. Andrea quietly took her iPhone off the nightstand and snapped a few photos. There was just enough light filtering in for the perfect shot.

Andrea smiled and lay back against her pillow. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep any time soon, so she made use of the time and began typing an email to her mother.

_Hi Mom,  
Grandma's locket is in a cardboard jewelry box in the top left drawer of my mirrored dresser. Can you ship it to me here? Overnight or whatever the fastest shipping speed is. I want to give it to Miranda. I know it's not conventional, but Mom, she's the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our children. She's been a little emotional these past few days, and I just need to reassure her that I'm in her life permanently. I guess the locket will be in place of an engagement ring or whatever.  
Anyway, Miranda wanted me to tell you that we had papers drawn up and filed before the babies were born, so I'm legally their second parent. And she and her ex-husband filled out some paperwork regarding in absentia guardianship for Caroline and Cassidy (her ten-year-old daughters), too. We haven't filed yet, but I imagine it will only be a matter of time. So, now you and dad have four granddaughters and a daughter-in-law. They're part of my family, now, so I can only hope you'll accept them into yours.  
Last thing—we're co-sleeping with the babies, and attached is the scene I woke up to this morning. Aren't they just beautiful? I'm going to have this framed and matted and give it to Miranda as her "push present," hopefully along with the locket. You asked me a few months ago if she was worth it—this photo is proof. She's everything._

_Love,_  
_Andy_

Once she sent the email, she carefully set her phone back on the nightstand and turned back to three of the most beautiful ladies in the world. She moved closer and laid her head just above Miranda's hand.

Miranda exhaled and stretched her arm a little in her sleep, but it didn't wake the babies. Instead, they almost appeared to mimic her movements: Callie arched her back and yawned, while Catherine kicked her feet out. Within seconds, all three of them were once again sleeping soundly.

TBC

* * *

A/N: This probably goes without saying, but...this is a fictional story and I am neither supporting nor discouraging any particular parenting / child-birthing / breastfeeding method(s). What works for some doesn't work for others, always consult your doctor, yada yada yada. Peace. xo


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The next day, after James came to pickup the girls for their friend's party, Miranda and Andrea brought the babies down to the den. Callie was perfectly content snoozing in Andrea's arms, but Catherine was wide awake. Miranda didn't mind. She was curled up on the couch with the baby against her chest as she was flipping through the latest issue of _Vogue_.

"Think we can go for a walk?" Andrea asked after a while.

"Let's wait a little. James said there were still some photographers across the street. We can go sit on the back patio for a while if you want—but later, once the sun goes down a little," Miranda said. She put the magazine down and picked up her wide-eyed daughter, laying her along her own thighs so she could face her.

"Is she falling asleep?" Andrea asked.

"Nooo," Miranda said in a high-pitched voice. Catherine was gripping her index finger and gazing into her mother's eyes. "This little princess is never ever going to sleep, is she?" She leaned over and kissed her daughter.

"I love this," Andrea said quietly.

"What?"

"This. You, me, the babies, just napping on the couches here in the living room. No emails. No deadlines. Just…us."

"It is kind of nice, isn't it?" She lifted Catherine and laid her on her chest as she slouched down. "Are her eyes closed?" Miranda asked.

"Almost. She's struggling to keep them open, but I think sleep is winning."

"Thank god. She's been awake for nearly six hours."

"You should probably just feed her now so she doesn't wake up in twenty minutes screaming," Andrea said.

"Good point." She gently rearranged the baby and began to nurse her.

"Is that any less uncomfortable?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, actually it is. I don't know if they're getting better at it or I'm just getting used to it. You know, I really think we should get them into a routine."

"Miranda, they're not even a week old."

"I know. It's just, I would really like to take a shower at some point this week," she said.

"Why don't you go now?" Andrea said. "I can sit here with them."

Miranda shrugged. "Maybe after they both eat."

About an hour later, Andrea took Callie from Miranda's arms and laid her on the floor with her sister. She had a quilt spread out in the living room, and it seemed that the newborns enjoyed being in proximity to one another.

"Are you sure I can go up?" Miranda asked.

"Of course. Take as long as you need—we'll be fine," Andrea said.

"Thank you." She got up and kissed Andrea on the cheek. "I won't be long. When I come back you can take a shower, too, if you want."

Two hours later, Miranda came back downstairs. Andrea was laying next to the twins on the floor, watching them sleep. She kneeled next to Andrea and gently brushed her shoulder. "Shower's all yours if you want," she whispered. "Sorry I took so long."

Andrea smiled. "No problem. They just fell asleep a few minutes ago, so you should be good for a while." She paused for a moment. "Would you rather I wait until Caroline & Cassidy get home?"

"Don't be absurd. I'll be fine—they're asleep."

Andrea nodded and stood up. She turned back and looked at Miranda, who was wearing a cotton-lycra blend halter-style maxi dress. "My god you're beautiful," she whispered.

Miranda looked up and blushed. "You better go upstairs, darling," she said.

While Andrea was upstairs, she decided to lie down on the quilt with the babies and try and catch some rest. It wasn't long before Callie began crying, waking the three of them up. Miranda sat up and took her in her arms, gently bouncing her and trying to comfort her, but it seemed that wasn't working. She was screaming at the top of her tiny little lungs and nothing Miranda was doing seemed to calm her down. She tried walking around the room with her, but she didn't want to wander more than a few feet away from Catherine, who was also crying on the quilt. Miranda knelt next to her and tried to pick up her other daughter, too, but she couldn't manage to do so and support her head at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, my darlings," she said as tears streamed down her face. She set down Callie and picked up Catherine, who seemed to calm a little bit once in Miranda's arms. "Are you still hungry, baby?" Miranda asked, untying her top and offering a breast to the baby. Catherine turned her face away as she started crying and screaming. "Please stop crying, baby. Please…stop, STOP!" she begged.

Callie's cries were growing stronger—so much that she could almost hear her howls echoing in her tiny body. Miranda reluctantly set Catherine in the rocking crib and bent down to pick up Callie, again attempting to soothe her. She wasn't hungry, she didn't need to burp, and Miranda didn't know what else to do. Tears streamed down her face. She was helpless to comfort her child.

She walked over to the base of the stairs, keeping an eye on Catherine in the crib. "Andrea!" she called out. "Andrea!" she called again. Her own tears took over again and she knelt next to the cradle, putting Callie in there with her sister. For a few minutes, it seemed to quiet them, but Callie soon began to howl again.

Miranda gently rocked their cradle as she cried, begging and pleading with them. "Andrea, where are you?" she cried.

A short while later, Andrea came running downstairs in Miranda's robe, her wet hair wrapped up in a turban-style towel. "Miranda! What's wrong?" she asked, running to her side.

"They won't—they won't stop crying," Miranda said, letting go of the cradle and burying her face in her hands.

Andrea took a deep breath. "Are they hungry?" she asked.

Miranda shrugged. "I don't know. I can't tell," she said.

"Okay. Okay. Come here, sweetie," she said, picking up Callie from the cradle. "Can you pick up Catherine? Let's take them upstairs."

Miranda nodded and took her little girl, following Andrea and Callista up the stairs. After a few minutes, it seemed like Callie was calming down. Andrea was walking around the room, gently bouncing her.

"Here," Andrea said, handing Callie to Miranda. "Try feeding her now. Let's trade."

Again, Miranda didn't say anything, she just did as Andrea told her, and climbed up onto the bed where the pillows were already setup. She gently brushed her fingers along Callie's cheek and under her chin until she latched on. Meanwhile, Andrea changed Catherine's diaper and rocked her to sleep, setting her gently in her bassinet. Once Callie was finished feeding, Andrea took her, changed her diaper, and also laid her in her bassinet.

Andrea unwrapped the towel from her hair and tossed it on the chair. Miranda was curled up on the bed, her face buried in a pillow. "Miranda," she said, climbing onto the bed next to her.

"Don't. I can't, not now. Just—save it," Miranda muttered.

"I love you," Andrea said, gently curling up behind the woman. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to tell you how much I love you."

Miranda turned around to face her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But—I, I failed. I couldn't get them back to sleep. I needed you."

"Sweetheart, needing someone doesn't mean failure," Andrea said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Babies are…well, babies. They cry, sometimes for no reason. All we can do is hold them and love them and take care of their basic needs. You did more than that."

Miranda sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I couldn't even pick them both up. I thought that maybe if I could hold both of them… Andrea, I can't do this."

"Hey, relax," Andrea said, hugging her tightly. "Until they can support their own heads, the only way you can hold them both is if someone hands the second baby to you and places her in your arms. You _can_ do this, Miranda. You _can_—you _are_ doing this_._"

Miranda quietly cried against her shoulder as Andrea soothingly traced circles on her back. After a while, Miranda's tears waned. Just when Andrea thought the older woman had fallen asleep, she heard a quiet whisper. "Don't leave me alone with them. Promise me."

Andre kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere," she said. She hugged her tightly, then pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Then come downstairs with me," Andrea said. "The iPad is already down there, so we can watch them on the cameras."

Miranda sat up and wiped her eyes. "Give me a minute—I need to wash my face," she said, heading into the bathroom. That gave Andrea just enough time to slip out of the bathrobe and into some pants and a tank.

"Can you pump a little now?" Andrea asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Why? I thought we weren't—"

"I want to be able to feed them," Andrea said, cutting her off. It wasn't entirely true. Sure, she did want to feed them, but more than anything, she wanted to relieve some of the burden from Miranda, who was already more than a little overwhelmed.

"Oh. Well, I guess. Of course, what am I saying? I'm sorry, I didn't realize it bothered you," Miranda said.

Andrea shrugged. "It's okay. I get that you want to feed them, and it makes sense. But just once in a while would be nice."

"Of course, darling. All you have to do is ask. I can get the pump all setup now," she said. "We didn't eat lunch, did we?"

Andrea shook her head. "I'll go make something light," she said, wandering off into the kitchen. She filled two pitas with lettuce, egg salad, and a few slices of tomato, then carried it into the living room with two bottles of water. Miranda was already situated on the couch, connected to the dual pump on a small folding set their lunch on the coffee table and climbed on the couch behind Miranda.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked. She craned her neck, but couldn't turn her upper body because of the pump.

"Just going to massage your back and shoulders a little. Is that okay?" she asked as she softly laid her hands on the expanse of porcelain skin. She gently kneaded Miranda's shoulders, then began moving her hands downward, applying steady pressure with the palm of her hand.

"Andreaaa," Miranda moaned. "That feels wonderful. Ohh god."

Andrea smiled and softly kissed her shoulder. Miranda tilted her head downward, and Andrea trailed kisses up to her ear. Teasingly, she licked the woman's earlobe and dragged it between her teeth.

Miranda gasped and arched her back. Andrea pressed a few gentle kisses to the nape of her neck and smoothed her hands across Miranda's shoulders and down her arms until their hands were linked. Andrea's body was pressed against Miranda's back and she could feel the older woman's ragged breathing.

Andrea leaned forward and whispered into Miranda's ear, "You don't have to worry about leaking."

Miranda started laughing. She detached herself from the pump and pulled her dress back up, handing the ties over her shoulder for Andrea to tie. "I do love you, Andrea. You are my sunshine."

Once she tied the halter, she softly kissed Miranda's shoulder. "I'll put the milk away and be right back," she said. "Need anything else?"

Miranda shook her head and took a sip of her water. When Andrea returned, they enjoyed lunch while watching the twins sleep on the monitor.

"Are you doing okay?" Andrea asked cautiously as she set her empty plate back on the table.

Miranda took a deep breath and set her own plate down. "Come here," she said, opening her arms so Andrea could lie against her chest. "I don't know if I could say this if you were looking at me, so let's just stay like this for a while, hmm?

Andrea wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist and gently pressed a kiss to her chest. "Take your time," she said.

"I'm okay when you're here," she said with a sigh. "But earlier, and last night—I don't know what happened. I could feel myself starting to panic. I was terrified. Everything raced through my mind so quickly, and I just lost it."

Andrea gently stroked her arm. It was exactly the reassurance she needed.

"I know, in my mind, that I can do this. I know, in my mind, that you're just in the other room. I know this, and yet, it's as if I can't convince myself those thoughts are real. I was afraid that my babies were going to die right there in that cradle. I actually thought they were going to cry themselves to death. All while I sat there, helpless, just watching them suffer."

"Miranda, you're a wonderful mother," Andrea said quietly.

"I know that. I mean, maybe not _wonderful_, but certainly capable. And it helps when Caroline and Cassidy are around, because they're living proof," she said.

"So are Callie and Catherine," Andrea said. She sat up, but kept her eyes downward. "Is it okay if I look up?"

Miranda nodded. She softly kissed the young woman before she settled back against her chest.

"Thank you for being so honest—I know that's not easy. I'm sorry I was in the shower for so long. I should have left the door open or something," she said.

"No, sweetheart. You have nothing to apologize for. This is a big change for all of us."

They sat in silence together for a few minutes. Hearing cries coming from the iPad, Andrea sat up. "Maybe it's just one of them," she said, getting up and running up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came down with Catherine, who looked like she was ready to fall asleep again. Andrea returned to her seat on the couch, curled up against Miranda, except this time she held the baby on her chest.

"When is Cara coming back?" Miranda asked.

"Monday, unless we need her sooner. Why?"

"No reason. Actually, that's a lie. The laundry hampers are full. I've been going through multiple shirts a day, and of course we want to use clean towels and blankets for the babies."

"Do you need me to do a load of laundry? You know, we could actually take the opportunity to teach Caroline and Cassidy how to use the washing machine," Andrea said with a smile.

"That may not be a bad idea," Miranda said. "I was thinking of calling Helen tonight. Would you mind if she came in for a few weeks?"

"Why would I mind?" Andrea asked. "It's your house."

"Darling, you live here, too. And, I realize you don't really know Helen. You kind of ran off to your apartment last time she was here. She's very understanding, and she will give us privacy when we want. I promise, she's not like your stereotypical mother-in-law."

"I never thought she was. It's just—you're obviously close with her. You basically just referred to her as your mother. I didn't want to interfere with your relationship," Andrea said. "And I can't exactly run back to my apartment now anyway. I'm subletting, and the couple has already moved in."

"Promise you won't pout and be jealous when she's here?" Miranda asked, gently kissing her on the forehead.

"What?! Of course not. You just have to be as nice to my mother as I am to Helen."

"Did you decide when she'll come visit?"

"Probably not until August. But seriously, if you want Helen to come, call her. I don't mind."

"Okay. I'm going to run upstairs and call her now. I'll bring Callie back down when she wakes up. Is Catherine hungry?"

"Nope. We're both perfectly content."

Miranda smiled and headed towards the stairs. "Oh—can you text James and see when to expect the girls home?"

"Sure thing." Andrea pulled her phone out and saw she already had a text waiting from James: _Taking the girls back to my place for dinner after their party. Will bring them back later tonight. You & M okay? Need anything?_

Andrea smiled as she typed her response: _Great. We're good, thx!_

Since Miranda was upstairs and would be for a while longer, Andrea called Emily and asked a favor. She didn't know if Miranda was comfortable with Abby or Rachel seeing such a personal photo, but she knew that she wouldn't mind Nigel and Emily.

"Andrea, that is a gorgeous photo," Emily said.

"Can you just have Nigel touch it up a tiny bit? I love how real it looks, but I want Miranda to be willing to hang this in our bedroom, too. She'll have to look at it every day," Andrea explained.

"Of course. I think it would look beautiful in black and white—would that be okay?"

"Sure. Whatever you think. I do want a small version of the original—color, no retouching—to put on my desk at work, though."

"Consider it done. What about a frame? Miranda has the Grosvenor frames in the bedroom, right?"

"Yeah, so whatever you think will look right. And the baby photos of the girls?"

"I got those, too. How small?" Emily asked.

"About the size of your thumbnail. It's for a locket."

"Only you would try to cram four children into a locket," she said. "Fine. I'll have everything for you Sunday evening. Can I bring it over?"

"Sure. But bring a bunch of random bags from _Runway_ so she's not suspicious. Actually, she probably needs more clothes—tops, especially."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you _so much_, Em. Seriously. I owe you," she said.

"Just make sure you keep Miranda happy. If she's happy, I'm happy."

Andrea thanked her again, then ended the call. She scrolled through her emails and saw that her mother mailed the locket and it would be arriving tomorrow. "I hope your mommy likes it," Andrea whispered, kissing Catherine gently.

"Likes what?" Miranda said, coming down the stairs with Callie in her arms.

"Can't tell you," Andrea said. "It's a secret."

"Don't be teaching my daughters to keep secrets from me," she said with a chuckle. "I spoke with Helen. She's going to take the first train in on Monday morning, and I already had Rachel arrange for Roy to meet her at the station."

"Great," Andrea said. "James is bringing the girls over later tonight—he took them back to his house for a while and then they're grabbing dinner. Emily is going to bring some bags of clothes over tomorrow night."

"You're sure that you're okay with Helen coming?"

"Yes. Please relax," she said.

* * *

They settled into a routine over the next few days. Helen arrived Monday morning, and she acted every bit the proud grandmother. Miranda also seemed more relaxed in the older woman's presence, so for that, Andrea was incredibly grateful.

With all the commotion Monday morning, the twins missed their nap, and the exhaustion was wearing on everyone's faces. Miranda and Andrea took the babies upstairs. Catherine fell asleep right away, but Callie kept waking up the minute Miranda would set her in the bassinet.

After attempting to set her in the bassinet for the third time, Miranda carried her back to the bed and climbed up. She laid against the pillows and cradled her daughter against her chest. "I'll lay here with her," Miranda said.

"Do you want me to stay up here with you?" Andrea asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Miranda said.

Andrea took Miranda's phone from the nightstand and set it on the bed next to her. "I love you. Get some rest." She gently shut the door and made her way downstairs, where Helen, Caroline, and Cassidy were cleaning up after lunch.

"Are the babies asleep?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, finally. Callie didn't want to sleep in her bassinet, though, so your mom is laying with her in bed," Andrea said.

"Girls, why don't you go find a movie and put it on in the living room. I'm going to talk with Andy for a little bit, then we'll come join you," Helen said.

Andrea smiled at the girls and nodded. Once they left the room she turned to Helen. "I just wanted to say—"

"How is Miranda doing?" Helen asked.

"Um, I think she's okay. Why?"

"She started crying when I spoke with her on Saturday," Helen explained. "She said she was fine, but she didn't know why she was crying. Have you upset her?"

Andrea could feel her emotions surfacing, her fists clenching at her sides. "No. I did not upset her. I have done nothing but support her and love her."

"Andy, you'll have to excuse me, because I really don't know you. There must be something. In the fifteen years that I've known Miranda, the only time she cried in front of me was the day she buried her mother."

"Listen," Andrea said. "Miranda cares about you, so I can't ask you to leave, but please. You don't know me, so please stop making accusations." Andrea began pacing in the kitchen as she thought of what to say next. "Miranda has been up and down since we brought the girls home. Mostly, she's fine, but there have been a few times when she was completely overwhelmed and broke down. We talk about it. She—she talks to me about what she's feeling. It's only been six days since the babies were born, and I think her body is still adjusting to the hormones, or lack thereof. And, I might add, that I've seen Miranda cry at least once a week these past six months. I don't think it's as unusual as you make it seem."

Helen stared at Andrea for a few minutes, not saying a word. "She loves you."

Andrea smiled. "I know. I love her, too."

"I can see that," Helen said. "I love her, too. She's like a daughter to me."

"I know, and I respect that. She enjoys having you around."

"If you hurt her, I will—"

Andrea gently placed her hand on Helen's forearm. "I won't hurt her," she said quickly. "I'm in this forever."

Helen's eyes widened. "Are you—do you mean—are you engaged?"

"Not yet, but I want to give her something tonight, I just want to run it by the girls first."

Helen's eyebrow arched up.

"And you," Andrea quickly added. "I am planning to give her my grandmother's locket," she said, pulling it out of her pocket. I put pictures of the four girls in there. It's not a traditional ring, but it's my promise that I'll be here for her forever."

Helen took the locket in her hand and turned it over a few times before handing it back to Andrea. She had tears in her eyes, but Andrea didn't want to press. "It's lovely. The girls and I can entertain the babies for a while later if you want to give it to her privately," she said.

"Thank you. And thank you for being here. I know it means a lot to Miranda," she said.

Helen nodded and turned back to the dishes in the sink. Andrea headed into the living room, putting the DVD on pause before she sat down in front of the girls.

"Care, Cass," she said, "you know I love your mom. I love her more than anything in the world, except maybe you two and your two baby sisters. I want to give your mom something that's special—something that is my promise to her that I will love you and be here for you forever."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Cass asked, grinning.

"No, sweetheart. Your mom and I haven't talked about that yet. You know there would be a lot of photographers and stuff involved with that, too. At some point in the future, if your mom agrees, I would very much like to marry her, though. Don't worry," Andrea said.

"What are you giving her?" Caroline asked.

"This," Andrea said, handing them the locket.

"It looks old. Where'd you get it?"

"It was my grandmother's. It's very special to me, and I want your mom to have it."

Cassidy took the locket and flipped it over. "It says 'All my heart'—what does that mean?"

"My grandmother always used to say 'I love you with all my heart,'" Andrea said. "Open it."

Cassidy opened the locket and her eyes widened when she saw a picture of herself and her sister from Christmas and a picture of the babies when they came home from the hospital. She looked up at her sister and they both smiled as she handed the locket back to Andrea.

"Is it okay if I give this to her? If you don't want me to, I won't."

"Andy, you have to. Mom is going to love this," Caroline said.

Cassidy squealed and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Andrea. "You're going to be the best stepmom _ever_!"

Caroline hugged her, too. "When are you going to give it to her?"

Helen appeared in the doorway. "Tonight," she said. "The three of us are going to play with the babies while Andy and your mom talk privately."

Caroline frowned.

Cassidy elbowed her. "She doesn't really mean _talk_. She means kissing and stuff," she said.

Andrea rolled her eyes and tucked the locket back into her pocket. "You two are crazy. I'm going to run upstairs and check on the girls. I didn't turn the monitor on since your mom is up there with them." They nodded and turned back to the movie they were watching. Once upstairs, Andrea went into the nursery and pulled the giant framed photo out of the closet where it was hiding. Emily had it wrapped in brown paper and secured with raffia, so even Andrea hadn't seen the final product. She carefully opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

Miranda quickly turned towards the door, then visibly relaxed when she saw it was Andrea. "Did you miss us already?" she asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm," Andrea said, nodding. She leaned the frame against the foot of the bed and peered in the bassinet to check on Catherine, who was sleeping soundly. "Let me try putting her down now," she said, gesturing at Callie who was lying on her back on the bed.

Miranda shrugged, so Andrea carefully picked her up and took her over to the bassinet. She fussed a little bit when Andrea set her down, but after thirty seconds, she was calmly sleeping. "What's that?" Miranda asked, pointing at the frame.

Andrea picked it up and brought it to Miranda as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "So, I wanted to get you a push present when the babies were born, but I didn't have a chance to get it before you went into labor," she said.

"Darling, I don't need a push present. That's just an excuse for middle-class women to demand diamonds from their husbands," Miranda said.

Andrea shook her head. "Regardless, I wanted to get you something. You have been such a rockstar through all of this. You're so brave and strong, and I know how fiercely you've loved those two girls since the moment you found out they existed. I just wanted to get you something to say thank you for the past eight months."

Miranda wiped a tear from her eye.

"Open it," Andrea said.

She untied the raffia and gasped as she tore the paper away. "Oh my god, Andrea," she said, covering her mouth with her hand. "When was this taken?"

"Our first night at home." Andrea finally got a chance to see the finished product and she was very pleased with the result.

Miranda set the frame down and crawled over to Andrea, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and kissing her passionately. "It's absolutely perfect, darling," Miranda said. "The only thing that could make it more perfect is if you were in it, too."

"I thought maybe we could put it here in the bedroom."

"For now," Miranda said. "But when I go back, this is going on the windowsill in my office. Thank you."

Andrea leaned in and kissed her again. Miranda pulled away and excused herself to the bathroom. While she was gone, Andrea set the photo on the dresser, leaning against the wall. She reached down into her pocket and clasped the locket in her hand. She didn't have a speech prepared or anything, and as she sat on the bed, nervously waiting for Miranda to return, she began to think she should have planned something.

She emerged from the bathroom with a sigh as she gently pressed her hand to her lower back.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked.

"Yes!" Miranda hissed. "I'm fine. Stop fucking asking me that!"

Andrea bit down on her lower lip. Maybe this wasn't the right time. "I'm sorry, I saw you rub your back and thought maybe it hurt," she said quietly.

"What? So I'm not allowed to touch any part of my body, lest you think I'm suffering? Jesus. I was pregnant. I gave birth. I'm fine…_I'm fine_," she said. "I am…_fine._"

Andrea couldn't read the emotions on Miranda's face, but it was quite obvious the woman was anything but fine. She turned around and had her fist pressed against her mouth to silence her tears. Andrea slipped the locket back into her pocket and walked over to her, hugging her tightly from behind.

"Andrea…I'm sorry," Miranda choked out as her sobs overtook her. The young woman pressed a kiss to her shoulder and helped ease her to the ground. Miranda turned in her arms and laid her head against her chest. "I need you…but I don't want to," she said.

"Shh, it's okay," Andrea said as she held her close. After a few minutes, Miranda sat up and wiped her eyes. "I won't ask how you're doing anymore," Andrea said.

Miranda pursed her lips. "I didn't mean that. It's just, you're always taking care of me. I don't want to be so needy. I don't want to _need_ anyone."

"I get it," Andrea said. Miranda rolled her eyes. "No, I really do. You've always been in control of everything around you, including yourself. This is a big change." Andrea took her hands. "I'm to blame. I was trying to be helpful and supportive, but I think I went too far and made you feel like some sort of helpless patient. Please forgive me, Miranda. I love you. I just want to make you happy."

Miranda took Andrea's face in her hands. "You do make me happy, darling. You do. No one is at fault. We're both learning this new dynamic, and while I love when you take care of me when I'm laid up in bed, you're right. I do kind of feel like a helpless patient right now. But do not for one minute question my love for you. This year has been incredible—for so many reasons—but what I remember most is you. There's only one word for it: bliss. I cannot picture…I mean, what would I do…?" Miranda covered her face with her hands as she got choked up again.

Andrea took the opportunity to reach into her pocket and pull the locket out. She gently tugged Miranda's hands away from her face. "I have something else for you. I was debating whether this was the right time to give it to you, and, well, here," she said, holding her hand out.

Miranda's eyes widened as she picked up the intricate piece of heirloom jewelry. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"It was my grandmother's. I want you to have it, and know that I love you with all my heart," she said, turning the locket over so Miranda could read the inscription. "I'm always going to be here for you. It's not about _need _or _caregiving_, it's just love, plain and simple. Always…for the rest of my life…if you'll have me."

Miranda smiled and looked up at the young woman whose eyes were pooled with tears. "You know the answer to that. _Yes_, of course," she said, kissing the younger woman.

"Open it," Andrea said.

"Oh, I didn't realize it's a—locket," she gasped. "Thank you, darling. It's beautiful." She hugged Andrea tightly. "Wait," she said, sitting up, "you want to get married, right? I'm not crazy?"

Andrea smiled. "You're not crazy. I would love to marry you, but I know that's a little more complicated than it should be at present. So, when the time is right, of course."

She kissed Andrea. "I love you. I want to buy you the biggest, most beautiful ring in the world so everyone knows you're mine," she said. "Would you wear it—if I bought you a diamond?"

"I might worry someone would try to steal it on the subway, but yes, I would proudly wear it for you."

"Then it's settled," Miranda said. "This week, we'll go ring shopping, and no more subway rides for you."

Andrea laughed and shook her head. "Whatever makes you happy, Miranda."

TBC


End file.
